Love You, Love You Not?
by nekotakuchan
Summary: As Koga Mitsuki entered her new school in Tokyo, she met that honorable student council president, Kira Takuto. Just for her friends' sake, she had to make him fell in love with her, no matter what...
1. Chapter 1: Sakurazaka Student Council

Hi, guys! Still remember me? I'm nekoTaku-chan. We meet again in my 4th project after my latest story titled 'Chocolate Nocturne'. Have you read it?

And now about this story, titled 'Love You, Love You Not?'. It's a high school love story with colorful daily life. Hope you'll like it.

I know that there will be a lot of grammatical errors in this fanfic because English is not my first language, so please understand it.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite and its cute character. Arina Tanemura and her fans will kill me if I dare to admit that.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter**** One ~ Sakurazaka**** Student Council**

Looked up at that gigantic gate, Mitsuki amazed at how big and wonderful it was. Today was her first day in new school named Sakurazaka academy. Mitsuki's parents were moved to Tokyo for her father's job. Then they decided to enroll Mitsuki to that honoured school. Sakurazaka academy is a really executive-class school, only a son or daughter of rich man who can make their way to this school. And of course Mitsuki is not just an ordinary girl. Her father, Koga Aoi is a vice-director of powerful company in country. While her mother, Koga Hazuki is a famous lawyer. From the brain-strength aspect to the money aspect, she is perfect.

"So, Koga Mitsuki, you are in class 2-B. Then, they are your class-representative and vice class-representative, Sakurai Eichi and Meroko Yui," the school principal told Mitsuki while introduced the two person stood behind her one by one.

"Nice to meet you, Koga-san," the girl named Meroko Yui overed a hand and shook it with Mitsuki's. Mitsuki amazed with her appearance, she is really pretty, with a pink long hair which seemed as smooth as silk and a pair of peach-colored eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Meroko-san," a bright smile plastered on Mitsuki's face.

"Then I'm Sakurai Eichi, Koga-san. Glad to know you," this time was for the boy one.

At first Mitsuki saw him; she felt her heart beat faster. That Sakurai boy is very handsome and moreover his eyes, that pair of caramel-colored eyes seemed could pierce anyone's heart who saw it. Mitsuki couldn't get off her sight of him.

After few seconds later, finally Mitsuki could get back her conscience, then answered him, "Ye-yes, it's glad to know you too, Sakurai-san. Please treat me well!" she bowed deeply in front of Sakurai Eichi. Looked at him made her felt deadly nervous that time, then suddenly Mitsuki's butt didn't purposely bumped the principal's desk and she lost her balance. But luckily Eichi wo stood facing her caught her exactly at the right time.

"Are you okay, Koga-san?" he said automatically. His worry face appeared for first time.

As she felt the touch of Eichi's hand on her body, Mitsuki could feel her cheeks became much warmer than before. She didn't expect it. It was too much for their first meeting.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay, Sakurai-san. Thank you," she said haltingly while tried to stand on her own feet again. A slight of red color still plastered on her chubby cheeks.

"Please watch out your way, Koga-san. You can be hurt," Eichi told her with his warm voice as he showed his brilliant smile.

And because of that, Mitsuki hung her head in timid, "Ye-Yes."

"So, can we just give a short tour to Koga-san now?" suddenly Meroko got in their conversation and ruined Mitsuki's romantic situation. Then the pink haired girl grabbed Mitsuki's hand and dragged her walked around the school to do the tour.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And then room over there is the first music room," Eichi slowly explained to Mitsuki while walked a few meter in front of those two girls.

"Then say, Koga-san. What do you think about Eichi?" Meroko asked the other girl beside her while whispered silently.

At a short time, Mitsuki's face turned into bright red, "What? Wha-what are you talking about, Meroko-san?"

"Hey, just be honest to me. You interested in him, don't you?" Meroko replied as a perverted smile appeared on her face.

Right after that sentence reached Mitsuki's ears, she started to speak haltingly again, "I-I.. Uh.. Maybe-maybe yes, Meroko-san."

Meroko laughter exploded, "I'm right after all. Many girls feel the same as you at the first time they meet Eichi. But not including me of course," she said to Mitsuki.

"How can you know if I- "

"I can tell when see your face, Koga-san," the pink haired girl's smile widened again, "Oh, can I just call you Mitsuki? It's uncomfortable to call you Koga-san whereas we are in the same age. Of course you can call me Meroko too."

"Yes, it will be more comfortable if we call each other first name instead family name," answered Mitsuki cheerily.

"Excuse me, but did you hear my explanation just now, Koga-san, Meroko?" suddenly the only one boy in that group got near while cleared his throat.

Mitsuki surprised when realized that Sakurai Eichi was a few centimeter near her, "Ye-yes, I pay attention on your explaination, Sakurai-san," answered her haltingly.

Unexpectedly, Eichi showed his warm smile again, seemed if he didn't get angry at all, "Really? Good then, Koga-san."

And because of that brilliant smile, Mitsuki more fell for him.

After about a half hour later, the school bell rang as the sign of lunch break. Another students got out from their classrooms happily and went to the canteen in rush. They were too hungry right now, so canteen was the right place to spend their lunch break.

"How about go to the canteen now? Mitsuki haven't known our canteen and it is lunch break, so we can just bring in it to her while fill our stomach. I'm beginning to hungry," Meroko gave suggestion to the group as she rubbed her empty stomach.

"It's a good idea. Do you agree, Koga-san?" Eichi turned to Mitsuki who stood behind him.

Mitsuki startled, "Yes, Sakurai-san!" she was too high spirited therefore she didn't notice if her voice volume was too high. And now all the students in that hallway stared at her.

Mitsuki's face turned into bright red in a flash and she deadly shy after recognized what have she done just now.

But Meroko and Eichi just laughed uncontrollably looked at her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You are so cruel, Meroko, Sakurai-san! You didn't help me but just laughed loudly!" Mitsuki protested at the two teenagers who still giggled secretly in front of her, remembered that shameful incident in the hallway.

"But you're so funny, Mitsuki," Meroko said in the middle of her laughter.

"Yes, just what did happen to you, Koga-san? It was not a usual reaction for a girl," Eichi got in their conversation.

Heard that sentence, Mitsuki felt really embarrassed, even Sakurai Eichi laughed at her. She thought that she couldn't show her face in front of him anymore.

"Do you feel nervous in your first day in school?" Eichi continued as smiled simply.

Of course Mitsuki couldn't say the true reason to him, "Ye-yes, I'm too nervous today," answered her shyly, still hung her head low.

But after she finished her sentence, something surprising happened out of the blue. That warm-eyed boy patted Mitsuki's head gently while said, "Don't worry, Koga-san. Sakurazaka is not a dangerous place. Everyone here is friendly. Moreover although there maybe something bad happens, I will be by your side to protect you," said him in sincerity. Those caramel eyes met the brown ones.

After heard that promising sentences, Mitsuki couldn't back to her sense. She was too happy and felt like floating to the air. That was the first time a boy said something like that to her. Her heart pounded faster again, "Tha-thank you, Sakurai-san."

"Just call me Eichi if you want to."

Mitsuki's face turned even more reddened, "Okay. E-Eichi."

"Good, Mitsuki. Can I call you like that from now on?" he asked.

And the pig-tail haired girl just nodded timidly. She even couldn't lift her head. She was afraid if the two would see her as a walking tomato.

"Hello? Do you two recognize if you forget someone here?" Meroko interrupted their − actually, it was Mitsuki's romantic situation again because she felt abandoned in these last ten minutes.

"Of course not, Meroko. We will go to canteen, right? So just let's go then!" Mitsuki said cheerily as walked first to the canteen which could be seen from their spot.

But then secretly behind Mitsuki, Meroko whispered to the only one boy in that group, "You said to her that 'everyone here is friendly'. I think you forget about the student council members, don't you?"

Listened to what Meroko said, Eichi's face became serious, "Of course not, because they are completely not included."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Which one do you think is the most delicious, strawberry shortcake or cheese cake, Meroko?" asked Mitsuki when she was going to choose her menu for lunch break.

"Which one do you like most, strawberry or cheese?"

"Strawberry."

"So just take the strawberry shortcake then."

"Right. Great suggestion, Meroko!" said Mitsuki seriously. Meroko got two thumbs up from her.

"Have you got your lunch menu, ladies?" Eichi asked to them as he got near to those two girls. He brought his favorite meals, sirloin steak, asparagus soup as appetizer, fruit salad as the dessert and combined with orange juice.

"Yes. Luckily I get this spaghetti bolognaise and mushroom soup. Ah, I really want to eat these lately," Meroko told them happily.

"Good then," replied Eichi simply, "And what about you, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki showed the boy her lunch menu, "Meroko suggest to me this strawberry cake. It looks delicious," she said with a wide smile grew on her lips.

"You don't take any main course that available here, Mitsuki?" Eichi said to her.

And the brown haired girl shook her head, "No, actually I don't used to eat lunch, Eichi. I gained weights these days, so I think I should start dieting," replied her as she looked at the strawberry cake in her hands.

"Don't be too much, you still look slim by the way," Eichi looked closely at her appearance from top of her head to her feet.

Mitsuki left a small chuckle, "You praised me too much, Eichi."

"I just want to be honest," replied Eichi as he lifted her shoulder.

"Guys, can we just find some seats before it aren't available anymore?" Meroko told the two while clapped both of her hands to make them realized that they have abandoned her again. Meroko's face started to look annoyed right now.

"Okay, okay. Let's find some seats then," Eichi started to walk first. His head turned left and right as he searched for empty chairs for them.

They walked around the canteen, since it was thirty minutes after the lunch break bell rang, there wasn't empty seat left. The students have filled the whole canteen, made it really chockfull. Mitsuki just followed her new friends searched for the seat, afterall they know more about this place than her. She didn't want to get lost in this crowded place.

"Ah, there! Meroko, there are empty seats over there!" Mitsuki suddenly cheered happily as she saw five empty chairs in another corner of the canteen, "Come on! Let's go there before another students use it!" without any thoughts before, she directly ran to that spot.

When Meroko saw which seats that Mitsuki meant, she startled and then shouted at her, "Mitsuki! Not those chairs!"

But too late for her, Mitsuki already sat at one of those chairs and put her meals on the table, "Luckily there are still five seats left. It would be enough for three of us," she said cheerily, not heard Meroko's shout.

Looked at Mitsuki, Meroko and Eichi quickly ran to her, "Come on, get off of here, Mitsuki," said Meroko while pulled Mitsuki's arm.

Heard her friend's sentence, she innocently asked, "Why? Don't you want to get a chair? It's empty, Meroko."

"Actually, not completely empty, Mitsuki," added Eichi.

"What? What do you mean?" Mitsuki asked them again.

But just right before they could answer Mitsuki's question, a deep voice came from the back made them surprised, "What are you three doing here?"

They quickly turned around to see the owner of that voice, "Izumi," murmured Meroko with a pale face.

It was the same as Eichi, his face turned into annoyed one in a flash as he knew who he was facing right now.

Mitsuki who knew nothing just looked at them with a confusion face. In front of her, three boys and a girl stood arrogantly while looked irritated with her and her two friends, 'What's going on in here?' she thought.

"Get off of here," the blond boy snarled at them. He looked scary for Mitsuki, as he saw her with his fierce yellow eyes, "You know the rule, don't you?"

"Of course I know," Eichi replied. As he said that, his face turned red in anger.

Meroko pulled Mitsuki's arm once again, asked her to stand up, "Come on, Mitsuki. We must move from here," whispered Meroko in Mitsuki's ear.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked while half shouted.

Heard Mitsuki's complaint to Meroko, the only one girl in that group chuckled, "Why? What kind of question is that? Don't be silly, you shorty! You should know the rule of this place!" she shouted while pushed Mitsuki's shoulder in rude.

"Hey!" Mitsuki defended herself, "Who are you actually? And why do you drive us away from here? We have rights to seat here! It's a public place by the way," she said bravely, not recognized that the whole canteen paid attention at her right now.

They chuckled in unity, "You're really funny. You don't even know us?" another boy in that group said. He looked friendly with his big round eyes, but after heard his sentence, Mitsuki changed her judging at him.

"Of course I don't know you! I'm a new student here," she answered.

"So, you are that new student who transferred today?" somebody from the back walked forward.

Mitsuki looked at him in amaze. His appearance was different with other students. Although he wore the same uniform as them, but something made him looked more special. Maybe it was because of his charisma which could make everyone felt nervous when he struck his blue eyes on them.

"Ye-yes," it worked at Mitsuki. Right now she started to feel timid when he stared at her.

"I'm sorry, how rude of us. We angry at you whereas you don't know us completely," he said politely, "Okay, let me introduce you to my friends. Here in my right is Wakamatsu Madoka, while in my left is Shidou Souichirou, but we always call him Nachi. Then the first one who admonishes you just now is Izumi Rio, and me myself is Kira Takuto. Nice too meet you─ umm what's your name?"

'Mi-Mitsuki. Koga Mitsuki," Mitsuki felt there was something wrong in his tone when he spoke. His friends were really rude; it was strange if he is the only one in that group who has that kind of good personality. Mitsuki still felt suspicious at him.

His smiled grew widely, "So, Koga-san. I'll tell you a basic rule in this canteen," that boy named Kira Takuto said.

"Ba-basic rule?" shouted Mitsuki, didn't believe at what she heard just now.

"Yes, would you mind to hear it?" then without heard Mitsuki's answer before, he started to explain the rule," You know Koga-san, in every school there is a student council, isn't it?"

Mitsuki nodded.

"And student council always has special rights, am I right?"

'Ye-yes, but not all of them, just most," Mitsuki replied.

"Okay, most of them," Kira Takuto paused, "Of course here in Sakurazaka Academy, we have a student council too, and Sakurazaka Academy student council is included to the many numbers of that student council that has a special rights like you said just now, Koga-san."

"What is it all about?" Mitsuki was going straight at her question.

"It means that we have that special right, Koga-san," Takuto's face got near at Mitsuki's face. It made her startled, "And just for you know Koga-san, one of that rights is for owned one of the tables available in the canteen. It means that we have a special table prepared here," his calm face disappeared, turned into threatened one, "So, this is our special table, Koga-san. You do not allowed to sit here!"

Mitsuki really shocked, her eyes opened widely as she heard Takuto's saying, "What kind of rule is that? That's nonsense!" Mitsuki screamed and looked around at another students in that canteen, hoped if she would get some supports from them. But how surprised she was, when there was no one against the student council's regulation. Everyone seemed to be accepting that.

"What? Lack of support from your friends?" the boy named Shidou Souichirou mocked her; then continued with another chuckles from all student council members. Mitsuki felt a bit ashamed.

"Do you understand my short explanation, Koga-san?" Kira Takuto continued.

"Ye-Yes," answered Mitsuki haltingly as she hung her head low. She was really angry right now, but just tried to hold it.

"Good," said Takuto simply, "So, why do you still sit here? You already know the rule, don't you?"

Not long after Kira Takuto said that, a little amount of water was poured on Mitsuki's face. Mitsuki was really surprised and felt humiliated; when she looked at the one who did that, Wakamatsu Madoka held the water glass in her hand, "Oops, sorry. My hand is slippery," she said with a devious smile plastered on her face, "Maybe you should change your uniform first, Koga-san. It means that you have to get off from here!" Madoka shouted.

But Mitsuki didn't afraid at all. She still stared straight at Wakamatsu Madoka's eyes without any hesitation.

"What are you looking at?" Wakamatsu Madoka shouted at Mitsuki again while threw the glass down on the ground rudely.

"Come on, Mitsuki. It would be better if we use another chairs," Meroko pulled Mitsuki's hand, and this time it worked. Mitsuki started to leave that place, without took her stare off from Wakamatsu Madoka's violet eyes.

Wakamatsu Madoka's face turned red as anger filled her mind. Then she sat down just when Nachi asked her to.

But Mitsuki haven't finished yet. Without any thoughts about what could happen later, she took the glass from the floor and threw it towards student council's table. And luckily it hit Kira Takuto's head, although it wasn't hurt at all but that was enough to humiliate him.

"Mi-Mitsuki!" Meroko said in scare, really afraid what would happen after her friend's carelessness.

Now all the students in that canteen stared at her, shocked at her brave action.

"Hey student council members! You can pour me with water just because I stole your precious seats, indeed," Mitsuki paused. Kira Takuto started to look closely at her with his tensed blue eyes, "But at least put that on the trash bin, as I know student council DO NOT LITTERING!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter one finished! Please review~~


	2. Chapter 2: Mitsuki of Rebellion

nekoTaku-chan is back with the second chapter! I know Takuto is annoying this time, but try to stand with it, only in this story I make him like that.

And never forget to say thank you to Wishpromise99 and xxxHikaru for reviewing the previous chapter.

I'm watching 'Code Geass –Lelouch of Rebellion– 'these days, so this chapter title seems influenced by that.

Disclaimer: Who said that Fullmoon wo Sagashite is mine? Of course not! It always belongs to Arina Tanemura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter**** Two ~ Mitsuki of Rebellion ~**

"Geez! Who are those guys actually? They are all jerk! They said that they are student council members, but they seem not look like that! Completely not like a student council at all!" Mitsuki screamed in anger, while Meroko dried her hair with her pink towel.

"Just be calm, Mitsuki. They're always like that," Meroko told her patiently. Although in her heart she felt the same anger as Mitsuki's.

"And you guys just accept it?" Mitsuki wondered.

Meroko lift her shoulder, "We can do nothing. They have power, whereas we don't have any."

"Ever tried to against that?"

The pink haired girl sighed desperately, "A year ago, there is a group of students who tried to fight against student council's unfairness. But unfortunately they were failed and in the end they-"

"Died?"

Meroko chuckled, "Of course not, Mitsuki. They just got expelled from this school," answered Meroko, "But-"

"But what?" Mitsuki forced Meroko to continue her sentence.

"Their family company destroyed, they were all fell bankrupt and many students said that it was student council members who did that," answered Meroko. This time, her face started to turn pale, "And so after that incident, no one is brave enough to fight against student council. No one wants to fall in the same fate as those pity students."

Mitsuki was speechless. She deadly shocked when knew how powerful student council is, "Is there really no way to broke all this paths?"

Meroko shook her head, "I think all we can do is waiting for other students to substitute those members."

"But that's happen just when we have graduated from here, Meroko!"

Meroko just smiled sadly at Mitsuki. Her smile means that there was nothing to do to change that.

Looked at her friends' attitude, Mitsuki hung her head low. She was angry and upset at herself in the same time. She could do nothing, which made her started to hate herself, "We will find a way to change it all."

"What?" Meroko didn't believe at what she heard just now.

When Meroko wanted to ask Mitsuki further explanation about what she said, the room door opened widely.

"Mitsuki! Meroko!" Eichi who came in called the two girls panicked.

"What's wrong, Eichi? Can you find replacement uniform for Mitsuki?" Meroko asked.

"There's nothing left. I'm afraid student council is the one who did it," he said difficultly while tried to catch his breath.

Mitsuki and Meroko sighed desperately in unity, "Exactly like what I thought before," Meroko said in anger.

Mitsuki just tried to calm herself. She couldn't get angry because of this. This was just the beginning. If she got wrath to the student council now, their counter attack in the next days would be worse than this.

"Here," said Eichi while gave Mitsuki a set P.E uniform, "Just wear this for awhile, would you mind?"

"Whose uniform is this?" Mitsuki asked as she took the clothes.

Eichi rolled his eyes then smiled to her.

Mitsuki giggled happily, "Thank you."

"But will Ooshige-sensei accept Mitsuki in that uniform? That's not right, isn't it?" said Meroko, and she was right.

"Don't worry. She will understand about Mitsuki's condition. I have taken care of that," Eichi said with confidence.

"Eeh?" Meroko screamed automatically as she surprised at Eichi's saying just now, "How can you do that?"

Eichi thought for awhile, "Just say there is a lot of advantages become class-representative, Meroko," he smiled widely.

"You seem a bit like that jerk student council right now, Eichi," complained Meroko.

"Really? But at least I don't pour water on Mitsuki's face," and Eichi just replied simply.

"Enough, guys. We fight against student council right now, not against each other," said Mitsuki, separated the two, "So, can you tell me who are they actually? I know only their names; of course it isn't enough to defeat them."

"You want to defeat them, Mitsuki?" asked Meroko, didn't believe at what Mitsuki said just now.

Mitsuki nodded, "Of course. What? Do you think that a newbie like me can't do that, Meroko?"

"Of course not, Mitsuki. You can do that. I believe that you can change this over," Meroko smiled at her friend.

"Okay, from whom do you want to know?" Eichi started, while sat down in front of Mitsuki.

"From that boy named Kira Takuto. He seems different from others," Mitsuki said.

"Of course he's different. Kira Takuto is the president of student council. Everyone respects him, even the teacher," Meroko was the one who answered.

"He often called by Koutei, means president. He is the main power of student council," added Eichi.

"Family background?"

"Is that important, Mitsuki?" asked Meroko.

"Of course. Just answer my question, guys," said Mitsuki.

Eichi tried to remember the answer of Mitsuki's question, "His father is a director of powerful financial company in this country and he is the successor of that company, but I forget the name. Umm… Is it Takayama or Itsuyama Corporation? Do you remember the name, Meroko?"

Meroko just shook her head, "That's not important to remember."

Eichi grumbled.

"Okay, let's continue. How about that Wakamatsu Madoka?" Mitsuki asked her friends again.

"She is the student council treasurer. An aggressive and ambitious girl, she will do anything to get what she wants," Meroko explained to Mitsuki, "Personally, I don't really like her, many my friends' boyfriends stolen by her."

"What? But, I heard that she is in relationship with Nachi?" Eichi startled.

Meroko only lifted her shoulder, "Who knows? Girl like Wakamatsu Madoka could be having a bunch of boyfriends."

"You're right," Eichi nodded, agreed.

"And now, what about Nachi? Shidou Souichirou? How could that be? From Shidou Souichirou to Nachi?" Mitsuki continued.

Meroko is the one who answered the question again, "Dunno. But I heard that it is Souichirou's nick name since he's still a kid."

"Nachi is the student council coordinator, but his job is more like a manager, I think. Since he is responsible in manage the student council's schedule every day," Eichi added. He took out a coffee-flavored candy from his pocket, "Want some, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki nodded then Eichi gave her two of his, "Thank you."

"And the last is Izumi Rio," said Eichi. But then he turned his stare, looked at Meroko whose face became pale.

Meroko's attitude changed when she heard name Izumi Rio mentioned. She became timid and seemed uncomfortable. Now she turned around to avoid Mitsuki's eyes which stared at her closely. Still locked her mouth.

"What's wrong with Izumi Rio?" asked Mitsuki innocently. She looked at Eichi, and then turned to Meroko who showed her back.

Eichi paused for awhile, "Is it okay for me to mention that guy's name in front of you, Meroko?"

"You have already," said Meroko coldly, "So just continue it. Tell Mitsuki everything about him."

The only one boy in this group sighed, then spoke again, "His name is Izumi Rio. The boy that has blond hair and yellow eyes, do you remember?"

Mitsuki nodded. Then locked her eyes on Meroko while listened to Eichi's story.

"Izumi Rio is vice-president of the student council. He is Kira Takuto's right hand and also trusted man. If Kira Takuto can't do his job, he will become his substitute, and all this time ─as I know, his work always finished successfully," explained Eichi.

Mitsuki still looked at Meroko, "What's wrong with Izumi Rio, Meroko?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You're lying to me."

"I am not"

Eichi sighed when heard the two girls' debate, "Just tell her the truth, Meroko. Don't you say that you have completely forgotten him?"

Meroko hung her head low. Sadness could be seen from her facial expression right now, "he is my ex-boyfriend, Mitsuki," told her then sighed.

Heard that sentence came out from Meroko's mouth, Mitsuki's eyes widened. But she couldn't say anything.

There was silent for awhile. But then Mitsuki opened her mouth again, "Do you still love him, Meroko?"

Meroko didn't answer. She confused how to express her feeling about Izumi, "I don't know, Mitsuki. He left a deep scar in my heart, but every time I see him, my heart still beats faster. I can't hold myself for not hug and embrace him. I just-" Meroko paused the sentence, "I'm pathetic, am I not?"

Mitsuki shook her head quickly, "Of course not, Meroko. You're in love with him. Just that. And it's not pathetic," said Mitsuki. Then she held both Meroko's hands with her warm hands. Smile still plastered on her face.

"But you're in love with a wrong person," suddenly Eichi got in the conversation.

"Eichi!" Mitsuki admonished him.

"It's okay, Mitsuki. Eichi is right. I'm in love with wrong person. Many people said that," Meroko smiled sadly.

But the pig-tail haired girl just stared at her friend's eyes with a mercy look. She couldn't cheer Meroko up, since Eichi's saying just now was right. Not long after that, the bell rang, as sign if the students must went back to their classes.

"Okay, let's go back. We will continue in the second break," said Eichi as he stood up and put back the chair on its original place.

Mitsuki and Meroko just nodded; then they followed Eichi who opened the room door and went out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Attention, please!" homeroom teacher of class 2-B, Ooshige Masami shouted in front of the class, "we have a new friend today, and I will introduce you to Koga Mitsuki. Koga Mitsuki, please introduce yourself," she said, as Mitsuki entered the classroom.

At first time the student of 2-B class saw Mitsuki, they were startled when looked at Mitsuki's appearance who wore a P.E clothes instead their usual uniform. Some of them who didn't know what happened before in canteen just laugh uncontrollably at her. They thought if Mitsuki made a joke that time, just for made other students interested in her, and then could befriends easily. Meanwhile the other side, who were in the canteen and saw that incident, stared at Mitsuki's condition in pity look. But in the same time they admired Mitsuki's bravery against the student council before.

"Nice too meet you, everyone. My name is Koga Mitsuki. I transferred from Yamasaki High School in Saitama. Please treat me well," said Mitsuki as her short and simple introduction. Then end it with a big bow in front of her new friends.

"Is there any question for Koga-san?" Ooshige opened the asking session.

The first one is a boy named Machida, "Why are you wearing a P.E uniform right now, Koga? Don't you have uniform?"

"Of course I have, but it got wet because the student council poured water on my head. So I changed into P.E uniform," answered Mitsuki calmly. And because of her answer just now, the class turned silent. They didn't expect that Mitsuki would say such obvious thing in front of class, with added the name of student council in her sentence.

"Do you sure that student council is the one who did it, Koga-san? Since you're a new student here," Ooshige-sensei asked.

Mitsuki turned into her new teacher, "Yes, I'm sure, Ooshige-sensei. They even introduce themselves in front of me before they poured the water," once again, Mitsuki answered that question with an innocent look on her eyes.

Heard Mitsuki's answer, Ooshige-sensei sighed desperately and all students in that class locked their mouths, shocked.

"Is there more questions for me?" Mitsuki asked the whole class. But there was no one raised their hands.

"Okay, because there isn't any question anymore, so I'll be the one who ask you," Mitsuki began, "I wondered, why in the world do you all accept that student council unfair regulation?" Mitsuki shouted. And the whole class surprised at her action.

Meroko hung his head desperately; he didn't expect that Mitsuki would bring this big thing to the class on her first day, "That girl… Really…"

"Are you their puppet? Since they can control you freely?" she continued, "Remember this, although they have that 'student council member' title, they're still the same like you, Sakurazaka Academy students. So, how can they control you like that? Using their power as student council and then make a silly regulation like 'special table in the canteen' as they please without think about you at all? Do you really accept that?"

After heard Mitsuki's speech, some of the students nodded, some other hung their head low, and the rest just kept silent.

"So, what will you do to change that?" suddenly, a girl raised her hand and asked the newbie.

But surprisingly, Mitsuki shook her head, "I can't do anything."

And the whole class shocked, their eyes widened.

"But _we_ can!" Mitsuki shouted.

At a short time, all the students in class 2-B felt a new spirit entered their mind and body, a fighting spirit which would change Sakurazaka's fate.

"Actually, I don't like them too! They are really bothersome! I want to make them know who the boss is!" a boy shouted, then he walked to the front, "I'm with you, Koga," he said as gave his hand to shake Mitsuki's.

"Thank you," Mitsuki said automatically.

"I can't hold it anymore! I really hate them! I'll join your plan, Koga," a girl this time. She walked to the front too.

"Who's next?" Mitsuki asked the class. And in the short time, there were five students who raised their hands, then eight, fifteen, twenty, and finally the whole students in class 2-B raised their hands. Mitsuki really satisfied, since her speech gave a great result.

A wide smile plastered on her face. She looked at Eichi who sat in another corner of the class. Realized that Mitsuki was looking at him, he turned his sight to the brown-haired girl. He smiled proudly at her, as he lifted his thumbs up.

"But Ooshige-sensei, do you come with us?" one of female student in that class asked their homeroom teacher.

Masami Ooshige still closed her mouth. Meanwhile all of her students stared at her with a worry look on their eyes.

Then suddenly, Ooshige-sensei walked to the classroom door and locked it, closed all windows in that class and pulled the curtains.

The whole class shocked. They were all panicked, thought that their teacher would scold them because of nonsense plan against student council.

But after she pulled the last curtain, she turned into her students with a wide smile on her face while said, "Can we make the plan now?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter two finished! Review please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3: My Game

Welcome back to the third chapter! Thank you for reading until chapter three! ^_^

Oh, I forget to tell you if this story is really OOC, out of character. So, don't blame me if all characters' personalities here are out of your expectation.

Never forget to say thank you to edwardelric21 for reviewing the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: Although I always beg to Arina Tanemura to own Fullmoon wo Sagashite, it doesn't work. It still belongs to her.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter**** T****hree**** ~ My Game ~**

"Here, Koutei," said Izumi Rio as he gave a sheet of paper to a boy who sat beside him.

He looked at that paper, and then read it carefully with his two deep blue eyes.

"Her name is Koga Mitsuki. 16 years old. She transferred from Yamasaki High School in Saitama because of her father's job. Her father's name is Koga Aoi while her mother's name is Koga Hazuki. Koga Aoi is a vice-director of Sugiyama Corporation, and Koga Hazuki is a female lawyer," Izumi explained that paper's contain clearly. All of the information written there has recorded on his brain.

"Interesting. She is smart and rich. Very rare for Sakurazaka student which usually only have the money," Kira Takuto muttered.

And Izumi Rio just nodded his head, "Moreover, she's seems brave and stone-headed, Koutei," added him.

"Is it only me, or you seems on her side, Izumi?" Nachi came in to the conversation.

"Of course not. I just tell the truth to Koutei," replied Izumi coldly.

Meanwhile the other members debated each other; Kira Takuto still read that identity paper carefully. Then suddenly he stopped when something popped on his mind, made him remembered something, "Sugiyama Corporation?" he grumbled.

"Yes, her father works in Sugiyama Corporation. What's wrong with that, Koutei?" Izumi said.

Takuto just kept silent for a while, "Nothing," he answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, what's your plan, Koga-san?" Ooshige-sensei asked Mitsuki who automatically became the leader of their team.

But Mitsuki just rubbed her chin and thought hard, hoped if there was suddenly an idea popped in her mind.

"Do you have any, Koga?" a female student named Kumi asked, as she too impatient to hear Mitsuki's plan.

After a long break at her sentence, finally Mitsuki opened her mouth again, "Sorry, I don't get any," as she shook her head.

And heard Mitsuki's answer, the whole class sighed desperately. Then they decided to think about it together. All the students mumbled and rubbed their chin in unity without they realized it while thought the tactics.

"How about protest to school principal together?" Machida told his idea to the group.

"That's no use. The principal will always in student council side. However their position still stronger than us," Ooshige-sensei replied sadly.

Machida blew his breath out and hung her head, "You're right, sensei."

"Does it mean that we can't rely on the principal, sensei?" Mitsuki made a conclusion after heard her teacher's saying.

And Ooshige Masami just nodded weakly.

They thought about the tactics again. A bit more difficult this time, because they must faced the truth that they couldn't use the principal's power.

Eichi who remained silent in these last minutes opened his mouth in the end, "If we can do nothing from the outside, what about from the inside?"

"What do you mean by that, Sakurai-san?" the homeroom teacher startled at Eichi's mumble.

The caramel-haired boy told his thought unsure, "I think if destroy them by the outsider ─like us is impossible, how about make a big chaos inside the student council itself? We will use their own friends as our weapon," he ended his explanation.

"That's a good idea, indeed. But how we do it? We even have no friend in student council," a female student named Wakana was questioning that idea.

"Yes, you're right," Machida mumbled.

But suddenly, after a long thought in her brain, Mitsuki said, "If we don't have any, how about make some?"

"Wha-what do you mean, Mitsuki?" Eichi startled, confused at Mitsuki's saying.

"Do you mean that we will try to befriend with one of them?" Meroko got in the conversation.

Mitsuki nodded, "Is that impossible?"

'I don't say that it's impossible, just really difficult," replied Eichi.

"May I ask something?" another girl raised her hand, "After we can befriend with them, then what will we do? How we destroy them?"

"By control them, maybe?" said Meroko without any thoughts before.

"Nice idea!" cheered Eichi, "But how?"

"How about dating one of them and then make him ─or her crazy with us? By that, we can control him ─or her as we please to help us destroy the student council! How is it?" Wakana said with a high spirit. She even tightens her fist without realized it.

And surprisingly, most of the students nodded, sign of agreement, "Although it's a little bit crazy, but still make sense," they murmured.

"Okay, I'll save that option. So, if we use Wakana's idea, who will do that?" Mitsuki shouted in front of the class.

But the whole class suddenly froze. There was no one who spoke anymore; they locked their mouth with a scary look on their face. No one raised their hands, and no one wanted to become the volunteer to do the plan, even Wakana who brought that idea to the class.

After a long break, suddenly someone spoke again, "Actually, it's okay if I'm the one who do it, Koga. But I'm too afraid if I can't do my job right and captured, then my family will─," that girl even couldn't continued her sentence. She was too afraid to say that. Mitsuki could see her hands trembled.

Looked at the other students who also trembled and scared like her, finally Mitsuki made a decision.

With a desperate sigh, she decided, "Okay, I'll do it."

"What?" all students in that class shouted in surprise.

"So, who is the easiest person to get along with?" Mitsuki asked her friends, but they still surprised at Mitsuki's decision just now.

"Don't be so careless, Mitsuki. If you're captured, do you even think about your family? The student council can destroy them as they please," Meroko told the brown-haired girl and pulled her hand. But Mitsuki just ignored it.

"I know the consequence, Meroko. But there's no one who brave enough to do it. If we don't run the plan soon, everything can turn to worse," answered Mitsuki without any hesitation. Her eyes stared straight at Meroko's bravely.

Felt Mitsuki's sincerity at her saying, all could Meroko do just nodded, "Okay."

"So, who will be your target, Koga?" Kumi asked.

Mitsuki rubbed her chin for awhile, "How about Nachi? He seems friendly."

"But there is Wakamatsu Madoka by his side. She will kill you if you dare to get close with Nachi," one of male student named Natsu said.

"Ah, you're right," mumbled Mitsuki, "Then what about Wakamatsu Madoka itself?"

Suddenly, Wakana got in to the conversation, she startled, "What? Wakamatsu Madoka? Trust me, you can't even breath when befriend with her. She's really annoying, spoiled, quarrelsome, self-centered, and─"

"Okay, enough. So, Wakamatsu Madoka is out. Then who is next?" Mitsuki cut Wakana's complaint.

"Izumi Rio?" a girl named Mizuki said.

But suddenly, Meroko shouted, "No! No! Not Izumi Rio! Please not him, Mitsuki!" her face turned to pale in a short time.

Everyone in that class looked at her with surprise look.

Mitsuki who knew what Meroko mean by that then say to her friends, "Okay, I know. I'll eliminate Izumi Rio."

"So, the only one left is Koutei, Kira Takuto?" Machida said.

"Joker," Natsu muttered, "He can be your strongest power, but in the same time can be your worst nightmare."

Heard that, Mitsuki's expression became deadly pale.

"Don't scare her like that, you stupid!" Mizuki shouted to Natsu as she hit him on head.

"But what Natsu said is right, Mitsuki. Do you have courage to befriend with him? With that big consequence behind?" Meroko seriously asked Mitsuki.

Mitsuki couldn't answer as quickly as before. She thought about it seriously, because it would not only gave a big influence to her friends in class 2-B, but also to her family. As she knew, the student council could make a great chaos to her family if they wanted to.

Mitsuki took a deep breath before decided how to do, "It is okay. I'll choose him. I'll try to befriend with Kira Takuto."

Everyone sighed, "So, that is Koga's final decision. Is that really okay, Koga?" one of them said.

Mitsuki nodded, tried to make them sure that everything would be fine.

"But don't forget that we will always by your side, Koga," Kumi said.

"Yes! If you need something, just tell us!" said Wakana happily.

And as the reply, Mitsuki just nodded and gave them her best smile.

Then, the school bell rang in the exact time as they finished their plan discussion.

"Everyone, let's start the class all over again! Come on, back to your own chair!" Ooshige-sensei shouted to her students, ordered them to sit again.

And all students there just sighed in disappointed, as they hoped if there was no class that day.

"Excuse me, Ooshige-sensei. Can I go to the restroom for awhile?" Mitsuki raised her hand, and the teacher just nodded.

But then, when there was no one paid attention to him, Eichi ran after Mitsuki who went out from the class, "Mitsuki!" called him when they were outside. As she heard Eichi's voice, Mitsuki stopped then turned.

Eichi walked near to the newbie, "Is it really okay? Kira Takuto's mind is not easy to read. It will be high-risk things to do."

Mitsuki just shook her head then said, "Are you questioning my ability? I'm being serious at this plan, Eichi."

The class-representative looked straight at Mitsuki's eyes. Then after find sincerity on it he said, "Okay." And Mitsuki's smile widened again.

Just when Mitsuki was going to walk to the restroom again, suddenly Eichi pulled her arm and hugged her tight, "Just be careful, will you? Don't do such careless things which can bring you to be captured by them," he said while embraced the brown-haired girl.

Mitsuki deadly surprised at Eichi's action right now. And so, she couldn't control her cheeks not to turn into brilliant red in a short time.

After awhile, Eichi loose his hug, "Then, good luck, newbie," and caressed Mitsuki's brown hair.

Eichi walked back to the class, and when the time he couldn't seen by her anymore, Mitsuki touched her hair which Eichi caressed just now.

A happy yet shy smile plastered on her cute face,

"Am I in love with him?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And that is the third chapter! Can I have another review pleaseee~~?


	4. Chapter 4: Where is Your Favorite Place?

Here is the fourth chapter, guys! Thank you for patiently waiting this story continuation! ^_^

Once again, since my first language is not English, so please understand it and tell me if there is grammar or vocabulary mistake.

Disclaimer: Arina Tanemura is the owner of Fullmoon wo Sagashite and its cute characters. I just own this story.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter**** Four ~ Where is Your Favorite Place, Koutei? ~**

"Here is Kira Takuto's complete identity, Mitsuki. From his family to his favorite food have written here," said one of Mitsuki's friends named Kouki as he showed his personal notebook to her. His ability on internet surfing is the first in Sakurazaka.

"Wow. How can you get this, Kouki? Even Kira Takuto's ex-girlfriends' names have written here! Do you steal it from Koutei's secret diary?" Natsu chuckled as he said that. And the others started to laugh too.

"Hey, do you belittle my ability as Sakurazaka Academy number one cyber surfer? I have yours too, Natsu," said Kouki with a high confidence.

"Just cut it out, Kouki!" and the two started their usual silly fight.

Mitsuki laughed at them who threw every kind of childish saying to each other.

'Just stop it, guys. You two look like my little brother and his friend," said Mizuki while walked near to Mitsuki, "What do you think about him, Mitsuki? As I know Koutei is a difficult person to get along with, since he has a bit mysterious personality."

"Really? But he has ex-girlfriends too. Doesn't it mean that there are many girls that love him too?"

"Just look at this, his longest relationship is only three months, Mitsuki. Are you sure by saying that?"

Mitsuki chuckled, "You're right."

"How is it, Mitsuki?" Eichi got in to their conversation.

As Eichi showed his face in front of Mitsuki, her cheeks turned red. She remembered yesterday incident, when Eichi hugged her tight.

Mitsuki wanted to answer Eichi's question, but she was too nervous to speak and looked at his eyes. So, it made her spoke haltingly, "I-I-I just read it, Eichi. Ko-Ko-Koutei is a mysterious person, so-so I'll read it carefully first, the-then tell you."

That was horrible. She couldn't control herself.

Eichi could understand it. He thought it was because Mitsuki was too nervous to face Koutei, but he was totally WRONG!

He giggled when looked at Mitsuki's expression right now, "I know, Mitsuki. Just good luck then," once again, he caressed Mitsuki's head gently.

And it made Mitsuki flied to the sky.

Mitsuki's giggle still plastered on her face even after Eichi wasn't there anymore, and of course that made Mizuki grew suspicious at her.

"Geez… What was that? Do you like him, huh?" Mizuki said.

'Wha-wha-what are you talking, Mizuki? Of course I don't─" Mitsuki quickly denied that.

"Aa~ really? I don't see it like that. You seem really like him, Mitsuki."

"Please stop it, Mizuki. I don't want everyone ─especially him knows it," begged Mitsuki.

And finally, Mizuki stopped and lifted her shoulder, "Okay," but a sly smile still plastered on her face.

Mitsuki tried to change their conversation subject, "Hey, look at this. There isn't Koutei's favorite place written here."

Suddenly, Kouki stopped his fight with Natsu and walked to Mitsuki, "Oh, that. I can't find it, Mitsuki. Sorry."

"This punk… You call yourself the number one cyber surfer in Sakurazaka but you can't find Koutei's favorite place?" Mizuki complained.

"Hey! Although I'm the number one here, but I'm just an ordinary student you know?" replied Kouki, didn't want to get lose.

Ignoring all her friends' debates, Mitsuki still read that information seriously. She has to remember all important things written there.

But suddenly Meroko's called to the class startled them all, "Guys! Look at this!" she was stood beside the window, and she pointed something outside. Curious with what she saw, they all gathered to Meroko's spot.

"What is it, Meroko?" asked Mitsuki.

"Look, is that Koutei? The one who sat under the tree," said Meroko, while pointed a big cherry blossom tree planted on the school yard.

Everyone's eyes stared at that man, and cheered together when they all were sure if it was Kira Takuto, their target.

"Come on, Mitsuki. Meet him!" the 2-B class students cheered while some of them pushed Mitsuki to walk out from the class and met their target.

"Wait! But I haven't prepared my heart yet!" Mitsuki grumbled, as Wakana and Kumi pulled her hands and walked outside the class.

"What kind of thing you must prepare, Mitsuki? Just meet him!" and in the end, she finally meet him with compelled heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How suppose I meet him? What kind of reason should I make?" Mitsuki muttered, while walked slowly to the cherry blossom tree where Kira Takuto sat under. She was really confused; since that was the first time she would talk to Koutei after incident in canteen.

Ah, that was horrible. If only she knew that everything would turn out like this, she wouldn't throw that glass to Kira Takuto's head.

When looked at that guy who sat only about five meters from her spot right now, Mitsuki started to feel nervous. And then after encouraged herself, she finally got near to him then did her plan before.

She pretended to walk just like usual, without looked at her surrounding. Then when reached Koutei's spot, she purposely kicked his foot.

Mitsuki began her act, "Ouch! Sorry, I don't─ Ko-Koutei! I-I'm sorry!" Mitsuki deeply bowed in front of Kira Takuto. She pretended to be deadly nervous, as another student would act when not purposely kicked the number one guy in Sakurazaka student council who is very respected by everyone.

But as reply, Kira Takuto just said, "Your acting just now is terrible. Can you do much better?" then opened his eyes which closed before.

Of course Mitsuki deadly surprised. This guy is unexpected! He could read her move without saw it at all!

"What? Acting? Of course I'm not! How dare I to kick you, Koutei?" Mitsuki defended herself.

"I can't believe that since you're the same person as the one who threw a paper glass to my head yesterday," Takuto pointed his head with a bothered look plastered on his face. And saw that, Mitsuki could do nothing, she just felt guilty.

"Sorry for that. Is it hurt?" Mitsuki said, while tried to touch Takuto's head without realized it.

"Not at all," replied Takuto as he kept away Mitsuki's hand from his head, "So Koga Mitsuki, what do you want from me today?"

"Nothing. I just walk around and then meet you here."

"But your friends up there seems not to be like that," Takuto pointed one of window in Mitsuki's class. And how surprised Mitsuki was, when she saw half of her friends in 2-B class were secretly saw them. They seemed to be enjoying it.

"Aa-aam they-they are- umm-," Mitsuki couldn't explain it. In a flash her cheeks turned red in ashamed.

"Don't mind them, Koga-san. Just tell me what kind of business which bring you here today," Takuto cut Mitsuki's halting saying.

Mitsuki sighed, "Actually, I just want to say sorry to you, about yesterday incident," Mitsuki hung her head, pretended to feel guilty.

"Don't worry, I don't mind it," his saying was enough to make her shocked.

"What? Re-really? Do you really forgive me?"

"That's not a big deal for me, Koga-san. Many students do even worse to me before. So it doesn't really matter to me," he said with ease.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And then there was silent between them for awhile. They enjoyed the cherry blossom trees which were blooming beautifully above them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mitsuki suddenly said. And Takuto turned to her, "the cherry bloosom," continued her.

"Yeah," replied Takuto simply, and then turned his sight to a book in his lap again.

"By the way Koutei, what are you doing here?" asked Mitsuki as she sat on the grass.

But Takuto just lifted his book as the reply.

"Ooh," Mitsuki nodded, understand what he meant. Then she closed her mouth again.

"It's strange, Koga-san," Takuto said, "That your anger to me is disappear today."

"What do you mean?"

"Your anger yesterday. When we fought about that table in canteen," a sly smile plastered on Takuto's face.

Heard that, suddenly Mitsuki became deadly nervous. How should she explain it to him?

"Ooh that-that is-," Mitsuki spoke haltingly, and Takuto grew curious at her. And an idea popped in her mind, "I think because you have forgive me about my silly act to throw you with that paper glass, so maybe I can forgive you about yesterday incident too, Kira Takuto-san."

Takuto nodded, "That makes sense."

Mitsuki grumbled in her mind, 'What? That makes sense? What kind of reply is that? This guy is really-'

But then, she remembered her first purpose to meet him, 'Calm down, Mitsuki. You should be nice to him,' she told herself.

"Can I ask you something, Koutei?" Mitsuki started her script again, and Takuto nodded, "Where is your favorite place?"

"Why do you ask me that question?"

Mitsuki panicked, "Be-Because I have a task to interview some famous people in Sakurazaka. And I think that you're perfect to that criterion."

That was the worst reason to make.

"Wow. Am I that famous? Even a newbie like you have considered me as a famous person here," he praised himself.

'Geez… What an over-confident guy! He is sure bothersome!' Mitsuki muttered under her breath.

"Do you need my answer, Koga-san?"

"Of course! Isn't that obvious?" she was almost exploded.

"Nowhere."

"What?"

"Nowhere. That's my answer, Koga-san," Takuto said. A fake yet nice smile widened on his face.

"No-Nowhere?" Mitsuki still didn't believe at her ears.

"Yes. I not used to have a specific favorite place, Koga-san. Since I have nowhere to travel to or get relax in," he said. And his expression turned gloomy. Saw at his face right now, made Mitsuki began to feel sad too.

"How-how can that be?" asked Mitsuki. As she thought that something bad must have happened to him all this time.

"Of course it can be. For a busy person like me, travelling and relaxing are impossible things to do," his confident side appeared again.

Because of that, Mitsuki felt annoyed again, 'This guy… I really want to shut him up!' she thought.

"Then what about you, Koga-san? Where is your favorite place?" Takuto spoke again. Smile still widened on his place.

Mitsuki a bit startled, "Me? I like to be in my room of course, I like go to Hokkaido and Osaka if holiday comes, or just visit my grandmother in Kyushu while try the onsen sometimes─" Mitsuki stopped when she realized that she has talked too much.

Takuto chuckled, "Seems that you have many spare times, Koga-san. Sure that you're **not** a busy person ─like me."

That sentence stabbed Mitsuki's heart, 'Damn! Is he being sarcastic? I'm going to kill him someday!' Mitsuki thought.

Not long after that, someone called Takuto from a far distance, "Koutei! The meeting will start in ten minutes!" that was Izumi Rio.

"Coming!" Takuto shouted as rose from his place. But before he walked to Izumi's place, he suddenly got near Mitsuki then squatted in front of her.

Of course it made her startled and then moved backward, "Wha-What?" as Takuto's face got nearer to hers, her cheeks color turned into slight pink.

Takuto whispered on Mitsuki's ear, "You know Koga-san, that interview task is the most ridiculous reason I ever heard. And of course that answer is a lie too. As you know Koga-san, I'm a rich man. So it's impossible that I have no place that I like. I like Venice and I like Paris too. I used to go there every time the holiday comes," he said, in the most irritating and sarcastic tone.

As she heard that, Mitsuki deadly shocked and speechless, "Wha-what-"

That student council president began stand up. Mitsuki could see his irritating sly smile which plastered on his face, "Beside," he turned his sight to Mitsuki again and continued his sentence, "Your acting ability is still terrible. So, can you just fix it up before show it to me again, Mitsuki?"

And finally, because that last sentence, Mitsuki exploded.

"Dammit, Koutei! Just wait for my revenge! And how in the world you dare to call me by first name, you jerk!"

She shouted out loud, but Kira Takuto just laughed uncontrollably while ran to Izumi Rio's spot.

…

…..

….

"What is it, Koutei? Seems that you like that place, cause you used to be seen right there these days," Izumi Rio asked Takuto when he reached his place.

"Really?" that was all his reply.

"Did you finally find your favorite place? Since you have told me that you don't have any all this time."

That Koutei just kept silent for awhile, then answered as his cold expression appeared, "No, Izumi. I haven't found my favorite place until now."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And the fourth chapter is done!

No one review the previous chappie~~ TT_TT

So, this time can I have reviews pleaseee~~?


	5. Chapter 5: School Sport Festival

Seems that I changed my writing style while write this story. It has differences with my previous projects when I read it again.

And thank you to Wishpromise99 and meee for reviewing the previous chappie! Hope that you'll review this chappie too ^_^

The fifth chapter is here, guys! And it much longer! Please enjoy and don't forget to leave review! ^_^

Disclaimer: I think everybody has known that Fullmoon wo Sagashite is belongs to Arina Tanemura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter**** Five ~ School Sport Festival ~**

The next day, Mitsuki grumbled all day long. And it made all her friends wondered what did happen to her the day before when she met Koutei.

"What happened, Mitsuki? You seem not happy after met Koutei yesterday. What did Koutei do to you?" Meroko asked curiously.

Mitsuki still pouted her mouth, "Nothing. He just really really really annoying and two-faced, Meroko! I wondered how can people like him chosen as student council president? Anyone who chose him must be crazy!" Mitsuki mumbled while pounded her desk in anger.

But Meroko just laughed at her, "Didn't everyone have told you that he is like that, Mitsuki? Now you already realized it."

Heard that, Mitsuki couldn't say anything, since what Meroko said was right. Her friends have told her about it before.

"Attention please, class!" Eichi called the whole students in 2-B class to concentrate their attention to him, "As you know guys, we have an upcoming big event in this school, Sakurazaka sport festival. So, let's discuss who will represent our class to do the tournament."

Mitsuki startled, "School sport festival?" her jaw dropped.

"Yes, Mitsuki. What's wrong with that?" Meroko said with ease.

But Mitsuki just pounded her head on the table, since she realized that she is terrible at sport.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And so, three days later, Sakurazaka sport festival began. All students were participated, so was Mitsuki. Although she has told to all her friends that she is terrible at sport, they ignored it. She has to participate in it, they said, seriously forced her.

"I can't guarantee if I lost," Mitsuki threatened her friends in 2-B.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki. We don't really want to become the champion though," Natsu said and tapped Mitsuki's shoulder.

"What? So why you forced me to do this tournament?" Mitsuki mumbled.

Then suddenly Eichi walked nearer to her and answered her complaint, "We lack of person here, Mitsuki." He was taking his green headband on.

"E-Eichi!" Mitsuki startled, and of course by only saw him, her cheeks turned red.

"We're in the same tournament right, Mitsuki? So please do your best," said Eichi, his brilliant smile appeared again.

"Ye-Yes!" cheered Mitsuki haltingly. Mitsuki was getting nervous as she remembered that she would become Eichi's partner in 'two person-three legs' game. It is a game where one of each person's leg are tied as one, then the two walked until reached the finish line while do something ordered. Mitsuki must do her best for not made Eichi got embarrassed because of her recklessness.

"You must be really happy for becoming his partner in that game, am I right, Mitsuki?" Meroko suddenly said from the back. It startled Mitsuki.

Mitsuki's cheeks reddened, "I'm─ Just a bit, Meroko," while didn't get off her sight of Sakurai Eichi.

"But your expression don't looks like that, Mitsuki," Meroko showed her sly smile, and then walked to the field.

Mitsuki just pouted in embarrassment.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to the 49th Sakurazaka Academy Sport Festival," the mc opened the festival, "First, we will hear opening speech from our student council president, Kira Takuto."

As the mc called his name, Kira Takuto appeared and walked to the stage.

Takuto started the speech in his modest style, "Good day, everyone. Glad to see you all in high spirit to start this tournament. I won't take this longer. All I want to say is that I hope everyone will play fair and clean. The judge will disqualifies anyone who plays cheat. So just enjoy this sport festival and do your best to win the first prize. Thank you," his speech was ended and he got down from the stage.

Mitsuki locked her sight on him, "I hate that guy," muttered her in anger.

But suddenly, Takuto's blue eyes stuck hers. He looked closely at her right now. And as he walked back to his place, he showed his annoying smile to her again. And of course that made Mitsuki exploded.

"I really hate that guy! I really hate that guy! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Mitsuki shouted and became wild in the middle of crowd, but then held by Meroko who tried hardly to hold her both hands. Mitsuki's wild side appeared every time she got wrath.

….

….

"Ready? Set… And GO!" one of the judge shouted as he pulled the gun trigger. And so, six participants in marathon tournament ran fast to become the first winner. Eichi was one of them, so all 2-B class members gathered and yelled loudly to support him.

"Come on, Class rep! Beat them all! You can do it!" Machida shouted, and other students do the same too.

"Go! Eichi Go!" Mitsuki cheered happily. And she shouted even louder when Eichi won the marathon tournament.

The whole students yelled together, "He's great! Our class rep is the best!" Kouki shouted like crazy.

Eichi who finished the tournament walked back to Mitsuki's place, "Did I do well?"

Mitsuki smiled happily, "You did great!" as she lifted her two thumbs up.

And heard that, Eichi's smile widened again.

"So, Eichi become the finalist, right?" Kumi said and walked near to Eichi, "You must win, Eichi!" she encouraged him. And Eichi just nodded simply.

"But, one of your enemies is Koutei, right? He's the strongest I think," Wakana turned her sight to Kira Takuto who stood not far from their spot now.

"Hey, what was that? Do you support Koutei now? What about me?" Eichi complained.

"Of course I support you, Class rep! You're the best!" Wakana lifted her thumbs up.

"For all finalists, please get ready in the track field!" called the mc.

Mitsuki tapped Eichi's shoulder, "Good luck, Mr. Class rep," and winked to him.

Eichi smiled, "Just give your loudest cheer to me, will you?" he asked to Mitsuki. And Mitsuki just nodded and smiled.

While got ready on the track, Eichi finally met Koutei face to face. At first, they didn't speak to each other, but then Takuto said something to him.

"Sakurai Eichi?" Takuto's call startled Eichi, and then he turned his sight to him, "You are 2-B class rep, right?"

Eichi nodded simply while got his run position ready, "Yes, I am."

Takuto continued, "Then of course you know Koga Mitsuki, don't you?"

"What is it about?" Eichi got straight at his question. He felt something bad at his sentence before.

Suddenly a sly smile plastered on Takuto's face, "She seems interesting."

Heard that, Eichi's eyes widened in surprised, as anger started to fill up his mind.

"Everyone, get ready, set, GO!" the final round started. And all finalists began to run quickly to the finish line.

Kira Takuto was in the first place since tournament started, and since Eichi's mind was in mess because of Koutei's saying just now, he couldn't concentrate to the marathon. He tried to forget that for awhile, but that was all useless. He couldn't get his mind out of it. Anger and feeling of jealously still lingered on his heart. It made him going crazy, thought about what happened between Mitsuki and Koutei when they met several days ago.

And in the end, he lost. Eichi was in the last place, while Kira Takuto was in the first.

"Dammit!" Eichi swore in anger, as he hit the wall with his tightened fist, "What happened with me? I couldn't control myself just because that silly sentence came from Kira Takuto's mouth!" he was angry to himself. Then poured his head with cold water from one of water faucet near there.

Not long after that, someone came and said to him, "Are you okay, Eichi?" that was Mitsuki. She brought a towel for him. She looked worried about him.

Eichi sighed desperately, "I'm lost, Mitsuki. Sorry," he hung his head low.

"It's okay. We still have three games left. At least win two of it and we will be the champion of this sport festival," Mitsuki said while smiled. And then she dried Eichi's head with the towel, "We must win the 'two person-three legs' game, okay?" Mitsuki encourage him.

Finally, Eichi's gentle smile appeared again, "Okay."

Mitsuki walked back to the field to get prepared for the game, "Let's go back, Eichi. We must─"

But then she stopped her steps when Eichi suddenly hugged her from the back.

Mitsuki became deadly embarrassed, "E-E-Eichi?" she called his name haltingly. She couldn't spoke normally and a color of red plastered on her cheeks.

Eichi just hugged her tight without said something. He closed his eyes and inhaled Mitsuki's sweet body odor. He didn't want to do something improper to her. He just wanted to calm himself down, since his mind was in total mess right now.

Mitsuki still couldn't control her feeling right now. She felt her heart beat faster like crazy and her cheeks became much warmer, "Wha-What happened, Eichi? Are you really okay?" Mitsuki didn't try to break Eichi's hug towards her. She even wanted him to hug her much tighter, but of course she couldn't do that. She was just his ordinary friend right now, not his girlfriend.

Then finally, Eichi opened his mouth to say something, "I'm okay, Mitsuki. I just want to calm myself down now. Can we stay like this for awhile?" said Eichi with his eyes closed. His mind slowly to get right, as his thought about Takuto's saying began to fade away.

And as the reply, Mitsuki just nodded timidly while said, "O-Okay."

After about three minutes passed, Eichi broke the hugged, "Okay, now I'm ready for win this tournament! My power has fully charged!" cheered him with a high spirit fill his heart, "Let's go, Mitsuki! We will win the game!" he ran back to the field while pulled Mitsuki's arm.

Mitsuki still dumbfounded. Since everything happened really fast. But when she looked at Eichi's bright expression, she smiled happily and got his spirit to become the champion of this sport festival together.

...

...

...

Mitsuki and Eichi were in their position, got ready for the 'two person-three legs' game which they participate in. This was the final round, and they really wanted to win this game to substitute their lose in marathon tournament. But there were their strongest enemy too. The student council member were became finalists in this game. There were Nachi and Wakamatsu Madoka in line three, while Eichi and Mitsuki in line five.

They all got ready, "Ready? Set… and GO!" the judge pulled his gun trigger. As the game started, all finalists ran as quickly as they could to the finish line. But before that, in the middle of the track, there were some orders to do for the finalists.

"Come on, Mitsuki. We can do it!" Eichi encouraged Mitsuki who was in his right arm.

As the reply, Mitsuki just nodded in timid. Although it was just for the game, but Mitsuki still embarrassed being in Eichi's arm.

The two ran slowly, since it was difficult to walk with tied legs. And when they looked at who was lead in front of them, they both surprised because got Nachi and Madoka ran quickly and easily reached the order table.

Mitsuki started to panic, "Come on, Eichi. We must beat them," and she forced her partner to run faster.

"Okay. Come on!" Eichi yelled in high spirit. And then finally they reached the order table.

Mitsuki was the one who took the paper and read what was written on it, "Carry your special person in bridal style," Mitsuki read the order then turned to Eichi, "What is that mean? We need to bring someone he─ Waa!" Mitsuki screamed as she surprised when Eichi suddenly lifted her.

"I need to carry my special person, right?" Eichi said while showed his gentle smile, "So, I don't need to go anywhere," then he run quickly while carried Mitsuki who started to turn became tomato right now, since her face was all red.

When that sentence reached Mitsuki's ears, she suddenly felt like flied to the sky and flowers bloomed around her.

With Eichi's leg wasn't tied anymore, he could run quickly as when he was in marathon tournament. And of course with that, his ability in running was the first in that game. He beat all finalists there with his quick run and amazing power in carried Mitsuki which was very difficult to do. And so, Eichi and Mitsuki became the winner of 'two person-three legs' game. They were very happy and so were all 2-B class students.

"You two are really amazing! I'm proud to become your friend!" Kouki cheered happily and tapped Eichi's shoulder continuously.

"What was the order, anyway? Why did you carry Mitsuki that way, Eichi?" Meroko asked all of sudden.

Because of Meroko's question just now, their cheeks turned into brilliant red in a short time. But they couldn't say the truth since it would be really embarrassing to tell that order to everyone. And of course it made their friends teased them in their usual ridiculous way.

Then suddenly, when Mitsuki wanted to walk to Meroko's place, she screamed in pain, "Ouch!" and held his left legs.

"What happened, Mitsuki? Are you okay?" Meroko run to her and checked Mitsuki's left leg, "Seems that it's sprained."

"I'll bring her to nurse office," said Eichi while carried Mitsuki in bridal style again, but Mitsuki just silent and held her smile.

"Such a cute couple, aren't they?" Meroko said admired them. And her friends agreed with her.

...

...

...

Mitsuki felt awkward since Eichi held her foot and put a bandage around it right now, "Tha-Thank you, Eichi."

"Don't mind it, Mitsuki," replied Eichi simply. Then his gentle smile appeared again as he finished put the bandage.

"Can I ask something to you?" Mitsuki asked, felt unsure. And Eichi just nodded as his agreement.

"About that order before─ Why did you carry me instead your special person?" Mitsuki felt her cheeks burned.

Eichi chuckled, "Isn't it obvious, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki surprised with his answer, "Of course because you're special for me," he smiled.

"Spe-special? Re-Really?" Mitsuki couldn't believe her ears.

The caramel haired boy nodded, "Yes. You're special, my special person. That's why I carried you before."

Mitsuki couldn't feel her feet touch the ground anymore. She felt like she was flying now and her cheeks turned into red.

Then Eichi's face got nearer to Mitsuki's. Mitsuki who knew what would happen next, just closed her eyes and waited with high anticipation.

But then, when Eichi's lips just a few inch from Mitsuki's, somebody suddenly opened the door widely.

"EICHIII! Please come with me! We need you to receive the champion triumph!" Natsu screamed and he pulled Eichi's arm to follow him. Since he really shocked with everything which happened really fast, he just silent and walked followed Natsu outside, left Mitsuki dumbfounded in nurse office.

Mitsuki's eyes opened widely, "Wha-What was that?" she confused with what happened just now. But when she remembered Eichi who was going to kiss her before, she paused and then giggled in embarrassed as she touched both her warmed cheeks.

"Is there something you need to smile at, Koga Mitsuki?" someone said, and it surprised Mitsuki.

"Kira Takuto!" Mitsuki called his name, while looked at him who stood in the doorway, "It's none of your business."

Takuto chuckled, "I saw Sakurai Eichi went out from this room before. I bet he did something romantic to you, since you giggled that way."

After heard that, Mitsuki's face reddened, "I say it's none of your business!" Mitsuki half-shouted at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to get some medicines for Izumi. His hand injured," Takuto answered while took some bandages and medicines from first aid kit box near him, "What happened to your foot?" he looked at Mitsuki's left foot.

"It got sprained," she replied coldly.

"Sprained?" suddenly he squatted and touched Mitsuki's injured foot and checked it.

Mitsuki started to feel embarrassed, "What are you do─ Gyaa!" she screamed in pain, as Takuto fixed her foot bones position by bended it to right.

The brown haired girl winched in pain and held her left foot tight, "It hurts, you jerk! Do it more gently!" Mitsuki complained and shouted loudly. But then she surprised when Takuto hit her head, "Hey!"

"You're a girl. Don't swear that much!" Takuto said seriously, "Just feel your feet now, does it still hurt?"

Mitsuki pouted in anger, but then she became calmer when realized that her foot was completely cured, "The pain is gone! How can you do that?"

"I used to play basketball since middle school, so I know how to take care a sprained foot," he answered then began to walk outside, "I have to go back now, Izumi must be need me," he said and opened the room door.

Mitsuki surprised at his kindness to her although she have did something bad to him, "Koutei, thank you!" said Mitsuki.

But as the reply, Takuto just waved his hand while still walked back to the field where Izumi was in.

'He has a good side though," Mitsuki thought in her mind while smiled widely.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

While write this chapter, I just realize that I CAN'T MAKE ROMANTIC SCENE! Aarghh…

And that is the fifth chapter, everyone! Another review pleasseee~~? *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6: The Third Music Room

Wow I got four reviews for the previous chappie! Warm bear hugs go to **Wishpromise99** (don't you worry about the grammar, my grammar is sucks too ^_^;) **Chibi Anime-Chan** (thanks for the encouragement, but please stop that evil grin, I'll update the story TT_TT) **pancakezxc** (seems that romance scene is such a trouble, right? ^_^;;) and **meee** (hope that this chappie will satisfy you too ^o^)

It would be nice if you give me review for this chappie too ^_^

It's true that I'm addicted to Ouran High School Host Club. And this chapter mostly takes place somewhere which is really famous in that anime.

Disclaimer: Fullmoon wo Sagashite is Arina Tanemura's and the song lyrics in this chapter is not mine. It's obvious, isn't it?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter****Six**** The Third Music Room**

Mitsuki walked along her school hallway, while brought a lot of books which have titled related with mathematics.

She walked slowly then sighed, "What should I do? Every place in this school is not good enough for study. Even the library! They called it a library? Whereas it's really crowd and not quiet at all! How can a student study in a place like that?" Mitsuki complained with anger.

The mid-term exam was coming. And Mitsuki got crazy because of it. She is not only lack at sport, but also terrible at mathematics. Everytime she got mathematics class, she would get a horrible headache, since she understood nothing about it. So now it was her biggest problem. She has a willpower to study it more seriously from now, but then her spirit was going down as she couldn't get somewhere which quiet enough to study.

Mitsuki wandered around the school, and then arrived in front of a big door with a wooden nametag on it, written 'Third Music Room'.

"Third music room? I haven't been here before," she opened the big door just a bit, then surprised when sound of piano reached her ears.

The sound was really clear and melted everyone heart who heard it. Mitsuki amazed with the piano play, she wondered who played it. She encouraged herself to open the door wider, then deadly surprised when saw Kira Takuto was the one who played it beautifully. His face expression looked serious, but in the same time he seemed to enjoy it very much. Mitsuki could say nothing, but just stood in the doorway while adored his song.

Both of them enjoyed the song. While the one played the instrument, another heard it carefully and sometimes sung the song in her mind.

"I know this song, 'Love in the Ice'," Mitsuki thought while tried to remember the lyrics.

Then, without realized it before, she began to sing followed Takuto's play.

Tsumetai sono te kimi no seijanai  
Osanaki hibi hotta kizukakae  
Dareka wo aisuru koto osoreteru no  
Kotoba no uragawa se wo mukete 

_It's not your fault those hands are freezing  
Borne from those childish days, you carry the scars  
Are you afraid to love someone?  
You pretend not to see the other side of the words__  
_  
Dakishimeta kokoro ga koori no you ni  
Sotto tokedasu

_Like ice, the embraced heart slowly starts to thaw_

But suddenly Mitsuki stopped singing, when the music was stopped too. Her sight turned into the piano. And shocked when saw if Takuto stared at her with his frightening eyes right now. He looked really angry.

"What the hell are you doing here right now?" he looked very scary when said that to Mitsuki.

Actually Mitsuki felt a bit afraid when Takuto shouted at her like that, but then she encouraged herself, "I just looked for a place to study, then arrived here, and when I opened the door, there was you who played the piano," Mitsuki explained to him.

"And then, why did you sing?" Takuto asked her again.

"I don't realize it too! Since I know the song, so I sing it. Just that," Mitsuki started to hung her head, "I'm sorry for interrupt you."

The Koutei sighed, "Okay, I forgive you."

"Can you play it once again? I really like that song. 'Love in the Ice' isn't it?" Mitsuki was getting excited.

"No way," answered Takuto in anger, it made his tone raised.

"Please? Even if I beg you like this?" Mitsuki begged that student council presidents with both her hands gathered.

"Hell no," Takuto answered coldly and simply.

Mitsuki pouted while muttered, "Just say that you can't play if there's someone who see you."

When that sentence reached Takuto's ears, his wrath appeared again, "Wha-What did you say? You belittle me, huh?" he opened the piano cover again, and then began to play the note, "You'll disappointed for saying that after hear my brilliant and wonderful play!" he was being over-confident, just like usual.

It made Mitsuki irritated again, 'Geez… I'm still wondering how a guy like him could be chosen as Koutei!' she thought in her mind.

Then when Takuto started to play the song, Mitsuki could do nothing but just heard at his awesome play. Although he was over-confident like that, but honestly Mitsuki a bit agreed with him too, since his piano play could amazed her like this.

When Takuto reached the refrain part of the song, Mitsuki continued her singing before.

Daremo ga dare ka ni aisareru tameni  
Kono yo ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa  
Sore ga moshimo boku nara  
Mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo  
Towa no yasashisa de atatameruyo 

_For anyone to be loved by someone,  
Makes life in this world shine  
if it was me, I'd make your heart warm once more  
with eternal tenderness  
_

Unmei no itazura  
Kokoro wo itametemo  
Sono namida no saki ni wa  
Hitosuji no hikari ga  
Yami no naka maiorite  
Bokura wa kizukusa

_Even if fate's mischief pains the heart  
On the other side of those tears,  
A single ray of light will swoop down into the darkness  
We know  
_  
Kurushii hodo ni tsuyoku kanjiaeru  
Hito no nukumori 

_As strong as the feeling of suffering, we can feel people's warmth  
_

Daremo ga motteru kanashimi ya kodoku  
Iyashite moraeru basho sagashiteiru  
SO kimi ni wa sono basho ga koko ni arusa  
Osorenaide mou mayowanaide  
Boku ga mamoru 

_Everyone is searching for a place  
that can heal their sadness and loneliness  
so… for you, that place is here  
don't be afraid; don't hesitate anymore, because I'll protect you  
_

Then, they stopped when Takuto ended his play, "So, you can sing huh?" he said while stared at Mitsuki.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I can sing! My parents said that my voice is wonderful," Mitsuki complained.

Koutei just nodded and smiled, "And they were right," he said.

There was silent after that, and then Mitsuki startled when Takuto said something to her, "Is it your acting too?"

"What?" Mitsuki said quickly, then hummed as she thought about the answer for awhile, "A bit like that."

After heard Mitsuki's answer, Takuto chuckled, "What kind of answer is that?" he protested, "Just say yes or no."

The brown-haired girl hummed again, "Okay. Honestly, it's not acting," she told the truth.

"How unfortunate, Koga-san. Since I want to praise you if you're just acting all this time," he said with an annoying fake smile on his face.

And of course that made Mitsuki got really angry, but she just held it inside.

Then Takuto opened a conversation again, "Can you do me a favor?" he said, without turned his sight off from the piano in front of him.

Mitsuki lifted her shoulder, "What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about today, okay?" he said.

"About today? About what?" she got confused at Takuto's sentence.

"Just don't tell anyone that I can play piano and if today you sing with me. Just pretending that we don't meet each other today," Kira Takuto said, explained his favor to Mitsuki. At first when heard that, Mitsuki a bit startled, but then she asked him again.

"Why should I do it?" she asked bravely. Her brown eyes looked straight at Takuto's blue ones.

"Because I don't want anyone knows that I can play piano."

"Why don't you want anyone to know that you can play piano?"

Kira Takuto just sighed, "Because I don't want to."

Heard his answer, Mitsuki chuckled, "Such an unclear answer, Kira Takuto."

"That is my right to answer like that, Koga Mitsuki," he said in his modest style.

"Really? I think that the only one right which you have is just that silly table in the canteen," Mitsuki said with a slight of sly smile plastered on her face, made him remember the incident when first time they met about a week ago.

"It just one of many special rights I owned as student council president, Koga-san." Takuto answered, and he put his fingers on the piano again.

Mitsuki just chuckled once again, "Special rights, huh?" that was all what she said, since she couldn't think what must she said about this.

Then after a short break, the Koutei said something to Mitsuki, "Can I ask you something?" and Mitsuki nodded, "That Sakurai Eichi, what's your relationship with him?" he stared straight at Mitsuki's eyes with his intense deep blue eyes. It made Mitsuki felt timid.

"Why do you ask me about that?" she asked him back.

But Kira Takuto just lifted his shoulder, "Let's just say if I have a particular relationship with Sakurai Eichi."

Mitsuki deadly shocked, "Don't ever say that you're dating him!"

"Am I that crazy to do it?" his frightening face appeared as he said that, "Just answer my question."

When started to answer Takuto's question, Mitsuki cheeks turned into bright red as she remembered the incident in nurse office few days before, "He said to me before that I'm his special person. But, I think there's nothing more than it. At least until now," she answered while blushed.

Takuto laughed, "I'm sure that you love him."

Mitsuki startled after she heard it, "I-I-I don't!" she denied, but her cheeks still in red.

"It's obvious that you're lying," he replied, with a victory smile on his face.

But then Mitsuki hung her head low, "I don't know. But I do think that you're right, maybe it's true that I'm in love with him."

Takuto hummed and nodded while heard Mitsuki's confession, "It's bad then," he murmured silently.

"Wha-What did you say?" Mitsuki couldn't hear Takuto's lastest words just now, because as he said it the school bell rang loudly.

The two startled by the bell, "Wow. It's time to go back," Koutei said, while rose from the chair, so did Mitsuki.

Suddenly, Mitsuki remembered something, and began to run outside the music room, "Aah! I have history class after this! The teacher is really killer! I must go back first, Koutei! So, bye!" she said in hurry.

"Koga Mitsuki!" Takuto called her name and Mitsuki automatically stopped, turned her sight and faced him. He continued his words, "Nice to talk with you today!" as a slight of sincere smile plastered on his face.

Looked at his expression, Mitsuki surprised. This was the first time she saw him smiled like that. And as her reply, she just nodded happily and said, "See you next time, Koutei!" then disappeared from Takuto's sight in a short time.

And Kira Takuto just waved his hand to that girl.

"Sakurai Eichi, huh?" he muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Sakurai Eichi walked quickly in the school hallway, since he realized that he would be late for history class which taught by the scariest teacher in entire Sakurazaka academy. But because there is regulation for not run at school hallway, he just walked in hurry.

Then suddenly he bumped someone, "Ouch!" that person mumbled in pain.

And how surprised Eichi was, when his eyes got a figure of Mitsuki who rubbed her forehead, "Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki lifted her head, "Eichi! Wha-What are you doing here?" she still rubbed her forehead which bumped Eichi's chest.

"I'm just going to get back to the class after attended my club meeting. And what about you, Mitsuki? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same here. I just walked back to the class, and then bumped you," Mitsuki said.

"Where are you from? Since this place is pretty far from our class," Eichi asked again.

Mitsuki pointed her back with her thumb, "That third music room over there."

"The third music room? I haven't been there─" Eichi's sentence was cut; as he deadly surprised when saw someone walked outside that music room which Mitsuki meant in her words before.

And he even more surprised when knew who that person was. That was Kira Takuto.

His eyes widened in shock, and he could say nothing since there were many questions popped in his mind. What is he doing there? Why does he go out from the same room as Mitsuki? What are they two doing in that music room?

"I have, but just awhile ago," Mitsuki answered Eichi's question. She still didn't realize the reason why Eichi cut his sentence just now.

Mitsuki's answer couldn't reach Eichi's ears since his heart was still filled with anger and questions.

When he locked his eyes at Kira Takuto who was closing that music room's door, suddenly he turned his sight to him.

That Koutei said nothing, but just looked at Mitsuki with his deep blue eyes. Then he turned to Eichi whose face showed his confusion right now.

A devious smile plastered on his face.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And that's the sixth chapter, guys! Do you like it?

About the song in this chapter, the title is 'Love in the Ice'. This song was sung by Korean boy band named Tohoshinki, although they're Korean, but they sung their song in Japanese too. And this is the Japanese version. All song lyrics here are not mine; they belong to Tohoshinki or anyone who legally own it (I don't know who it is exactly, so I will just say the disclaimer that way ^_^)

Can I have another review from you? I'll post the next chappie after get at least three reviews. So, please revieeeww ^o^


	7. Chapter 7: May I Have Your Dance?

Yay! I got four reviews again! Never forget to say thank you to **meee**, **Chibi Anime-Chan**, **Wishpromise99**, and **Hmmmm.I-think-its-ME** for reviewing the previous chappie. Thank you for supporting this story so far. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too \\^o^/

Geez… Indonesia is getting colder day by day! Rain pours almost every day! And it forces me to put on a blanket while writing this story =_=;;

Although coldness is really bothersome (for me) but I still have to continue this story, right? So, this is the seventh chapter, guys!

Disclaimer: Everyone won't believe when I say if Fullmoon wo Sagashite is mine. And they are right! Fullmoon wo Sagashite belongs to Arina Tanemura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter ****S****e****ven**** ~ May I Have Your Dance****?**

"Why in the world I must wear this dress, Mom? It exposes my body too much," Mitsuki mumbled, muttered, and complained since morning.

It was a good day. At least that was what Mitsuki thought before her parents told her that tonight she must attended his father's boss' birthday party. Actually, it wasn't that bad for her, but she was sure that in that kind of party the guests would have dance, while in fact _she can't dance at all!_

It was true that Mitsuki is an educated girl. She is smart, elegant, and talented; but totally not in dancing. She realized it since she was still a kid. There was one day, when she had a dance practice in her elementary school; she even made about ten boys cried because their feet were stepped on by her.

Since that day, she never wants to dance over again.

"It's a nice dress, honey. You look really beautiful with it," Mitsuki's mother, Koga Hazuki said. She fixed Mitsuki's dress with her hands.

"But I don't like it, Mom. Feels like I don't wear clothes at all," she complained as put hands crossed on her chest. She felt really uncomfortable while wore that dress. It was a purple colored dress, with mini skirt which around twenty centimeter above her knees, sleeveless and a lower cut which made her exposed her chest too much. Moreover, the big black ribbon which tied tightly around her waist lifted her chest and made it looked much bigger.

She just wanted to put that dress off right now.

"You just feel that you don't honey, but in fact you wear a very beautiful dress!" Hazuki replied Mitsuki's grumble with ease. Then she turned Mitsuki to face the mirror, "Just look at the mirror, Mitsuki. Eww… How pretty my daughter is! Everyone in that room will lock their eyes on you when they see your appearance tonight! Moreover, if you're lucky enough, maybe you will meet your fate there! Just like─"

"Just like Mom and Dad, right? You have told me that story many times, Mom," Mitsuki said, still with her annoyed tone.

"What is it, Mitsuki? Have you met someone whom you like in Sakurazaka?" Hazuki out of the blue asked that.

And of course Mitsuki's cheeks turned into red right now. Eichi's face suddenly appeared in her mind, "I-I-I don't know, Mom!"

Hazuki still wanted to tease her daughter, "You have met him, haven't you? Who is he? Tell me tell me."

But before Mitsuki could answer Hazuki's question, one of the family driver entered the room and said that their cars have prepared.

"We continued it after the party okay, Mitsuki?" Hazuki said while winked her right eye.

'What an energetic mother…' Mitsuki muttered in her mind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mitsuki and her parents have arrived in the party hall. When entered that hall, Aoi and Hazuki were welcomed by many people in the party, seemed that her parents were a very famous person. While her parents greeted another guests, Mitsuki just followed them in the back, and sometimes smiled nicely when her parents mentioned her. She used to attend this kind of party, where a lot of businessman gathered, talked about their companies and then stabbed their enemy's back. That was cunning, indeed.

Mitsuki started to feel bored, but then her eyes widened when heard someone's name mentioned in her parents conversation.

"Nice to see you here, Kira-san. It's been a while, right?" Mitsuki's father said while shook someone's hand in front of him.

That name seemed familiar for Mitsuki's ears, and in a short time she felt something bad would come. But when saw at that man, she sighed in relief that something which she afraid of now wasn't came true.

"Yes, Koga-san. Glad to see you again. Are they your family?" that man asked again, as he turned to Hazuki and Mitsuki.

"Yes. This is Hazuki, my wife and Mitsuki, my daughter," Aoi answered as he pulled Mitsuki's arm to come forward, "Do you come alone, Kira-san?"

"Of course not. My wife is not in her best condition right now, so I bring my son here," he answered and turned to look for someone.

Mitsuki shocked when heard his sentence. Her bad feeling became true.

"Takuto! Please come here for awhile," he called his son's name. And it made Mitsuki's eyes opened widely.

As he walked to their spot, Mitsuki could do nothing but just hung her head low, tried to hide her face so Kira Takuto wouldn't notice if it was her.

"Koga-san, this is my son, Kira Takuto; he will be my successor in the future," Takuto's Dad introduced him to Mitsuki's family. Then Takuto just smiled and bowed in front of Aoi and Hazuki, "And Takuto, this is Koga Aoi-san, vice-director of Sugiyama Corporation. While beside Koga-san are Koga Hazuki-san and their daughter, Koga Mitsuki-san."

Heard the last name mentioned, Takuto's eyes widened. Didn't believe that it was really her, he looked at a girl who stood beside Koga Aoi. Then he smiled when his eyes were sure if that girl was Koga Mitsuki who he knew all this time.

Takuto's modest way in talking appeared again, "Nice to meet you, Koga Aoi-san, Koga Hazuki-san. And it's really a coincidence that we meet here, Koga Mitsuki-san," he said and Mitsuki lifted her head quickly as she surprised at Takuto's words just now.

The elders were startled too, "So, you two have known each other?" Hazuki asked.

"Yes, Koga-san. Mitsuki and I are in the same school. And we-," Takuto paused for awhile, and looked at Mitsuki who stared at him with her intense death glare right now, "We grow closer these days."

Mitsuki's jaw dropped.

Without looked at her daughter's pale face that time, Hazuki even more enthusiast with their relationship, "Wow! Really? How can you don't tell me about this, Mitsuki? Is Kira Takuto-san the boy whom you want to tell me earlier─"

Hazuki's sentence cut when suddenly Mitsuki said with a loud voice, "WAAW! It's enough, Mom. Should you give a chance to Dad and Kira-san to continue their conversation just now?" Mitsuki forced a smile to plaster on her face. Then she grabbed Takuto's arm and pulled him, "And can I borrow your son for a while, Kira-san? We need to talk about something," she said. Her fake smile hasn't disappeared yet.

Kira-san just nodded in agreement, "Sure, Koga-san. Just bring him as you please."

"Thank you," Mitsuki said in modest style. And then she roughly pulled Takuto's arm to follow her.

…

….

…

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuki asked while loose her hand from Takuto's arm.

"What's the meaning of your mother's saying just now? About the boy whom you want to tell her earlier? Did you say something weird about me?" Takuto asked her back.

"Just answer my question first, and you will get your answer."

"No. You answer my question first, and I will answer your question."

"Hey! Do you forget one of gentleman manner called _Ladies first_?"

Takuto sighed. He lost, indeed, "My father's company and Sugiyama Corporation have a good relationship in business, so there are two reasons why I'm here today. The first one because I'm invited to attend this party and the second is because I have to become my father's companion to substitute my mother who is sick now. Do you satisfy with my answer?"

Mitsuki just nodded while amazed with Takuto's long and complete answer.

"So, what's your answer for my question, Koga-san?"

The brown haired girl started to feel nervous, "Ah that- that is- aam… Nothing!" as she shook her head.

"What kind of answer is that?" Takuto's frightening face appeared, "Just answer my question honestly."

"Why must I answer your question? I'm not talk about you by the way. It's about another boy," Mitsuki denied.

The Koutei sighed, "So, what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just─" Mitsuki answered, then paused when realized that Takuto started to look at something above her stomach, "Wha-What are you looking at! You pervert!" she automatically crossed both her hands on her chest to cover it.

"Just something that a boy ─like me, probably looks at when they first time sees a girl," he said in ease, without any feeling of embarrassment at all, "I surprise that yours is that big," he still stared at that part.

Mitsuki's face turned all red in a short time, "Stop says it like that! It's embarrassing, you pervert!" she protested with a loud voice while still covered her chest with both hands. It was like she was going to hit his head that time.

Then Takuto sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll stop it," he said then started to walk left Mitsuki.

"Where are you going?" The brown haired girl asked.

Without said anything, Takuto answered it with pointed a big balcony outside the hall.

And knew what was that mean, Mitsuki followed Takuto who was not too far from her spot just now.

"Don't you afraid to be with a pervert like me? Who knows that I will do something improper to you?" he suddenly asked.

"Stop it. I believe that a Koutei like you won't do something like that. Since you are a person with a high self-esteem," answered Mitsuki.

"Really? But unfortunately you don't know me well, Koga-san."

"Then what? Are you going to rape me here? You won't do that, right? Since you have to keep a good reputation of your father─" Mitsuki's sentence cut when suddenly that Koutei walked nearer to her.

Mitsuki could see a slight of sly smile plastered on his face, "What if I want to do it right now?" he said, threatening Mitsuki with his fierce blue eyes.

Mitsuki felt like she has stepped on a dangerous land mine.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Mitsuki started to get panic as she took one step backward.

"Why do you still ask about it? Of course I'll do something that you say just now. It made an idea popped in my mind," he answered. And he continued his steps to walk closer to Mitsuki who kept walked backward.

"You must be crazy, Kira Takuto. You can't do it in this place," Mitsuki shook her head.

"Why not? I can do it wherever I want," he said while loosen his necktie.

Mitsuki gulped, "Bu-But you must keep your Dad's good reputation in other businessman's eyes! Beside, you are your family's successor, right? You can impossibly do it! Even it's here or in another place!" she tried to stop him.

But Mitsuki's effort was useless, because he put his hand around Mitsuki's waist right now and pulled her close to him, "I don't care."

Mitsuki felt like she wanted to scream that time.

As Takuto moved his face closer to Mitsuki's, that girl could do nothing except just closed her eyes and kept praying that Takuto would come back to his conscience. She didn't expect that everything would turn like this. She shouldn't have to attend this party from the beginning!

Mitsuki still closed her eyes while her heart beat like crazy. But then she surprised when Takuto suddenly stopped his act, and after that she heard a voice of someone laughed beside her ears.

"Wha-What…" Mitsuki opened her eyes, and looked at a boy who laughed uncontrollably. He even shed tears while laughed.

"You're so funny, Koga-san. How could you get panic just because of─" Takuto didn't continue his sentence, since he saw Mitsuki who suddenly powerlessly fell on to the ground, "He-Hey, are you okay?" he said, worrying. While touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Mitsuki shouted and kept Takuto's hand away from her, "How cruel of you, Kira Takuto! I thought that you were being serious! I-I-" Mitsuki's cry broke in a second. She sobbed and her tears fell overflowed.

Takuto was speechless. He didn't ever think that Mitsuki would cry like this, "I'm sorry, Koga-san."

Mitsuki still covered her face with both her hands. She didn't want to hear Takuto's apology.

"Do you hear me? I'm sorry, Koga-san. It's my fault. I won't do it anymore," he truly apologized.

And when Takuto tried to touch Mitsuki shoulder, he sighed in relief as Mitsuki didn't slap his hand anymore.

Takuto embraced Mitsuki's trembled body gently, while said, "I'm sorry. Really sorry. Please forgive me, Koga-san."

…

….

…

Mitsuki still sobbed. And they sat side by side on a bench near the balcony.

"Feel any better?" Takuto asked Mitsuki who still has a red face because of her crying.

Mitsuki didn't speak anything for awhile then said, "You are jerk."

Takuto sighed desperately, "What did I say about swearing?"

"But I can't describe you in any other word beside that," Mitsuki replied quickly.

And the Koutei just sighed again, "Okay, I'm a jerk. But since I won't do it again, stop calling me like that, will you?"

Mitsuki was silent, and then answered, "Okay," after a short break; Mitsuki continued again, "Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Takuto turned his eyes to Mitsuki.

"Why did you scold me about that swearing habit? Isn't it just my matter for swearing or not?" she asked seriously.

"But you're a girl, Koga-san. And a girl _must not_ swear. I think that's a very basic rule for a girl, isn't it?" Takuto answered.

Mitsuki chuckled, and then smiled, "Yes, I think you're right," she paused for awhile, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depend on what is it," Takuto said.

"It's easy," Mitsuki's smile widened, "Just scold me if someday you hear a swearing words come out from my mouth again."

"Okay. That's easy for me, Koga-san," Takuto lifted his shoulder.

Mitsuki suddenly decided something, "Oh! Just call me Mitsuki from now on, Koutei," she finally said it. And that meant if her relationship with Kira Takuto was closer from now, more than just knew each other.

Takuto smiled, "Is it really okay?" he asked. And as the answer, Mitsuki just nodded, "Then you can just call my first name too."

Mitsuki giggled, "Okay, Takuto," she tried to mention it, "But it still weird by call you like that, Koutei."

"Just call me Koutei then."

"But that's not fair, whereas you call me by my first name," Mitsuki pouted.

"Then train yourself to say it at home. Takuto-Takuto-Takuto"

"Geez… My mother will think that I join a certain strange religion by doing that."

The time when they started to enjoy their conversation, suddenly a sound of waltz music reached their ears.

"Seems that it's time for dancing," Takuto said, while rose from his seat.

Mitsuki looked at him who stood in front of her. Then how surprised she was, when suddenly Takuto stretched out his hand to her.

"May I have your dance, Mitsuki?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And the seventh chapter is finished, guys! Review please? *puppy eyes*

_Preview for next chapter : __**'Cinderella's Glass Shoes'**_

"_I warn you, I can't dance."_

"_Don't worry, I'll lead you."_

"_You get tired of me, don't you?"_

"_Then I can meet my prince with this__."_


	8. Chapter 8: Cinderella's Glass Shoes

Actually, in my plan chapter seven and eight are one, but then when realize if it's too long for just one chapter, i devide it into two.

And I got six reviews, everyone! I'm really really happy! Thank you to **Chibi Anime-Chan**, **Wishpromise99**, **Hmmmm.I-think-its-ME**, **redstarangel26**, **meee**, and **luchiatenshi**(although I don't understand what did you say, but thanks for review the chappie ^o^)

So, this is chapter eight, guys! Please enjoy it and don't forget to leave review! _

Disclaimer: I start to get bored every time I write it. As you know, Fullmoon wo Sagashite forever belongs to Arina Tanemura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter ****Eight ~ ****Cinderella's Glass ****Shoes ~**

Mitsuki's memory rolled back to the past time, when she was still a kid. She was in the bedroom with her mother sat beside her comfortable bed. She was going to sleep now, and it was time to Hazuki for telling a story for her.

"And in the end, Cinderella and the prince life happily ever after," Hazuki ended her story.

Little Mitsuki listened carefully to her mother's story then asked, "So Mom, the first time Cinderella and the prince meet is in a dance party?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Hazuki nodded, her smile appeared.

"And they are falling in love while dancing?" Mitsuki innocently asked again.

Hazuki nodded again.

"Then will I meet my prince someday, Mom?"

"Of course, Mitsuki. Every girl has their own prince in this world," answered Hazuki and she pecked Mitsuki's forehead.

"In a dance party?" Mitsuki continued her innocent question.

Hazuki lifted her shoulder, "Maybe."

"But Mom," Mitsuki paused, she wasn't sure for saying it or not,

"I can't dance."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mitsuki's eyes widened as she saw Kira Takuto who gave his hand to her. She got a bad feeling, she knew what was that mean. That gesture, when a man stretched out his hand to reach the woman's while said:

"May I have your dance, Mitsuki?"

Kira Takuto said the line. And it made Mitsuki's face turned pale.

Shouldn't a girl be happy if someone like Kira Takuto asked her to dance with him? Yes, she should.

But not for Mitsuki.

She was too panic, "I-I can't dance," Mitsuki spoke haltingly.

"Girls always said that, but in fact they can," Takuto said and shook his head, "Come on Mitsuki, be my partner."

Mitsuki still refused it with shook her head quickly, "You don't know how terrible I am in dancing."

"So, let me know it," Takuto pulled Mitsuki's hand in force and brought her to the ballroom.

Mitsuki tried to lose herself from Takuto's grab, "No, please. You'll humiliate yourself if I'm the one who become your dance partner."

"But I'm a good teacher, Mitsuki. Let me teach you how to dance," he said while a smile plastered on his face.

They were in the middle of the ballroom right now and Mitsuki became more panic, "Just ask someone else, Takuto."

"How can I do that? I want you to be my dance partner. Only you. Shouldn't you proud of it? Since I'm the one who ask you," he was too confident.

Mitsuki's face expression turned into the bothered one, same like a few days ago when Takuto still used to tease her.

"Now Mitsuki, take my hand," he streched out his left hand once again. Mitsuki wasn't really sure at first, but then she encouraged herself and took Takuto's hand slowly, and that Koutei's smile widened in satisfy.

"I warn you, I can't dance," Mitsuki threatened him again. She really hated this kind of thing, dancing specifically.

"Don't worry. I'll lead you," said Takuto sincerely, as he gave his best smile to that brown-haired girl.

Then unexpectedly, her cheeks began to turn red. She didn't expect it too. She thought that she wouldn't feel this kind of feeling to anyone expect Eichi. But tonight that idea was exactly wrong, since her face became warmer though the man who stood in front her right now wasn't Eichi.

"Just follow my step. Okay, Mitsuki?" Kira Takuto said and he started the dance with took a step to the right.

Mitsuki nodded in timid then took the same movement as Takuto's. She was really nervous, so she kept stared below without she realized it too, just to keep out her foot for stepped on Takuto's.

"What's wrong with my shoes, Mitsuki? Seems that you have interest on it," Takuto said, while held his laugh.

Mitsuki sighed, tried to be calm, "I just want to keep my step right, Takuto. Do you want me to step on your foot?" her eyes still on Takuto's feet.

He laughed, "Of course not. But it's too uncomfortable to dance with someone who keeps staring on under part of my body, Mitsuki."

"I AM NOT!" Mitsuki squeaked while her face became all red in a short time. She automatically lifted her head and faced Takuto.

That Koutei smiled then said, "Yes, just like that, Mitsuki. Keep your eyes on mine. That's how you treat your dance partner."

And once again, Mitsuki's face became much warmer. She couldn't even see straight on Takuto's eyes after that sentence out from his mouth. She just hung her head and tried to hide her red cheeks from him.

They danced as the music's flow. Mitsuki who was really clumsy at the beginning started to enjoy their dance. She followed Takuto's steps perfectly, but still couldn't get her eyes off of his feet. When she wanted to do as Takuto said before, to treat him well as her dance partner, she tried to lift her head and looked up at his deep blue eyes. But suddenly something that she was afraid of that time happened.

She loosed her concentration, and then stepped on Takuto's right foot.

"Waa! I-I'm sorry, Takuto! It is hurt, isn't it?" Mitsuki panicked, and her movement started to go messy.

"It's okay, Mitsuki. It doesn't really hurt me," he said. He realized Mitsuki's wrong footsteps, and then told her, "Just relax, Mitsuki. Don't mind your mistake in dancing. If you get panic, you'll mess up your steps," his blue eyes met the brown ones.

"O-Okay. I'll try," Mitsuki answered, and she looked below on Takuto's feet again, tried to take the same step as him.

Looked at Mitsuki's effort to master waltz, Kira Takuto smiled widely. And when Mitsuki could make her steps the same as him, he said and praised her, "Look, Mitsuki. Now you can dance, can't you?"

Mitsuki surprised when he said that, then looked at her footsteps, "Yes, I think I can dance now," her cute smile appeared.

"Congratulation then," the Koutei said to her, "I'm a good teacher, am I not?"

Mitsuki chuckled, "You praise yourself too much, Takuto."

"Since there are so many things that reasonable enough to be praised from me," his over-confident side appeared again.

And that ridiculous saying just made Mitsuki felt irritated once more, but she tried to be calm. She sighed deeply.

Takuto laughed, "You get tired of me, don't you?"

"Is that something that needs to be asked?" Mitsuki started to get angry.

After heard Mitsuki's answer, Takuto laughed again, "Yes, you're right. An over-confident guy like me must be really annoying, right?"

"There you know it," Mitsuki answered simply.

Then they stopped their conversation for awhile. No one talked between them; they just felt the music and moved as their body flow.

Mitsuki opened her mouth again, "Since when did you dance? You seem to be experienced in it."

"When I was a kid, my parents sent me to a school which had many lessons related in self-development. And so, from that school I learnt how do dance," Takuto answered and Mitsuki listened to it carefully.

"Including that piano playing ability of yours?" she asked again. Then Takuto nodded.

"What about you, Mitsuki? What kind of ability do you have?" that Koutei asked Mitsuki the same question.

Mitsuki thought about the answer for awhile, "As you know, I can sing. And when I was in middle school I learned to play violin."

"Violin? Do you still play it till now?" Takuto asked in the middle of her sentence. But unfortunately Mitsuki shook her head.

"I didn't have time to train it at home. So I began to forget how to play it," she explained, "Seems that you have interest in violin, Takuto."

"My mother was a violinist, so I know a bit about violin," he said, "I think if you still play violin, you'll be match with her."

Mitsuki smiled sadly, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? There is nothing to be apologized," Takuto told Mitsuki.

"Yes, you're right," Mitsuki's smile widened.

They kept silent for awhile. And then Takuto opened the conversation again.

Takuto looked at Mitsuki's dance steps now, and he satisfied that it was going better, "Seems that you have mastered waltz now, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki surprised, "Eeh? Re-Really?" she startled that Takuto praised her.

"Yes. You take the right steps without my lead. Moreover you move more calmly now. And I can see that you start to enjoy it," he said.

"Am I doing well? Am I a good waltz dancer now?" asked Mitsuki very enthusiast.

Takuto rolled his eyes, "Umm… I can't say that you're a good dancer right now, since you're still a beginner," and after heard that, Mitsuki pouted her mouth. Then Takuto continued his words, "But it's good enough to make your dance partner feel comfortable while dance with you," as he smiled.

Mitsuki never thought that Takuto would praise her like that, "Tha-Thank you," she said and Takuto just showed his smile.

But suddenly, Mitsuki remembered something, "Then I can meet my prince with this," muttered her while giggled shyly.

"Eeh? What did you say, Mitsuki? I can't hear you."

Mitsuki shook her head quickly, "Nothing. It just my inner mind."

"Tell me then," Takuto forced her.

That brown haired girl sighed again, "Do you know Cinderella?"

"Of course. Who don't know Cinderella? It's a really popular fairytale," answered Takuto, "Then what?"

"Then you exactly know the story, right? When the fairy gave her a pair of glass shoes, and then she went to the ball. There, she met the prince, she danced with him and in the end they fell in love each other."

Takuto just listened to Mitsuki carefully.

"Then, do you think if the prince fell in love with her just because of her dancing?" Mitsuki's brown eyes stared straight at the blue ones.

Heard Mitsuki's question, Takuto a bit confused how to answer it. But then a good answer popped in his mind, "Say, Mitsuki. Do you think that Cinderella really could dance well?"

Mitsuki nodded, "Of course. She was brave to dance with the prince, wasn't she?"

"Yes. But do you think that her dance was really that good?"

Mitsuki hesitated to answer it, "Maybe?"

Takuto shook his head, "In my opinion, she actually couldn't dance."

"How can you say that?"

"Do you remember what her job in that house was? A housemaid, right?" Takuto said and Mitsuki nodded. He continued again, "Then how could a house maid dance well?" Takuto said as looked straight at Mitsuki's eyes.

"But she was an Earl back then, so it would be impossible to her for not dancing well, right?"

"Yes, maybe she could dance well back then. But do you think how much time passed since her last dance? After her dad passed, her stepmother made her became a housemaid, right? And of course she was busy with her stepmother's orders. She couldn't train her dance anymore," Takuto argued.

Mitsuki surprised at his answer.

"It's same as your capability in playing violin, she started to forget how to dance," Takuto continued, "She still could dance, indeed. But not as good as before," he ended his explanation.

"Then, if Cinderella's dance wasn't the reason why the prince was in love with her, then what made it so?"

Takuto lifted her shoulder, "Her personality, maybe?"

"How could the prince knew her personality?"

Suddenly his smile appeared, "It's the same like us. While dancing, they talked a lot about themselves and knew each other more, so that was how the prince fell in love with Cinderella."

Mitsuki couldn't say anything, since she amazed at his answer, "Seems that you understand the prince's feeling well, Takuto."

"I just answer your question, since I saw that you wanted to hear my answer so badly, Mitsuki," Takuto said.

That brown-haired girl laughed, "Then thank you for answering my question, Koutei-san."

"You're welcome, Koga Mitsuki-san," replied him.

Their conversation was over, so was the music. People ended their dance, and bowed to each other.

"Thank you for become my dance partner, Koga Mitsuki-san," said Takuto in his modest way.

"You're welcome, Kira Takuto-san," Mitsuki bowed in front of that Koutei.

Afterwards, they gathered with their own family again. They talked with each other very friendly, and so did Mitsuki and Takuto. Seemed that Mitsuki has forgot about her first purpose to get closer with Kira Takuto just for using him as her puppet, since she looked really enjoy the whole night with that honorable Koutei. Their dance and all their nice conversation, it was grateful that she came to that party and met him.

The time when that party had finished, the two families parted to get back to their own houses again.

Then, as Mitsuki and her parents got in to their car and the driver began to ride it, all of sudden Hazuki asked her beloved daughter with a high anticipation, "How is it, Mitsuki? Did you meet your dream prince in that party?"

Mitsuki startled and she couldn't control her cheeks from blushed, "I-I don't know, Mom," she murmured slowly.

"Hey, just be honest to your Mom, Mitsuki. I won't scold you anyway," she persuaded her again.

The only one daughter in that family sighed then thought about the answer again in her mind. But it was really strange that the face which pictured in her mind that time wasn't Eichi's like before, it was Kira Takuto's. With his brilliant smile which appeared many times when they dance waltz together.

Mitsuki felt something weird happened to her, since every time she saw Takuto's face in her imagination, all she could do just tried to control her heart which beat like crazy. That was the same as when Eichi was about to kiss her several days ago.

That was deadly strange. She didn't know what to do.

The brown-haired girl was calming herself, "I really don't know, Mom. It's just─," Mitsuki paused her sentence to sigh deeply, "─very confusing."

She said while felt her fast heartbeat by put both hands on her left chest.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And that is chapter eight, everyone! Would you mind to give me some reviews?

_Preview for next chapter : __**'As Campfire Warming the Night'**_

"_For God sake! What are you doing?"_

"_Strawberry, huh?"_

"_How dare he─ __I hate him!__ I really hate him!"_

"_One of our friends is missing. We are going to search for her."_


	9. Chapter 9: As Campfire Warming the Night

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the very long update~~ since I got writer's block in writing the chapter.. But now I'm back bring the ninth chappie! Yay! ^o^

Anyway, I will say THANK YOU VERY MUCH to my precious readers who have support this story this far and review every chapter : **Wishpromise99**, **Hmmmm.I-think-its-ME**, **redstarangel26**, **Chibi Anime-Chan**, **meee **(please forgive me for the late update, I appreciate your encouragement ^_^). Because of you guys, this story still exist \\^_^/

And also bear hugs go to **Full Moon-er** and **Elizabeth** who also reviewed the previous chappie. Especially for you guys, I have my reply for your reviews in the end of this chapter, so please check it out! \\^o^/

And this is the ninth chapter, guys! Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Fullmoon wo Sagashite. It belongs to Arina Tanemura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter ****Nine**** ~ As Campfire Warming the Night ~  
**

Spring came and the weather became really good. It was warm and the wind not really strong, so the school principal decided to make a particular activity outside the class. The camp! Yes, they would go to a camp field and spend the whole two days together. It took place in a small village in Kyushu, which has a fresh air and lovely scenery, really fit with principal's desire to get a refreshing place.

"Mitsuki, can you please cut these carrots too?" Meroko asked Mitsuki as she handed her a bunch of carrots in her hands.

Mitsuki nodded and took the carrots, "Okay," she said simply, "What are we making, Meroko?"

But the pink haired girl unexpectedly lifted her shoulder, "I think it will be curry," she paused then continued again, "Kitsuka is our chef right? Just ask her then," Meroko smirked and so did Mitsuki. They just got orders from Kitsuka, their head chef. Kitsuka was really excited when it goes to cooking things, and this time too. She quickly took the place as their cooking team leader even before the rest could decide who it would be.

Since they didn't want Kitsuka to show her ferocious anger, so they just did what she wants.

The girls were busy with their cooking, while the boys tried to build the tents. Those boys were really terrible, seemed like they didn't use to have a camp activity in their whole life. Mitsuki and Meroko just laughed uncontrollably when saw their clumsiness.

Meroko still laughed, "Look at them. Aren't they silly? How in the world a boy can't build a tent?" said her in the middle of her laugh.

The brown haired girl just nodded, but still laughing. She seemed very entertained while watched her ridiculous boyfriends.

"What will you make for dinner, Mitsuki?" Eichi suddenly appeared from their back, and it was really surprised Mitsuki. She even almost cut her own finger when heard Eichi's voice reached her ears.

"I think it will be a curry, Eichi," Mitsuki replayed what Meroko said before, "Do you like curry?"

Eichi nodded his head slowly, "Yes, I like curry. Especially if you're the one who make it, Mitsuki," he teased that brown headed girl. And of course that made her face became all red in a short time. She was more like tomato than a human right now. But it was strange that she couldn't feel any fastened heartbeat in her chest, not like several days before when Eichi did the same as today to her.

"Wow, our class rep teases a girl! This is the first time I see you do that, class rep," Meroko said, couldn't hide her grin, "Are you being a flirtatious boy from now?" she teased him again, while got her fist near Eichi's mouth, imitated what reporter usually do.

"Na-ah, I think I can't tease any other girl beside Mitsuki. So, I can't be called by that," Eichi said in ease, and Mitsuki really turned into tomato.

"Ple-please stop it, Eichi... It-It's really embarrassing," Mitsuki begged.

But Eichi laughed as he saw Mitsuki's red face, "Haha. Okay, okay. I know, Mitsuki. I'll stop it," he said as sat down to an empty chair beside him.

Mitsuki could show her cute smile after that.

"But, why don't you help them build the tent, class rep? It is your task, you know," Meroko gave Eichi her intense death glare.

"They just so hopeless, they even can't do such easy thing like build a tent. I get tired of them," he complained and sighed deeply.

"And can you build some?" Meroko challenged him.

"Hey, I'm the best class rep here. Of course I can build a tent," Eichi answered with his over-high confidence, and it made Meroko grumbled in bothered.

Mitsuki grinned, "Then, if you that great, just do what Kira Takuto do to his class, mister class rep," she said then pointed a group of students about ten meters in front of their class tent area. There were 2-A class students who leaded by the Koutei, Kira Takuto.

They built their tents together, and it shortened the time. It could be seen that not all boys experienced with that tent-building things, but Kira Takuto told them what to do. And when they have known how to do it, they divided themselves into three groups to take care of another tents. Mitsuki and Meroko amazed at their good coordination, not like their boys did.

"So, what will you do to beat them, mister class─," but before Meroko could finish her line, Eichi suddenly got up and walked quickly to the boys. He scolded them all and forced them to make the tents in a short time, with his lead.

He couldn't accept that, of course, beaten by a class which leaded by Kira Takuto whom he was really hate.

Saw their class rep was in a mess right now, the two girls just laughed, "Eichi is sure funny, isn't he?" Meroko said.

Mitsuki couldn't control her laugh, she even shed tears because of it, "Yes, he is really childish too," replied her. And when they stopped laughing, that brown-haired girl looked at a water pail under the table, "I will get some water to wash the vegetables," she said and Meroko just nodded as her reply. Then Mitsuki began to walk slowly to a river near the camp field.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow! What a beautiful view over here," Mitsuki squeaked, as she amazed at a river side in front of her spot right now. The river was really clean; we even could see those cute fishes which swam freely in the water. Mitsuki have never seen this kind of scenery before.

"Unfortunately the principal didn't choose this place to be the camp field. It would be nice to spend the whole camp activity right here with the others," Mitsuki mumbled all by herself, "Excuse me, mister and miss fish, I'll take some water from here, okay?"

Just when Mitsuki was going to put the water on her pail, a sound of chuckle startled that brown-haired girl, "Tsk. You even talk with a fish, Mitsuki. How weird you are," Mitsuki's eyes widened when saw Takuto who took steps closer.

Mitsuki pouted, "Just say whatever you want to say about me, Koutei. I won't─" she suddenly stopped her sentence when her eyes caught Takuto's elbow which bleeding, "Wha-what happened to your hand?" she walked to that Koutei's spot.

Kira Takuto lifted his left hand which injured, "Oh this? It's nothing. Just a little scratch," but how surprised he was, when Mitsuki checked his elbow.

"You just command your friends to do the tent building, right? How could you get this?" she complained while wiped off the blood.

"Nachi brought the nails in his hands, then suddenly he bumped me and one of those nails made a big scratch on my elbow like this," he explained.

"What kind of accident is that?" Mitsuki mumbled as she heard that ridiculous story.

Takuto laughed, "Of course that wasn't the real incident, Mitsuki," then he said, "When I climbed on a tree near my tent to tie its rope, I fell and then got this scratch," he explained to her again, "Is that make sense?"

"Much," Mitsuki replied simply, since she was still busy of cleaning off his blood.

He looked at her closely, at her soft and beautiful brown hair, a pair of attractive golden eyes, and then down to her pink colored lips. Kira Takuto even surprised at himself whose eyes kept stared at that part. Looked at those cherry lips, suddenly his heart trembled. A strange feeling appeared, he wanted to taste it, felt the smoothness of her lips, and even licked the façade. That powerful Koutei couldn't control himself, and without he realized it beforehand, he has pressed his own lips against that tempting ones.

As Mitsuki felt another lips touched hers, both of her eyes widened in shock. She never expected it, when she saw those blue eyes came closer to hers, she just ignored it, thought that Kira Takuto just wanted to make fun of her like what he did in the party. But when realized that she couldn't say anything since her lips were locked with his, she already recognized if that Koutei was seriously _kissed_ her.

They stayed in that position in about a minute. Then Mitsuki cut the kiss and pulled away, "For God sake! What are you doing?" she shouted while wiped the mouth with her hand. Her face color turned into a bright red and her heart thumped faster for sure.

A slight of pink covered Takuto's cheeks, but he tried to hide it. And as the reply, he lifted his shoulder in ease, "Just like you know, kiss you."

Afterward a loud sound appeared and Takuto winched in pain as Mitsuki slapped his left cheek in anger. He rubbed his cheek, but didn't complain as he knew that it was his entire fault. He looked at that pig-tail haired girl and surprised when saw tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"How dare you steal my first kiss like that? I have known it from the beginning, that you're jerk! A real jerk! I hate you, Kira Takuto!" she shouted out loud as she let all her anger out. And after grabbed the water pail, she ran quickly while still wiped her lips, left Takuto all alone.

That Koutei brushed his hand on his lips, tried to wipe that kiss from his mouth, but then stopped when felt a strange sensation tickled his tongue. He could tell this taste, "Strawberry, huh?" muttered him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mitsuki walked away along the river side. She was really surprised, angry, confused, and even more feelings lingered in her heart. She still wiped her mouth like before, then squatted to take some water and poured it to her mouth. She was speechless, couldn't say anything for a moment after that. Tears still rolled down on her cheeks, even not as much as before, but she was still too shocked to stop it.

"How dare he─" she sobbed and tried to control her breath, "I hate him! I really hate him!" she shouted loudly again.

She ran away until she thought if she has disappeared from Takuto's sight. Mitsuki didn't want to see him anymore, never more. Her footsteps brought her to another side of river side, where she could calm her mind down. She took a deep breath and then wiped the tears on her chubby cheeks. She would forget it for sure, but it was so strange that the picture of that incident didn't want to leave her mind.

All what see could see just those brilliant blue eyes which stared straight at her brown ones. She couldn't forget the taste of his lips, those wet yet smooth lips of him. How hard she tried to remove that feeling from her mouth by wiped it continuously, just like a curse, it remained stick on hers.

"Settle down, Mitsuki. Just forget it. Consider that it never happened to you," she said to herself. Her heart thumped faster immediately.

Then after a long and deep breath which she took, she could control her heartbeat. She opened her eyes again and anything was going better than before. She sighed in relief. But when she looked at the clear and blue water, that blue eyes appeared again all of sudden. In a flash, her face became a color of red. She couldn't forget it though. It was her first kiss after all.

"What should I do?" she muttered, while tapped both of her cheeks.

She tried to calming down herself once again, but then suddenly something made her lose her concentration. Mitsuki felt something fell on her head and when she took it, both of her eyes widened in shock. A caterpillar was in her hand.

"GYAAAA!" she screamed loudly, very loudly while ran fastest as she could in seconds. She ignored all the facts that there was a forest facing her, and without she realized it before, she ran to that forest.

The time when she thought that her heart was calming slowly, she stopped running. She was exhausted and bended over to catch her messy breath. She closed her eyes, then when she opened both of it, how surprised she was, since she was in unknown place right now.

"Whe-where am I?" her both eyes widened in shock.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sky was getting darker as the sun began to set. Meroko and the others has finished prepared all meals for the dinner. But then when she recognized that there was someone who not there, she started to get panic, "Guys, do you know where is Mitsuki?"

All eyes stared at her with a confusion look could be seen. And after a short pause, they shook their heads in unity.

"Mitsuki was always with you, wasn't she?" Eichi asked to Meroko and walked closer to her.

Meroko answered not sure, "Yeah, but we separated when she said that she wanted to take some water from the river."

"So, let's search for her there," Eichi commanded the whole class to divide into groups and then looked for their precious friend.

But then when they were going to walk to that river, Kira Takuto who was given responsible for that camp activity event looked at 2-B class members who suddenly separating themselves from the group. He took quick footsteps to get closer and tried to stop them.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked to that group of 2-B class students. And of course their face's expression turned into irritated one in seconds.

Eichi was the only one who answered his question, "One of our friends is missing. We are going to search for her."

"Who is it?" Kira Takuto asked him again.

Eichi sighed and then said, "It's none of your business, and we can look for her without─"

"It's Mitsuki, Koutei! Koga Mitsuki. You know her, right?" Meroko suddenly cut Eichi's sentence and replied Takuto's question.

That Koutei's blue eyes widened in surprise, "Mitsuki?" he didn't believe at his own ears, "But wasn't she at the river?"

"Yes, and we are going to walk there just when you called us," Meroko said in ease and lifted her shoulder.

Kira Takuto blew his breath out, "Okay, now we will search for her everywhere but that river is the main place to be search for in," he said while stroke his hair, "I will get some help from my class members. You can go first," he turned around and then made his way to 2-A class tents.

The whole members of 2-B class were really surprised. They never expect that Koutei would help them in quick action.

"Can I say something good about him?" suddenly Natsu broke the silent, "He seems not that bad, guys."

And unexpectedly, all of students in 2-B class nodded their heads in unity.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I'm sorry. Again, I must divide the chapter into two chapters, since it is too long.

I don't want your eyes get tired after read such a very long chapter. So please look after the tenth chapter to see what will happen next.

Review reply:

For **Full Moon-er**: Really thank you for criticize. Yes, I've think about it for a long time to have someone edit my story or have a beta reader. It would be good if my story could be read comfortably in a proper grammar. But unfortunately, I haven't found any beta reader yet. So, is there anyone whom you could introduce me? Cause I don't know where to find beta reader friends.

For **Elizabeth**: Thank you for reviewing. As I know, -san can be use for calling both man and woman, while –kun is for man and –chan is for woman. Actually, -kun and –chan could be use for calling someone who isn't really close with us by put it after the surname (ex: Koga-chan), but sometimes it also can be use for calling close friends or dating partner. My reason for use –san in this story is because most of characters here are living in a high-class society, so I think it would be better to use –san rather than –chan or –kun.

So, can I have other reviews from you guys? *puppy eyes*

_Preview for next chapter : __**'Under the Starry Night Sky'**_

"_Seems that you have eyes on her, don'__t you?"_

"_I'm not a Kira anymore."_

"_I will find you right away next time. I promise."_


	10. Chapter 10: Under the Starry Night Sky

Hi guys! I'm back with tenth chapter. Like I said before, chapter ten is like the second part of chapter nine.

And again, I want to say thank you very much to readers who reviewed the previous chapter : **Hmmmm.I-think-its-ME**, **redstarangel26**, **Chibi Anime-Chan**, **Wishpromise99**, **meee**, **slashingfruit101**, and **Elizabeth** (thank you for the suggestion, I'll try to do as you suggest to me \\^o^/)

So, just enjoy the tenth chapter! And don't forget to leave reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own Fullmoon wo Sagashite and its cute characters, but only in my dream.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Ten ~ Under the Starry Night Sky ~**

"Can I talk with you?" those caramel eyes stroke at a tall figure in front of him.

That figure turned back, and then his eyes caught a picture of Sakurai Eichi who stared straight at him. He lifted his shoulder, "Of course."

Those brilliant blue eyes owner followed Sakurai Eichi's steps for walking a bit far from those searching group spot. He wanted to make a personal conversation with that Koutei, so they would need a quite place. Just when they thought if they far enough to avoid their friends' attention, those two male students stopped the steps and faced each other's side.

"What is it, Eichi?" Kira Takuto opened the conversation.

Eichi looked straight at Takuto's eyes, "I just wondered, Takuto. How could you know if Mitsuki was at the river?"

Kira Takuto's eyes widened. He couldn't tell to this guy if he ever met Mitsuki there, "I-I saw her took some water there this afternoon."

"Seems that you have eyes on her, don't you, Takuto?" that 2-B class representative got straight at his question, and it made Takuto startled at first, but then when he settled himself down, he finally found the answer.

That Koutei's infamous sly smile appeared out of the blue, "Well said, Eichi," that was all his answer. And of course after heard that sentence out from Koutei's mouth, anger suddenly filled in Sakurai Eichi's heart.

"What do you mean by that?" Eichi held his anger, but his fist still tightened.

That sly smile still plastered on Takuto's face, "Well, I know that you love her, Eichi. And now you want to monopolize her?"

"Just go straight at your point, Kira Takuto!" that caramel eyed boy shouted at him, as he couldn't hold his anger any longer.

But before replied Eichi's sentence, he lifted his shoulder in ease, "Okay. As you please, I will go straight at the point," he said and then turned his deep blue eyes on the caramel ones, "Seems that I start to like her as well, Kira Eichi," his smile widened.

Suddenly Eichi's fist flew quickly on Takuto's left cheek. That class rep couldn't control himself anymore, as that sentence reached his ears. He hit Kira Takuto, and since it was too strong to bear, he fell on the forest wet ground. That powerful Koutei wiped off the blood which rolled down from his inner mouth while looked straight on both Eichi's eyes which burned in anger.

That brown haired boy leaned toward the black haired one to show his threatened look to him, "Don't you dare to touch her even once, Kira Takuto. And don't ever call me by that name again. I'm not a Kira anymore. I hate being in the same surname as you," he said and then turned his body to leave that place, didn't want to see that Koutei's face again.

But Kira Takuto didn't afraid of him at all. He just chuckled as Eichi threatened him like that, "You can do nothing about it, Eichi. Since Kira family's blood still flows in your body," his sly smile appeared on his face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Night came and the light disappeared slowly. Mitsuki was still in the middle of forest now and as her surrounding turned into a pitch dark, her whole body started to tremble in fearful. She was all alone there without any lighting and weapon to protect herself. She had tried to call someone to find her through the cell phone but there was no signal reached that place. She had walked all day long to find the camp area again, but nothing could she get except a big wound on her right feet, since she had tripped on a slippery mud-covered ground before.

"Wh-What should I do? It's getting frightening here─" she muttered all by herself then felt her heartbeat which became much faster these time.

Mitsuki wrapped her own body in her arms, tried to comfort herself in that cold night. She just sat there, under a big tree which she believed was safe enough to hide from any wild animals which could attack her anytime. She was really afraid indeed, but attempted to settle herself down, told to her own mind if everything would be fine and her friends would find her soon. Really soon.

But she still couldn't control her fast heartbeat and moreover grew more afraid, "God please, make Meroko realize that I'm not in the camp right now─"

Her prayer was cut when suddenly a sound of something moving behind the bushes reached her ears. Both of her golden eyes automatically turned to the side where that sound came from. Mitsuki's body trembled and her heart beat even faster now. Since the forest was really dark now, she couldn't see what was behind those bushes. That thing seemed to move closer and closer, as she could hear the voice of it walked through the bushes again. In a second, Mitsuki stood up while held her injured foot. She got ready for running away if it was a wild animal which moved closer to her.

"Don't- Don't get even closer than this!" she shouted, tried to stop that thing from coming.

After she shouted like that, the sound disappeared. Seemed like that thing was stopped its steps or just ran away. And Mitsuki could take a deep sigh.

But not long afterwards, that sound appeared again and Mitsuki moved backward quickly. She wanted to run, however her injured foot didn't let her to do it. So she just walked slowly while dragged her right foot to escape from that place.

Suddenly a voice of man surprised her, "Mitsuki?" that voice called her name. And Mitsuki automatically turned to him.

How surprised she was, when her eyes caught a tall figure of Kira Takuto stood a few meters in front of her, "Ta-Takuto?" she called him haltingly, as really surprised to see him there. Those widened golden eyes met the blue ones.

When heard Mitsuki who called after him, his brilliant smile plastered on his face. He took a deep sigh in relief while walked closer to Mitsuki, "Thanks God I find you here, Mitsuki. All of your friends are really worried now," he said.

Mitsuki's eyes still widened in shock as looked at Takuto who walked closer. And when he was right in front of her, she couldn't say anything except called his name once again, "Takuto?" her eyes locked on Takuto's face which a few inch above hers.

"Yes, it's me, Mitsuki. Did something happen to you?" he grew worried and then held Mitsuki's shoulder in his hands.

Mitsuki was still dumbfounded and surprised. And when she could get her conscience back, she suddenly ran to Takuto and wrapped both of her hands around him, "Why do you take so long? I'm afraid, Takuto! Really afraid─" she said haltingly while buried her face on his warm chest. Her cry broke at seconds as she let out all the fear which filled in her heart these last times.

That honorable Koutei could do nothing as he saw that girl cried uncontrollably on his chest. His gaze became much warmer when the voice of Mitsuki's sobs reached his ears. He tried to comfort her by hugged her back while said, "I know. I'm sorry, Mitsuki. I will find you right away next time. I promise," as caressed her brown hair gently.

…

….

…

"Sing me a song, Takuto," Mitsuki asked that student council president who piggybacked her while walked back to their camp area. Thanks to that big wound on Mitsuki's foot, now she couldn't walk alone anymore. So, with a small grumble before, Takuto decided to piggyback her along the way.

Heard that ridiculous request out from Mitsuki's mouth, he chuckled, "Do you think I can sing in this kind of position?"

But Mitsuki just laughed, "Maybe? You are a student council president, right? You must be having many abilities," she complained.

Kira Takuto sighed desperately as heared Mitsuki's sentence, "Whatever you say, Koga Mitsuki. A Koutei has his own limit after all," replied him.

There was a short break after Takuto's last sentence, while Mitsuki still laughed at him. She even shed tears while laughed.

Then Mitsuki opened the conversation again, "Am I heavy?" she asked him after saw sweat rolled down on his face.

He lifted his shoulder, "Not really. But enough to make me exhausted," he answered the question. Mitsuki tapped his shoulder lightly since she understood what that sentence was mean while Takuto just laughed as saw Mitsuki who pouted her mouth in anger.

"Just say that I'm heavy," she grumbled and still pouted her mouth like before. But then her eyes widened when saw a slight of red color on Takuto's left cheeks, "Takuto, did something happen to you?" she asked as her worried face appeared in a flash.

That Koutei shook his head, "Nope. Nothing happened. What's wrong?" he asked her back as he turned to her.

"Are you lying to me? Did you fight with someone? Your left cheek is red," she asked him again and then moved her hand to brush his red cheek, but then startled when Takuto winched in pain as she touched it, "Do-Does it hurt?" she said haltingly.

"Just a little bit," Takuto replied.

"What happen to your cheek? You fought, didn't you?" Mitsuki forced him to tell her the story.

Kira Takuto kept silent for a moment and then he sighed deeply, "Okay, you win. Yes, before I looked for you I fought with someone."

"Who is it?" Mitsuki grew curious.

"My cousin," he answered simply.

"Your cousin? You have cousin in Sakurazaka?" both of Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock.

And as the reply, he just nodded his head.

"I never heard about this. What is your cousin's name?" that brown haired girl asked again.

Takuto took a deep sigh again, "Even I tell his name to you, you won't believe it," he said.

"Really? Why? Do I know your cousin?" Mitsuki asked, and Takuto nodded his head again, "Wow! Just tell me his name then."

"Promise me, you won't surprise or jump in shock after hear it?" Kira Takuto said.

"Promise," said Mitsuki as she nodded her head.

Before told her his cousin's name, Takuto took a deep breath first, "My cousin is Sakurai Eichi."

Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock, "Wha-What?"

"It's Sakurai Eichi, your class representative. Don't you know him?"

"You must be kidding me. His surname is Sakurai, while yours is Kira. That makes no sense at all," that girl shook her head.

"Sakurai is his current father's name. His real surname is Kira ─same as mine, Kira Eichi. We related in blood as the same family, if I can tell," Takuto explained it to Mitsuki whose dropped jaw and widened eyes.

"How-How could it be? How could his surname become Sakurai?" Mitsuki still didn't believe at Takuto's words.

"I'll tell you the truth, but promise me that you won't tell anyone about this," he said.

"O-Okay, I promise," replied her.

"Actually, Eichi is not a son from my uncle's lawfully-wedded wife," he started his story and it made Mitsuki shocked even more, "He is son from a mistress, so his existence never accepted in Kira family. As long as I know, after he was born seventeen years ago, my uncle abandoned him and his mother. They never appeared again after that, and we lost contact with them. And then it was a year ago when I saw him at school welcoming ceremony as the successor of Sakurai family after his mother married with the head of Sakurai household," he told that girl the whole story.

Mitsuki completely lost her words that time. Takuto and Eichi are relatives? She still couldn't believe her own ears.

"You must be shock, aren't you?" asked Takuto since he couldn't hear any other word came out from Mitsuki's mouth.

"Of-Of course I am! Since I never think that you two are relatives! It's really─ confusing, you know!" Mitsuki said while held her head with one of her hand as the sign if it started to spin around.

"Don't make it difficult. It's me and Eichi's problem anyway. You don't have to think about it seriously," Takuto said to her, "You won't blabber it to anyone, will you?" he spoke again, made her remembered about the promise she had made a few minutes before.

That brown haired girl nodded earnestly, "I know. I know. I will tell no one about it. You can trust me, Takuto."

Kira Takuto's brilliant smile widened on his face in a short time, "Okay, I'm sure I can trust you, Mitsuki."

They walked in silent again and Mitsuki lifted her head to look up at the beautiful night sky above them, "Wow. Sky is so wonderful tonight. Since it isn't cloudy, we can see those uncountable stars hanging there," Mitsuki squeaked as her golden eyes locked on that starry dark sky.

After Mitsuki's sentence reached Takuto's ears, he began to look at the same direction as her, to that amazing night sky. He couldn't say anything except agreed with her, since he was stunned with its gorgeousness too, "Yeah you're right. It's beautiful," then afterwards he remained silent again, while in the same time Mitsuki enjoyed the beauty of that starry sky with a widened smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki," Takuto said with a low voice, but Mitsuki still could hear it clearly.

"What is that for?" that sentence automatically out from Mitsuki's mouth as he said it.

Without Mitsuki knew it, Takuto's cheeks turned into pinkish in a short time, "You know, for that kiss before. I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself that time," he answered Mitsuki's question. And it made Mitsuki remembered about their kiss before, whereas she began to forget about it.

Her face became all red all of sudden, "O-Oh that kiss? It-It's true that I was mad at you before, Takuto, because it was my first kiss after all. But-But─" she said haltingly as she could her heart beat faster because of it, "Since you have safe me this time, so you don't need to mention it anymore, Takuto."

But surprisingly a small chuckle out from Takuto's mouth "Seems that it's really easy to get forgiveness from you, Mitsuki. You're too kind."

"Then what? You want me for not forgive you and then make you do something as the replacement?" Mitsuki replied quickly.

"No, of course not, Mitsuki," answered him in ease, "Thank you for forgive me that easy," he showed his gentle smile.

And that brown haired girl just smiled back at him while nodded her head.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki!" they both startled at the voice which reached their ears. It was Meroko who ran closer to them while waved her hands in enthusiast. Her face looked really shining more than the sun, as she was deadly happy when saw her friend again.

"It's Meroko! Please put me down, Takuto."

"It's ridiculous. You can't walk, remember?"

And Mitsuki startled after heard that sentence, "You're right."

"I will support you, Mitsuki," said him as put her down and then helped her walking.

Just when Takuto had his arm around her waist, Mitsuki's cheeks became much warmer.

"You've found her, Koutei? Oh Mitsuki, where did you go? We all deadly worried about you," Meroko groused unstoppably. She more like a mother than a seventeen years old girl. And it made Mitsuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know that you worry about me, Meroko. But I'm fine and everything is fine now. Thank you for worrying me," she said while smiled.

Meroko suddenly hugged her tightly, "There is nothing to be thanked for, Mitsuki."

They stayed in that position for while and then broke the hug when a familiar voice reached their ears, "Mitsuki!" it was Eichi who called her name.

"Eichi!" Mitsuki called his name back and that caramel haired boy ran closer to her.

As Takuto saw that boy got closer to them, he could do nothing expect tried to control his anger which filled in his heart.

It was the same as Eichi, when his eyes caught the figure of Kira Takuto, his anger grew bigger. But he tried to hold it, not wanted everyone to know his relationship with Takuto, "Are you okay, Mitsuki? What happen to your foot?"

"It's nothing. I tripped in a slippery ground and I got this wound," she explained to him.

"Thank you for finding her, Koutei-san. We are really appreciated it," Meroko suddenly said to Takuto.

"Don't mind it, Yui Meroko. It's my duty as student council president," replied Takuto.

"What are you doing, Eichi? Just thank him for saving Mitsuki!" Meroko pushed Eichi by tapped his back.

At first Eichi refused to do it, but since Meroko wanted him to thank that Koutei so badly, so he couldn't do nothing except did what she wanted, "Tha-Thank you for bring Mitsuki back, Koutei," he said haltingly.

Takuto surprised at him who bowed in front of him like that, just like if they never fought before, "It's okay, Sakurai Eichi. Never mind it."

As saw at their attitude, Mitsuki felt the same as Takuto since she had known the entire story behind it. But she just shut her mouth while pretended to know nothing about it because she had promised Takuto if she won't blabber it to anyone.

"You must be hungry right, Mitsuki? So let's go to our camp and have dinner!" Meroko suddenly pulled Mitsuki's hand and then dragged her to the camp area which not far from there, left those two guys alone in that place.

They were looked straight at each other eyes in a few minutes then Takuto said something, "I never expect that you'll bow in front of me like that."

"Don't get it wrong. I don't give any heart in it. So, never count it as an earnest bow," he said and then walked away to left Takuto there.

Heard that sentence, the Koutei chuckled, "I know that at the very least."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And that's the tenth chapter! Glad that it reaches the tenth chapter, since my longest chapter is only five.

Truth revealed, isn't it? So, will what happen next? Check it out in the next chapter! ^_^

Anyway, lately people said that I'm very slow in updating this story, and I'M REALLY SORRY~! But I have my reasons :

First, my new term of university is starting and of course I have a lot of things to be prepared.

Second, the story plot is getting complicated and I'm starting to find difficulties how to write it in an interesting way *sigh =,="

Third, writing a long narrative text in a language which isn't your original language is not an easy thing (I think you all know what does it mean) hehe

So, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATES~~ *bow deeply *tears TT_TT

I'll try to make the next update faster ^o^

And now, can I have another review, everyone?

_Preview for next chapter : __**'A Heart Break'**_

"_Do you still accept me as your friend?"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Somewhere without you around."_

"_You still can't forgive me, can you?"_

"_She is my girlfriend."_


	11. Chapter 11: A Heart Break

Hi, everyone! Still remember me? Haha. I know that it was almost three months since last time I updated this story. Hope you still remember the previous story. And as usual, I'll say thank you for readers who reviewed the previous chapter, they are **redstarangel26**, **Chibi Anime-Chan**, **Wishpromise99**, **meee**, and**pancakezxc**. Thank you very much for the encouragements \\^o^/

Something bad yet good appears in this chapter, everybody. Let's check it out!

Disclaimer: I have written it many times. Fullmoon wo Sagashite is not mine, forever.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Eleven ~ A Heart Break ~**

It was a few days after that camp activity. Everything turned back just like usual, but not for Mitsuki's heart. These days her minds fulfilled with uncountable thoughts about Takuto and Eichi. Not only about their ─shocking relationship as relatives, but also about her feeling through both of them. It was true if she still cared about Eichi. She realized if she began to like him. His smiling face, warm heart, and everything about him, she likes it. But as she thought about him every time, Kira Takuto's face was always appeared in her mind. She always remembered him. Incident in the camp activity still clearly pictured in her brain. When he found her in the middle of dark forest, when he piggybacked her who couldn't walk, and also…

Their kiss.

"Mitsuki?" Eichi's voice hit Mitsuki's eardrums and it made her a bit startled, "You're spacing out."

Heard Eichi's sentence, Mitsuki began to get panic, "I-I'm not. Did you say something, Eichi?"

But Eichi just chuckled, "What is it? Just tell me if you have something that you want to tell me."

That brown haired girl hung her head low. She griped the books in her hands, "If I ask it to you, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you."

"Just tell me. I won't be hurt," he said in all ease. But Mitsuki still felt awkward.

They were in the second library now, as Eichi asked Mitsuki to help him brought some history books from library for the next lesson. The two were all alone there since that wasn't afternoon break now, all the class still have lessons. And because Mitsuki has known the relationship between Eichi and Takuto, now all she could feel was being uncomfortable when Eichi was around.

Before Mitsuki told him what was inside her mind, she took a deep sigh. She would break her promise with Takuto, she knew that. But she couldn't hold herself for not asked it to Eichi, since she still didn't believe at Takuto's sentence before she heard the truth from this caramel eyed boy.

"Do you have cousin here, Eichi? In Sakurazaka?" carefully, she asked her class representative.

And in a second, Mitsuki could see both Eichi's eyes widened in shock.

"Why all of sudden you ask me that kind of unfamiliar question, Mitsuki?" Eichi turned his body to face Mitsuki.

"I have heard about it, that you have cousin in this school," said Mitsuki in a low voice, "Will you answer my question, Eichi?"

Eichi still shocked at first, but then when he could understand the situation, he began to settle down. He sighed deeply before replied Mitsuki, "I know that you'll know all about this matter, Mitsuki. Was that guy the one who told you?"

"Which guy?" Mitsuki asked.

Eichi chukled, "It's obvious of course. Kira Takuto. It was him, wasn't it?"

And Mitsuki could do nothing except nodded her head, "Is that true? That your surname was Kira back then?"

"Yeah. Kira Eichi. That _was_ my name. You must be really shock after hear it, right?" he said while turned his eyes to look straight at Mitsuki's.

"Of course. Just like lighting struck me," a snigger appeared between her sentences, "So, is it true that your mother─" Mitsuki couldn't continue it.

The caramel eyed boy just nodded his head, "Seems that you have known the entire story, haven't you?"

Mitsuki hung her head low.

"Do you still accept me as your friend?" Eichi asked her out of the blue.

"Wha-What?" Mitsuki didn't believe at her own ears.

"With all fact that I am my father's unwanted child, can you still accept a person like me, Mitsuki?" Eichi said with his eyes on Mitsuki's.

"Of course I accept you, Eichi! We're friends, right? How can I leave you just because of that kind of thing? It's past already, no need to bring it up over again," Mitsuki said sincerely while faced that class representative with an earnest look in her face.

After heard Mitsuki's answer, a bright smile appeared on Eichi's face, "That's all I need to know. Thank you, Mitsuki."

But that was a forced smile which plastered on Mitsuki's chubby face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a good weathered day, and when the afternoon break came, Meroko decided to spend it with took a walk in the school park, which planted with a hundred cherry blossom trees, made the ground covered with uncountable amount of pink petals. She really enjoyed it, and her heart filled by just looked at it. She walked there alone, since Mitsuki told her that she had something to do by herself. She wondered what it was, because Mitsuki's face looked a bit strange lately. And she couldn't ask Eichi as well, Mitsuki would kill her right away if she dare to.

She walked along the way as enjoyed the beautiful scenery in front of her. And then, when her steps reached a long bench not far from the biggest tree there, she stopped walking and sat on it. As she took a deep breath of those refreshing air made her felt much better.

"So peace right here," she mumbled and closed both of her eyes. She just started to feel the wind when someone's voice startled her.

"You like the cherry blossom, don't you Meroko?" that voice said.

Meroko opened her eyes and how surprised she was when saw Izumi Rio was the one who stood in front of her.

She automatically stood up and quickly walked away from him, "There's nothing to do with you."

"Where are you going?" Izumi said as he grabbed Meroko's wrist to hold her steps.

"Somewhere without you around," she replied Izumi coldly. Both of her pinkish eyes turned into scary ones.

Izumi chuckled, meanwhile inside he felt a bit sad after heard Meroko's answer just now, "Why are you being so cold to me?"

"Is that a question which needs to be answered?" said Meroko.

"Do you still mad at me?"

"Can't you tell from my attitude when I face you like this?"

That vice-president just sighed deeply. His ex-girlfriend never changed all this time, still stubborn and stone-hearted. She would really irritable to some person whom she hate, "You still can't forgive me, can you?" he continued.

But Meroko kept silent for awhile as she confused how to answer it. Izumi's sentence was true though, but she still couldn't tell him that since she herself acknowledged that she was still in love with him, although just a little bit.

Because that pink haired girl didn't answer, Izumi finally spoke again, "I know that you really hate me since that day, but I have told you that you're the only one girl that I love, right? Can't you believe my words, Meroko?" he said sincerely, as pecked Meroko's hand with all of his heart.

Meroko really surprised with Izumi's act, but then when she could get her conscience back, she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I can't deceived by you again, Izumi," she said coldly, "Who knows that it's only your trick to win a bet again? Just like two years ago," Meroko continued her sentence and then began to walk back to the class, left Izumi there all by himself.

Looked at Meroko's back who became farther and farther slowly, Izumi just sighed desperately.

"Can't you feel my sincere heart, Meroko?" he muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now after that girl knew if Takuto and Eichi were relative ─for real, she was even more confused. She couldn't understand her heart too, it just felt strange. Her feeling told her that something went wrong. Although Eichi has asked her to accept him, but she still couldn't do it with all of her heart, there was still a big hole opened there. And to settle herself down, she decided to go to the third music room, where was quite enough for calming her heart. She could sing as her please there, which was very helpful to let out all of her bad feeling.

So, when that music room door just right in front of her, she grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

But as soon as that door opened widely, both of her eyes widened in surprise since she saw a student couple were kissed in front of her. Their kiss was passionate. The girl sat on the boy's lap and had her hands around his neck. Mitsuki couldn't see her face, but her long and blond hair was enough to tell her that she is beautiful. Meanwhile the boy was on the piano chair with his hands on the girl's waist. Looked at that boy, Mitsuki felt familiar with his face, and then when her brain knew who it was, her eyes opened even wider.

"Ki-Kira Takuto?" she mumbled haltingly as shocked to see him there, kissed another girl.

Just when Mitsuki's voice reached his ears, he cut the kiss and turned to her, "Mitsuki?" same with her, his eyes widened in surprise too.

"Who is that girl, Takuto?" looked at Takuto who was really startled to see Mitsuki there, that girl had her eyes on Mitsuki too.

There was awkward atmosphere surrounded them. Mitsuki was still locked her mouth, lost her words immediately. While Takuto looked at those two girls with a confusion look plastered on his face.

"Umm─ She is Mitsuki, Hikari. Koga Mitsuki. And Mitsuki, this is Hayashi Hikari. Hikari is─" for a moment that student council president paused his sentence as he found difficulties how to say it, "Hikari is my girlfriend."

At the time when Takuto's last sentence reached Mitsuki's ears, her heartbeat suddenly fastened in a short time. Her eyes widened for sure, and she couldn't say anything in reply. She was too shock after heard if that girl is Kira Takuto's girlfriend. She never knew about it.

Saw that brown-haired girl froze in front of her; Hayashi Hikari wanted to calm her down, "Nice to meet you, Koga Mitsuki-san," said her as a brilliant smile plastered on her beautiful face. She gave her hand to Mitsuki to shake hers.

Mitsuki who still a bit dumbfounded finally could get her conscience back, "Ye- Yea, nice too meet you too, Hayashi Hikari-san," she replied in the most fake cheery voice she could make. Mitsuki still couldn't hide her surprise.

After greeted that gorgeous girl, Mitsuki turned her eyes to Takuto who sat not too far from them. Then as the only one boy in that room realized that Mitsuki was staring at him right now, he finally walked closer to them.

"You look surprise when see me here, Koga-san. Don't you know me?" Hayashi Hikari said.

"Mitsuki is a new student here. Of course she doesn't know you," Takuto interfered with the two girls' conversation, "You never know about this Mitsuki, but Hikari is student council secretary. Unfortunately because of her job as photo model, these months she had to go to Milan to finish her photo book," that Koutei explained to Mitsuki who was still had confusion look on her face.

"And now I'm back!" Hikari cheered happily, "Glad to be here again! Moreover I can spend most of my time with you, Takuto," continued her with more cheerful tone in her sentence while linked her arms with the Koutei's.

Mitsuki started to feel uncomfortable with the scene in front of her and before she recognized it before, she had already hung her head low. She didn't know why though. She just hated to see another girl became so close with Kira Takuto like that. She would like to stay her away from him if she could. But unluckily, it was so impossible to do.

Hayashi Hikari opened her mouth again, "We got interrupted here, Takuto. Let's move somewhere," she said as pulled Takuto's hand to make him followed her heading outside, "We will take our leave, Koga-san. See you around," Hikari's smile appeared while said that. But Mitsuki just ignored it.

As the two walked outside and then closed the door, Mitsuki finally could take a breath again. She had already held her breath these last seconds because of that Hayashi girl, and of course Kira Takuto.

Mentioned that guy's name made her realized that she found something strange happened inside her beating heart.

When she saw him smile, her cheeks became much warmer in a flash.

When he led her to do the waltz, her heart pounded like crazy.

When he kissed her, she felt like floated to heaven.

And now, when she saw him kissed another girl, she found her heart hurt badly.

Without she realized it, her tears started to roll down on her chubby cheeks. Felt the sting inside her heart, she held her left chest, "Dumb heart. Why are you like this? It hurts, you know. Just calm yourself," murmured her as lightly punched her own chest continuously.

Mitsuki felt her own tears and then wiped it off. But it was useless, since it still rolled down continually.

She chuckled all of sudden, "I know from the beginning that you're jerk, Takuto. Being so nice to me, Kiss me like that─," she sobbed between her sentences, "And now you said that you already have girlfriend and kissed her in front of me? How low you are! I really hate you─," she even couldn't continue her grumble since her sobs became more frequently.

That brown haired girl had already squatted on the floor, covered her face with both of her hands and still cried.

"But how silly am I, falling in love with my own target like this…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And the eleventh chapter is finished! How was it?

So guys, can I get some reviews from you all?

_Preview for next chapter : **'Those Three Words'**_

"_I love you."_

"_Let me take you there."_

"_There's no need to do that."_

"_Of course there is, because I love you."_

"_Why are you here?"_


	12. Chapter 12: Those Three Words

It's chapter twelve this time, guys! The story begin to become more complicated, isn't it?

And as usual, I want to say thank you to **redstarangel26**, **Pookiewoo**, **Wishpromise99**, and **Sea Blush** for reviewing the previous chapter ^^

By the way, I made a fanart of Fullmoon wo Sagashite for this story. You can visit my deviantart account, etrenaless (dot) deviantart (dot) com (I'm sorry since fanfiction dot net always remove a link if I'm not write it that way). It's titled the same with this fanfic. Visit it if you have time :D

So, just enjoy the story and don't forget to leave reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite and its characters. I just borrow them for awhile.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Twelve ~ Those Three Words ~**

She was spacing out again.

"Is it heavy, Mitsuki?" heard that voice called for her name, she automatically turned her sight to a boy beside her. It was Sakurai Eichi.

That brown haired girl shook her head, "No. It is okay, Eichi," her fake smile appeared. It was the seventh times for this day.

The two were heading to the school storeroom while brought about three boxes of baseball equipments. They have finished their P.E class, and today was their turn to bring all the equipments back to its place. Thanks to Wakana who was absent that day, now Mitsuki has to do the task just with Eichi. And it was really uncomfortable for real, since she still had a strange feeling about that caramel eyed boy inside her heart.

She heard Eichi chuckle out of the blue, "What are you thinking right now, Mitsuki? You're spacing out again," he said.

"I'm sorry for spacing out, Eichi. But I'm okay. Don't worry about me," that Koga heiress said as had her golden eyes on him.

Sakurai Eichi sighed deeply, "Okay if you said that you're okay."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Eichi," Mitsuki showed him her fake smile once again.

"There's nothing to be thanked for, Mitsuki," replied Eichi with a gentle smile plastered on his face.

Just when they arrived at that storage room, they put down the boxes to the right place.

"There you go. The bats should be right here, right Eichi?" asked Mitsuki to Eichi who stood behind her.

As the reply, Eichi just nodded his head while put down the boxes which he brought beside Mitsuki's.

"Okay. Now let's go back to the class," Mitsuki cheered and then walked towards the door. But then she stopped as Eichi clutched her hand all of sudden. That brown haired girl looked at him in confusion, "Wha-What's wrong, Eichi?"

But Eichi didn't answer right away after Mitsuki asked him. He hung his head low for awhile as muttered, "I have something to tell you, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki was a bit surprised as looked at Eichi's stance which was looked serious, "What is it?"

Not long after that, Eichi lifted his head and then looked straight at a girl in front of him, "I love you, Mitsuki."

After heard that sentence came out from Eichi's mouth, Mitsuki could say nothing. She just stood there, with both eyes opened widely.

"I know that you must be really surprise after heard it, but─" Mitsuki could see that caramel eyed boy's cheeks turned into brilliant red, "I just can't hold it anymore, Mitsuki. So, would you go out with me?" he finally could say that.

Stared straight by those caramel eyes made Mitsuki felt more burdened. She knew that she still love him, it was true. But now wasn't a right time, since her heart and mind were in a total mess, stuck in the confusion between her feeling towards him and Kira Takuto. Accepted Eichi's feeling now would just make everything worse.

After a quite long break between them, Eichi continued, "What's your answer, Mitsuki?" he waited with a high anticipation.

Mitsuki still in silent, many thoughts spun inside her head, "Eichi, actually I─" she wasn't sure how to say it, "I think I need some times."

Unexpectedly, a smile was the one which became Eichi's response, "I knew that you'll say that," said him, "Then, how about three days? Is it enough?"

Agreed with Eichi's suggestion, that brown haired girl just nodded. She remained smiled brightly in front of him, but inside her heart she felt sorry to him, since she wasn't sure if she could say yes for his confession just now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, when tried to get up from her sleep, Mitsuki felt terrible. Since the last night she found difficulties while tried to get asleep, now her body started to get nausea. Her head felt like spun around and the whole body became warmer. Yesterday incident made her became like this. Eichi's confession was strong enough to make her lost her sleep time. Of course she tried to close her eyes, but every time her sight turned into pitch dark, Eichi's expression the day before when he confessed to her always pictured in her mind, went on with his warm yet deep voice which echoed countless times inside her ears. That was enough to make her crazy all night long.

"What should I do?" she mumbled all by herself while covered her head with her warm blanket again, "Confessed to me like that, it make me insane. I like him, I know. But─ Oh God…" that Koga heiress continued her pointless mutter.

Mitsuki was busy with her own inner mind, but then a loud sound from the cell phone startled her. She quickly jumped from her comfortable bed and walked to the dressing table where her cell phone was. That brown haired girl didn't expect for anything. She didn't wait for someone to call her. But she thought, only a simple thought, that it would be a miracle if Kira Takuto was the one who was on the line.

Looked at the small screen on her cell phone, Meroko's name written there, "Yes, Meroko?" said her, opened the phone flap.

"Mitsuki! Do you have time this afternoon?" asked Meroko. Mitsuki could tell if she was in a good mood from her cheerful tone. Much contrast with her.

While remembered her schedule today, she murmured slowly, "I'm off today. Why?" answered her seconds later.

"There's big sale in Shibuya. You come over?" said Meroko. But Mitsuki didn't reply immediately, so that pink haired girl continued to ask her again, "Mitsuki, did something happen to you?"

"Nothing, Meroko. I'm fine," answered Mitsuki while sighed beforehand.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so good today," Meroko kept persistent, and even after heard that Mitsuki still closed her mouth.

Mitsuki knew that it was useless to hide it from Meroko. Sooner or later she would know the reason, "Yea, something _did_ happen."

From the sound which reached Mitsuki's ears, she could imagine if Meroko gasped after heard that answer, "Really? What is it? Would you tell me?"

But that brown haired girl sighed once again, "It's a long story. I'll tell you while accompany you shop in Shibuya," answered her later.

"Okay. See you at eleven then. In front of Shibuya train station," said Meroko just about ended the conversation.

Although knew that Meroko could see it, but Mitsuki just nodded automatically, "Okay. See you there, Meroko," and then cut the phone line.

Took a deep breath and then sighed, that was all Mitsuki could do now, since she was too confuse to take the next step.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As promised, Meroko has arrived in front of Shibuya train station even before eleven. She was too curious to know what kind incident which happened to her precious friend, since from the phone which she made this morning, she could conclude if that girl was having a big problem these days. It would be great if she could help her to find a way out from her problem. Because that was all a friend needed for.

Meroko was waiting and waiting, but she couldn't get bored since it was her own fault that arrived long before the promised time. Just hoped that Mitsuki wouldn't come late, but then she thought that it was useless to think that way, since Mitsuki was famous as miss on-time. Got nothing to do while waited for that brown haired girl to come, Meroko's sight wandered around the train station. Shibuya was a really busy place, where people made it as their favorite place to hang out with their friends. It was the same as Meroko, she often came here with her old friends if they had time to meet.

And so was her first date.

Darn. She cursed herself when that thought popped in her mind. She always tried to forget it, but it was pointless. Who could forget the first date, moreover if it was with your first boyfriend? That must be a wonderful memory for sure, but not for Meroko. That first date memory with Izumi Rio was the number one thing that she wanted to forget. It was long ago, about two years in the past, when she was still an innocent girl with a bunch of fairytale-like dream which believe in eternal love. That time, with that innocent mindset of her, she thought that Izumi Rio was her right man.

Yes, he was the right man, right man to be hated.

Remembered her vengeance through that guy, Meroko chuckled. She never thought if she could be deceived just by those simple three words like 'I love you'. That time, Izumi Rio said the line, and she easily thought that Izumi really love her with all of his heart. But everything was totally changed as she knew his true motive behind all of those flawless attitudes of him. She tricked her with his nice smile and great act just for win a bet which he made with his friends. Love was instantly changed into hatred and vengeance.

It was all thank to him, because of that blonde guy, Meroko had closed her heart tightly, never let anyone to even peek into it. And then little by little, day by day passed, she started to think that 'love is eternal' was just a silly words to be believed to.

Meroko's thoughts flied to those times she had with that Izumi guy. But then, when she could find her conscience back and looked at the vision in front of her, suddenly she could feel her heart which beat faster. It was that guy, who stood in front of her right now.

"Meroko?" Izumi Rio called her name as his eyes locked at a familiar figure stood a few meter faced him. Felt sure that it was the right person, Izumi started to walk near to the spot where Meroko stood was.

But Meroko who thought it as a bad sense, stepped backwards, "Don't come even nearer to me," she warned him coldly.

"Why must I?" that was all he said. Not even scared of Meroko's threat, he even took steps closer, "What are you doing here?"

But before Meroko could answer his question, suddenly Izumi continued his line, "That's none of your business."

It was enough to make Meroko had an opened mouth as her face expression.

As looked at her silly face, Izumi chuckled, "Do you surprise? I know if that was all you're going to say as the answer. You have countless time said that sentence to me," Meroko could see his smiling face. It was so strange that her cheeks became much warmer after saw it.

"Yes. It's true that I want to say that sentence. So, if you already knew my answer, why in the world you still asked me that question?" she grumbled.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Of course you are."

"Who decided that?"

That last sentence was enough to close Meroko's mouth tightly.

Izumi's laughter was broke in a second, but then he stopped when suddenly Meroko started to leave him, "Where are you heading to?" he said as grabbed Meroko's wrist as fast as he could, really wanted her to stay there.

"Shibuya department store," she finally answered his question.

"Let me take you there," he said, still held her hand tightly.

"There's no need to do that," answered her simply.

"Of course there is, because I love you," he suddenly confessed, and it made Meroko shocked and speechless.

"Stop says it like that. It all thanks to you that I already hate that words," replied her coldly, still tried to lose his grip on her.

"So give me a chance to fix it," said him sincerely, while looked straight at both of Meroko's eyes with his brilliant yellow eyes. That made her couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Even just for a little, but that sentence made her heart moved. She couldn't say anything, since she never expected that he would said that to her, moreover at a public place like this. A while, just for a while, she really into it, but then when she got back to reality, she tried to pull her hand once again. However, it was useless since Izumi's clutch on her was really tight.

Although it was really hard, but Meroko tried to look closely at both of Izumi's eyes to make him know that she was being serious, "Okay, you can love me, Izumi. But sorry, since you betrayed me that day I have locked my heart with countless padlocks which you don't even deserve for touching the keys," said her in the most threaten voice she could make.

Heard that sentence out from Meroko's mouth, hurt and pain was all Izumi could feel in his heart. He could say nothing, as he himself recognized that it was all his mistakes. Before realized it himself, he started to lose his tight grasp on Meroko's wrist.

"Am I really that bad for you? Can't I have another chance, Meroko?" just before Meroko took steps to leave him, he said that sentence which was strong enough for making Meroko stopped her footsteps.

But before that pink haired girl turned to answer his question, suddenly a man walked towards the two.

"Izumi Rio?" said that man, and of course Izumi automatically turned his sight to him.

How surprised he was, when his brain recognized who that man was, "Ishizaki-san! Nice to meet you here," his face suddenly brighten as that man stretched out his hand to shake Izumi's then bowed. Meroko who saw those men greeted each other was really confused since she knew completely nothing about that Ishizaki man.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Izumi-san. By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Ishizaki after loosen the hand shake.

"I-I'm just wandering around here," Izumi answered haltingly while lifted his shoulder.

But when Ishizaki saw Meroko who stood beside Izumi, he asked again, "With girlfriend?"

Meroko's eyes widened just after that sentence reached her ears, "No, I'm not his girlfriend. We're just─" Meroko stopped answering, since she herself confused how to call her relationship with Izumi Rio that time.

Heard Meroko's halting answer, Ishizaki laughed, "Okay, I know. Don't be that serious. I'm just kidding, young lady."

And as the response both of them showed their fake smiles.

"Let me introduce you to Ishizaki Shouhei-san, Meroko. Ishizaki-san is my father's friend. And Ishizaki-san, she is Meroko Yui," Izumi said.

"Nice to meet you, Ishizaki-san," said Meroko as bowed deeply in front of that honored man.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Meroko-san. So, since we had met here, why don't we heading to my restaurant and eat lunch there? I would like to discuss something about our company relationship, Izumi-san," offered him, "Of course you too, Meroko-san."

"Me? I'm afraid I can't, since I have─" Meroko wanted to refuse his invitation, but she had cut.

"Oh, don't be like that, Meroko-san. You're our special guest too," that sentence made Meroko even more confused what to do.

She turned her stare to Izumi, but she got nothing from him. Didn't support her reason, he just kept silent while showed his body language to accept Ishizaki's invitation to go to that restaurant. Realized that she could do nothing anymore, she sighed desperately.

"Okay, Ishizaki-san. I'll come over," she finally said it.

But inside her heart, she mumbled, 'Mitsuki will kill me for sure…'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What did you say, Meroko? You can't come? Why?" Mitsuki half-shouted in the phone, since she surprised after heard Meroko's sentence just now.

From the other side of the phone line, Mitsuki could hear Meroko's mutter, "I'm sorry, Mitsuki. But, I have something to do," she said.

"What is that? Why is it so sudden?" being curious, Mitsuki asked her friend again, "Is everything okay, Meroko?"

"I'm okay, Mitsuki. Don't worry. I just have something important to do," explained Meroko, but that brown haired girl could feel if her friend hid something from her. However, she seemed in hurry, she couldn't ask her further about it.

"Okay if you that sure. I'll just go home then," decided Mitsuki while started her steps heading home.

"Sorry, Mitsuki. I'm really sorry for breaking my own promise," Meroko begged with all of her heart.

But as the reply, Mitsuki lifted her shoulder then said, "It's okay. Never mind it, Meroko. I understand if you have an important thing to do."

"Thank you, Mitsuki. I'll pay it another day," replied Meroko cheerily, "Seems that I have to go. Hang up first, Mitsuki. Bye," said her as the phone line cut immediately even before Mitsuki could say something to her, seemed that she was really busy.

After that phone call with Meroko, Mitsuki took a deep breath. She felt really pathetic, just alone wandering around Shibuya which full with countless couple walked on the street. Since there was nothing to do in Shibuya anymore, she decided to just go home quickly. Wandering around on the street would just make her heart felt terrible again, remembered about those incidents with Sakurai Eichi and of course Kira Takuto.

While slowly walking along the way home, she looked around at those uncountable shops and café which built along the way in Shibuya. By their unique decorations, cake shops, boutique, restaurant, and café are the most attractive places there. That brown haired girl interested in one of the Italian café in that area, and then decided to visit it as heard her stomach began to scream in hunger.

But just when she about to enter that café, how surprised she was when both of her eyes caught a tall figure that went out from that café just before she grabbed the doorknob. She recognized her face, it was really familiar. It was Hayashi Hikari.

"Hayashi Hikari?" before Mitsuki could realize it herself; she called that girl's name.

Hikari who didn't pay attention at her in the beginning turned her sight to that brown haired girl. She looked surprised when saw her there, "Oh Koga Mitsuki-san. It's really coincidence to meet you here," she said in her modest way.

Mitsuki answered not really sure, "Ye-Yes, it's really coincidence. By the way, what are you doing here, Hayashi-san?"

But unexpectedly, that Hayashi girl answered Mitsuki's question haltingly too, "I-I had a meeting with my friend here."

After heard that answer, Mitsuki could see that she hid something behind her that Mitsuki was not allowed to know it.

Not long after that, suddenly Hikari looked at her wrist watch on her thin wrist, "Seems I have to go now, Koga-san. I have photo shoot to do."

Mitsuki lifted her shoulder, "Okay. Just be on your way then," said her while moved aside to give Hikari a way to walk.

"See you around, Koga-san," Hikari said cheerily as waved her right hand to that Koga heiress.

After saw Hayashi Hikari left, Mitsuki grabbed the doorknob and continued her way to enter that Italian café. But then when she looked around at any corners in that café to search for an empty seat, her eyes opened widely since she saw a familiar person sat on one of the chairs available in that café. Of course she knew who it was. She thought that she was dreaming when saw him there. Her prayer became true, it was really him. It was Kira Takuto.

But something seemed went wrong, as she could see that Koutei hang his head low, looked only on his cup with lifeless eyes. He was spacing out for sure, Mitsuki could tell that even with a simple glance. However Mitsuki was confused, as she never saw this side of his before. Koutei was really charismatic and honored; it was strange that he was spacing out even just for awhile.

She was about to walk closer to that Koutei, just when something made her steps stopped. She remembered about that girl before, that Hayashi Hikari girl. It was really strange to see her got out from the same place as Kira Takuto, whereas they wasn't seen went together. And now, after Hikari left, that Koutei looked really pale and felt terrible. Something must had happened, Mitsuki felt sure about it. So, she walked quickly to Kira Takuto's table, just to ask him what did happen between him and Hayashi Hikari.

And when she had stood right facing him, Mitsuki looked closely at his pathetic figure with both of her eyes.

Meanwhile Kira Takuto who felt someone was staring at him, at last lifted his head and saw who was in front of him.

They looked at each other for awhile, and then Takuto opened his mouth, "Why are you here?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Okay that is chapter twelve! How is it?

Can I have another review from you?

_Preview for next chapter : **'Shape of My Heart'**_

"_Why are you so angry?"_

"_Come with me, Mitsuki."_

"_Meroko's shoulder is mine!"_

"_Thank you, Izumi."_

"_You know, in that café, we broke up."_


	13. Chapter 13: Shape of My Heart

Chapter thirteen everyone! And since there are a lot of things to tell in this chapter, so it will be a bit longer.

I want to say thank you very much to **WishPromise99**, **Chibi Anime-Chan**, and **Sea Blush** for reviewing the previous chapter :D

Especially for **Sea Blush**, I have my reply for your reviews in the end of this chapter. Please check it out ^^

It's for my beloved readers, please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave reviews ^o^

Disclaimer: Fullmoon wo Sagashite forever belongs to Arina Tanemura. Really, I get tired writing this.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Thirteen ~ Shape of My Heart ~**

Their eyes met, showed each other's confusion look for meeting there.

Mitsuki was the one who opened the conversation; "Did something happen between you and Hayashi-san?" she went straight at her point.

But that Koutei gave her a dejected look as his reply, "There's nothing to do with you," as rose up from his seat then walked to leave her.

"Hey, I'm talking here!" shouted her out loud, made people in that small café had their eyes on her now. But Mitsuki just ignored them, since that wasn't the biggest problem to face right now. She stood right in front of him, made him stopped his steps to leave that café.

As the response, he gave Mitsuki his scary death glare, "Get off of my way," said him in his deepest and most intense voice. Both of his fierce blue eyes refused to stop stared at that brown haired girl in front of him. He was too angry yet confused in the same time.

Looked at that Koutei who seemed to be in a complete mess right now, Mitsuki couldn't do anything accept moved aside and gave Kira Takuto a space to continue his steps. But before Takuto could leave her much further, Mitsuki said a few words again, "Why are you so angry?"

Heard that sentence out of Mitsuki's mouth, he stopped his steps once again. Nevertheless, he did nothing, just stood there a few meters behind Mitsuki.

Mitsuki turned her body and had her eyes stared at that honorable Koutei's back. That back which looked really charismatic back then, now looked lonely and sad, "I understand that you can't tell the story to me, but please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry," that golden eyes owner said slowly, as took a few step forward nearer to Kira Takuto. Carefully, she didn't want him to get angry again. She could feel pain in her heart every time she saw him became furious or hurt like that, just like if she could feel the same pain as him.

Kira Takuto remained silence by locked his mouth tightly, didn't even reply Mitsuki's apology. Mitsuki started to think that all of her act just now was useless, so she decided to take her leave now, let that Koutei had his time alone to settle his mind. She had her feet walked towards that café's exit door while said to him, "I'll go now, Koutei. I'm sorry for disturbing you─"

But just before Mitsuki walked pass Takuto, how surprised she was, as realized that Kira Takuto quickly grabbed her right hand now. She looked at him with a pair of her widened eyes completed with confusion look on her face.

At first, Takuto didn't say anything, but then after took a deep sigh, he said as look straight at both of Mitsuki's eyes, "Come with me, Mitsuki."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Here, Koutei," said Mitsuki as she handed Takuto a box of orange juice which she bought from the nearest automatic seller machine she could find.

Takuto showed his breathtaking smile to her, "Thank you," then tore the straw off of the box and drank the juice; sighed deeply after that orange liquid passed down to his dry throat.

The two were in a neighborhood kid's playground right now, just a few blocks from the café where they met before. Since they were too confused to decide where to go to have a comfortable talk about that Koutei and Hayashi Hikari's problem, Mitsuki finally suggested that place, since she was sure if the children were still at school in that afternoon, so there wasn't really crowded there. Although at first Takuto was completely refused Mitsuki's idea to go there, but then when his eyes caught a silent condition at that playground, little by little he tried to comfort himself in that place. And so, they were here now, sat side by side on a swinging seats under the tree.

Mitsuki was too afraid to open a conversation, since she realized that she made a mistake when last time she did it. She didn't want Kira Takuto raised his anger again, that was too painful to see, when his fierce eyes felt like struck her, which was too much for her heart to bear. So, for the time being, Mitsuki just sat beside Takuto in silence while continuously drank her favorite strawberry juice, tried to comfort herself in that awkward situation. She would just let Kira Takuto opened the conversation first, it would be better.

Finally, that blue-eyed boy said something, "I think I should apologize to you. I'm sorry, Mitsuki," said him as turned to bowed in front of Mitsuki.

"What was that for?" Mitsuki stopped drank his juice then turned her body to face Takuto who sat beside her.

"For got angry at you, since you were a wrong person to be mad at," answered him, "I think I just couldn't control myself. Again, I'm sorry."

Mitsuki didn't want this awkward situation to be continuing, so she quickly made a few joke between their conversations, "Wow how lucky I am. An honorable Sakurazaka student council president named Kira Takuto apologized to me twice in a day, he even bowed to get my apology," she said jokingly, with a wide smile plastered on her chubby face.

When that sentence reached his ears, Takuto chuckled, "Is that weird? A person must have apologize to someone in their life, even a student council president like me, I'm just an ordinary human after all," he said to defend himself, then drank his orange juice again.

"I just feel lucky to receive an apology from you," Mitsuki said as raised her shoulder.

For a moment after that, there was silence between them again. But then Takuto started, "You must be really curious about what happened between Hikari and me in that café before, aren't you Mitsuki?" he asked, and of course after heard that Mitsuki a bit startled.

Took time for Mitsuki to reply Takuto's sentence, "It is okay if you don't want to share it with me," answered her simply.

"No. I want you to know about it. Since you seemed misunderstanding about my relationship with Hikari."

"What kind of misunderstanding? You said that she is your girlfriend, right? So what?" she asked Takuto curiously while held the pain inside her heart every time she remembered that sentence, Hayashi Hikari is Kira Takuto's girlfriend.

Before answered Mitsuki's words just now, he took a deep sigh then said, "She is my girlfriend indeed, but I'm not completely hers either."

That was getting confusing for Mitsuki, "Wha-What do you mean?"

"You know, I have said that a few months before Hikari went to Milan to finish her photo shoot, right?" asked Takuto and as the reply Mitsuki nodded her head, "we're dating indeed, but after she went to Milan and got deadly busy with her job as photo model, we began to lose contact. As I remember, in that period of time, we only had two or three times in a month to contact each other. Of course I thought that it was bad for our relationship, yet I made sure to myself that she would be faithful to me. But then two months after we separated, I heard rumors said that she was dating another man in Milan. I felt terrible and heart-broken of course, but since I knew if that kind of thing would happen sooner or later, I thought I would just let it pass by."

Since she got nothing to say, Mitsuki locked her mouth, only listened to Takuto's story in silent.

Before continued his story, that Koutei drank his orange juice again just for clearing his throat, "I have started to forget her for sure when she suddenly came back from Milan and admitted herself as my girlfriend. Silly," Takuto chuckled on his last word.

"But you did say that she is your girlfriend," Mitsuki protested.

Heard Mitsuki's question, Takuto chuckled, "I'm a fool too, Mitsuki. Since even after everything that she did to me, I'm still yearned to have her."

When Takuto's last sentence reached both of Mitsuki's ears, suddenly she felt like a lighting struck her entire body. Speechless and shocked was all she could react after heard that confession. Her body felt terrible all of sudden, but since she didn't want Takuto to see that, Mitsuki tried to hide it.

"Stupid, isn't it, Mitsuki?" said Takuto continue, "But now since there's nothing between me and Hikari anymore, I decided to forget her for sure."

"What?" Mitsuki couldn't believe her own ears for hearing that.

Takuto turned his head to Mitsuki, "You know, in that café, we broke up."

Mitsuki's eyes automatically widened after heard that, she even more shocked now, "Bro-Broke up?"

"I think that there isn't bright future in our relationship, so I decided to dump her. I surprised when before she said that it was exactly the same as what she thought lately. We think about the same thing, break up," said Takuto with a forced smile plastered on his face.

It was really strange that Mitsuki could feel the same pain as him when she caught the figure of Takuto who smiled weakly like that. Wasn't she supposed to be happy as the boy whom she loved was no longer another girl's boyfriend now? Yes, she supposed to, but not for now. There wasn't any single feeling of happiness in her heart, yet it was fulfilled with hurt and ache, just like she was the one who was dumped.

Suddenly that Koutei's laugh broke, "Why is your face like that, Mitsuki? Seems like you're the one who just broke up."

"Am I not allowed to? I just feel sad as you tell me that story. It's your entire fault for making me like this," she complained as hid her face by turned to other direction which opposing Takuto's point of view. But still, that Koutei only laughed after heard her grumble.

"Don't be like that, Mitsuki. Isn't now your job to cheer me up? I can't cheer up if you still have gloomy face like that," said Takuto, teasing Mitsuki.

"You want me to cheer you up?" asked Mitsuki while turned her head to face that Koutei.

Takuto chuckled, "What kind of question is that? How cruel of you, Mitsuki, let your friend being dull all the time."

"So, what kind of cheering method you want me to do for you?" a little smile of Mitsuki could be seen again.

"What the best method do you have?" Takuto told that brown haired girl, challenging her.

Mitsuki patted her chin a few times, and then when an idea has popped in her mind, she suddenly stood up on her swinging seat. Her act made Takuto who sat silently beside her automatically startled, "What are you doing, Mitsu─" Takuto's saying cut as that brown haired girl shouted out of the blue.

"Hayashi Hikari you jerk! How can you betray this Koutei like that! A reverse scenario will happen to you for sure! I'm sure about that!" she let out all of her feeling in those sentences by shouted out loud, she was sure that it would make Takuto's heart felt better after that.

But unexpectedly, Takuto just laughed, "What the hell are you doing, Mitsuki? Here, sit down," he pulled Mitsuki's hand.

"How can you being like this, Koutei? It's a good method to lose your stress, you know. Come on, try it."

"How in the world I would try that? It will ruin my reputation as Kira family successor," replied Takuto, still held his laughter.

"There's no one around here, no one will blabber your foolish act like mine before. Come on!" now she was the one who pulled Takuto's arm to get up.

"I won't. Hell no."

"You're being stubborn again. Just let it out, Takuto. Like this, AAAA!" she put her entire power to shout loud again, gave the best example to Takuto.

Looked at that girl who really into it, he couldn't help except started to make sure his heart that her method would worked to him. So, after a few minutes of worrying and thinking, he finally did the same as that brown haired girl, "Aaa!"

"Are you a man? What's that sound just now? I said like this, Koutei, AAAA!" she shouted once again.

"I must be crazy for doing this─ AAAA!" finally he shouted louder after took a deep sigh before. It was really strange that he began to feel better after that. She was true all this time, the method was really worked.

"Yes, just like that, Koutei. You're the best!" Mitsuki cheered him while gave him two thumbs up. Then when she finally saw a smile plastered on Takuto's face once again, she sat down on the swinging seat again, and said to him, "How is it? Is it worked for you? It worked for me all this time."

Before answered Mitsuki's question, Takuto gave his best smile to her, "Strangely yes, Mitsuki," he said, "Thank you for accompany me today."

That brilliant smile came back again, she could see that, and for Mitsuki that was the happiest time in her whole day. She still thought if that was strange though, but she just couldn't help it, as she thought that as long as that smile appeared on his face again, she would do everything she could do, even if that could hurt herself more. Without she knew it beforehand, that golden-eyed girl started to feel relief for him inside her heart. It was really glad to see him in that bright mood again, she hate to see the gloomy Takuto appeared.

For the reply, Mitsuki showed him her beautiful smile, "You're welcome, Koutei," she said that with all of her heart.

As she talked to him today, slowly Mitsuki's heart started to decide something.

She would give him her heart from now on, no matter what.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Meroko! Meroko! Wait for me, Meroko!" called Izumi loudly while walked faster after Meroko who was a few meter in front of him.

Ignoring his call for her, that pink haired girl walked even faster in the crowd of Shibuya night. Izumi was enough for having her all day long accompany him talked with his business partner in a restaurant near the train station. Now as the meeting has over and night came, of course it was Meroko's right to go home, but still that Izumi boy didn't want to let her went home.

"What's now, Izumi? I'm tired and all I want to do now is get home," finally Meroko stopped the steps and then turned her body to face him.

"You want to go home alone? In this busy and dangerous place like Shibuya? Come on, let me take you home," he said while walked near her and then grabbed her wrist to bring her back to the previous restaurant.

Of course Meroko pulled her hand back, and then said to him with the deepest voice she could make, "Let me go, Izumi. I don't need your help."

Seeing her like that, he couldn't do anything but lose his tight grip on her and let her walked alone in that busy street.

After got loose of him, Meroko continued her steps heading to the nearest train station from there. She was afraid for being alone, but tried to keep calm in front of Izumi, since she didn't want him to get closer to her anymore, in any aspect. She took quick steps along the street, didn't look around and only concentrated for not bumping other people. It was a lie if she said that she didn't think about Izumi at all. Along the way home, that yellow-eyed boy always appeared in her mind, when he grabbed her hand like before and also when he said that he still love her. It all still lingered in her mind.

Without her knowing beforehand, she could feel her cheeks turned much warmer, "Darn," cursed her half-whispering, "Why am I like this?"

She still held her own cheeks which blushed and hung her head low before someone suddenly tapped her shoulder from behind. Meroko turned and both of her eyes caught a figure of middle-aged man wore a messy suit. She could feel something wrong with that man.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you show me the way to the nearest bus station?" he asked as walked closer to Meroko.

Hesitantly, Meroko answered, "I think it's only a few meter from here. Just walk after you meet the intersection and the bus station is in your right."

But unexpectedly, that man began to move closer to Meroko, "But I don't really know the street around here, miss. So, can you come with me to show me the exact way?" he said while put his hand to Meroko's shoulder, then got her closer to him.

Meroko started to feel scare to that stranger. She tried hard to loose from his grip, "Let me go," she said with her threatening voice.

"Oow, don't be that scary, miss. I just want you to accompany me. So, come on," said him while slowly moved to drag Meroko along.

She couldn't hold it anymore, "I said LET ME GO!" she tried to struggle.

"You're too close, old man. Let her go," suddenly Izumi appeared behind the two, grabbed that man's arm which held Meroko's shoulder and pulled it aback, made him screamed in pain as his wrist was facing the wrong direction.

Meroko was really surprise to see him there, safe her, "Izumi…," muttered her with both of her eyes opened widely.

That strange old man still winched in pain, "Who-Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, you bstard! Meroko's shoulder is mine!" shouted him loudly as anger filled up his entire heart, "Now go!" shouted him once again and let that man's hand go. He still stared at him with both of his fierce eyes even when that man wasn't near anymore.

"Izumi, I─" Meroko wanted to say something when suddenly Izumi cut her off.

"What did I say about going home alone at night? You don't have ears? Can't hear me?" he exploded, scolded her furiously.

Heard that sentence out of Izumi's mouth, Meroko raised her anger instantly, "What! Okay, I know it's my fault, and I'm sorry. But you─"

Just before Meroko could finish her sentence, that blond haired boy pulled her closer and then embraced her in his arms gently, "I'm worrying you, Meroko. Really, my heart feels like exploding in anger as I saw that disgusting man touch you like that," he said while tried hard to catch his messy breath as the result of getting furious that fast.

Meroko who still in Izumi's arms had widened eyes as she really surprised when Izumi hugged her like that. It was really strange that she didn't feel like struggle when he did that, and it even more confusing when she suddenly felt warmness filled up her entire thin body.

Izumi continued again, "Next time just let me take you home safely, Meroko. I don't want this kind of incident happen to you again," he said.

And the time when Meroko heard that, she couldn't do anything except hugged him back, as her present for him for being so concern about her.

"Thank you, Izumi," she said whispering while buried herself in Izumi's warm chest.

Those countless padlocks which seemed untouchable now started to open one by one…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, I'm sorry Eichi," Mitsuki said weakly as she bowed deeply in front of Eichi who stood faced her.

Looked at that girl who seemed to feel sorry about him, he cheered her up, "It is okay, Mitsuki. I know it from the beginning anyway. But I just want to tell you my feelings toward you. I just can't hold it inside anymore," Eichi said. Although he felt like going to cry right now, but he must held it.

The next day, finally Mitsuki gave Eichi her answer about his confession few days before. The two were in the school garden right now, facing each other in a quite far distance, since Mitsuki didn't want somebody misunderstand about her relationship with that class rep.

Heard that sentence out of Eichi's mouth, Mitsuki turned her head to face him again, "I'm really sorry, Eichi. I can't become your girlfriend…"

"I'm okay, Mitsuki. So, please cheer up. I hate seeing you like that," that Sakurai heir told Mitsuki, still showed his forced smile in front of her. He would think that Mitsuki couldn't realize that, but Mitsuki is a sensitive girl, of course she could feel his sadness, "But Mitsuki, can I ask you something?"

Mitsuki nodded her head as an agreement.

"Can I hear the reason why you can't accept my feelings?" asked Eichi, Mitsuki could see his condition started to become terrible.

At first, that brown haired girl still hesitated how to say the truth to Eichi. But then, after she took a deep breath, she decided to tell him the reason, as everything would turn to worse if she didn't say it to him now, "Actually Eichi, I─ I'm in love with someone else. I do like you for sure, but I think it's just a feeling as a best friend, not for a further relationship like dating, and I don't want to hurt your heart, so I─"

"Enough, Mitsuki. I know," Eichi suddenly cut Mitsuki's explanation, "I understand that, Mitsuki," he showed her his weak smile.

Mitsuki wasn't really sure for saying this, "So, can I still become your friend?" but she knew that she must ask that.

Eichi took a deep breath, and then answered calmly, "Of course, Mitsuki. I don't want this incident make distance between us. I will regret of losing a best friend like you."

The time when Eichi's answer reached her ears, all Mitsuki could do that time was just said, "Thank you."

And as the reply, that caramel haired boy just nodded his head, still with a smile on his face.

Mitsuki wouldn't regret that. Precisely, she must not regret that. That was the best decision to take for the relationship between her and Sakurai Eichi. It would be deadly cruel if she accepted him just because he looked pitiful, that would break his heart more than if she told him her true feeling now. And now after everything seemed turned into something better, she finally could smile brightly like always. Her smile was really treasured.

She walked and walked, slowly turned faster as she knew that the third music room was only a few meters from her spot now. Mitsuki knew that there was the best place to gather all her happiness as the power to face this day. She knew that he must be right there at this time.

As she reached in front of the third music room door, she calmly took a deep breath, then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, "Good Morning!" cheered her loudly with her best joyful tone right now. It would be great to see him at this early morning.

When that cheerful voice reached his ears, Kira Takuto chuckled while said to her, "Wow, seems that you're in your best mood right now."

Mitsuki lifted her shoulder as slowly walked closer to him, "I just feel like singing here. Can you play the music?"

Looked at her bright aura, Takuto laughed and then nodded his head, "Of course. What music title you want me to play?"

"Whatever is fine as long it's a cheerful song. I hate sad song lately," mumbled her half whispering.

"So, what about 'Tea for Two'? It's a cheerful song, right?" suggested Takuto while opened the piano cover.

"Okay, that's good," answered her in agreement, and as Takuto played the notes, she started to sing the lyrics.

She had decided to choose Kira Takuto, so there must not any regrets.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And cut! That is chapter thirteen everyone!

Eww… Although it's short, but Izu-Mero couple is really cute in this chapter~~ I start to like them ^o^

Anyway, 'Tea for Two' is Tohoshinki's song again. Haha. Sorry, I just really like their songs ^_^;

Would you mind to write review for this story please? *puppy eyes*

Review reply for **Sea Blush**: Hello, Sea Blush! Thank you very much for supporting this story, and also thank you for reviewing my previous works. I really surprised when knew that there's someone who still read my old stories. Reading your review in 'Lost' make me want to write more in that story, but since I'm still working on 'Love You, Love You Not?' I think I will continue it after this story end. And don't you worry about criticize me especially about the ending of 'Chocolate Nocturne', since my friend who had read it also said the same thing as you. Haha. I appreciate criticisms, so please tell me if I make mistakes. And I see that you really like Izu-Mero couple. I already had the idea, but since I had to concentrate in continue this story, please wait for a while ^^ Please looking forward for the next chapter, Sea Blush! ^o^

_Preview for next chapter : **'The Truth Behind'**_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Then I don't have any choice."_

"_Thank you for your concern, Koutei."_

"_I think I'm not ready for that."_


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Behind

Hello hello! Seems that I have a very late update this time again… =,=

Anyway, thank you very much for reviewers for previous chapter, **WishPromise99**, **Sea Blush**, and **sweetwithobsessions**. Your reviews made me want to write more in this story, guys! Thank you! ^o^

Something bad is coming, everyone! What is it? Just check it out…

Disclaimer: Seems that everyone has known it. I own this story, but not Fullmoon wo Sagashite.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Fourteen ~ The Truth Behind ~**

The first time they decided to do the plan, they knew that it could be a heroic plan, or suicide plan. They knew about the consequences, but they had no choice. They must do it, or the whole students in Sakurazaka Academy would suffer for a longer period of time. They understood the consequences, and they had ready to face all risks they could receive.

It was just like an ordinary day in Sakurazaka Academy, when a black haired boy walked slowly on the school hallway. But the time when he was going to turn right to heading the school canteen, a group of boy and girl suddenly tapped his shoulder from aback.

When he turned around to see who had called him, his eyes widened in fear.

"Machida?" Nachi called his name and that timid boy just nodded nervously, "Can we talk with you for a moment?" asked him again.

And as the answer, since he was already afraid of them, he just nodded his head slowly.

Then, the student council members brought him to a quite place behind the school main building. They locked Machida by pushed him towards the wall, then surrounded him as gave their most terrifying glare at him, made Machida couldn't move at all.

Felt uncomfortable, finally Machida opened his mouth, "What do you want from me?" he tried to pretend strong.

Suddenly Nachi chuckled, "What's that? Now you dare to open conversation first?" shouted him as he lifted his fist in the air. But Madoka held him.

"Settle down, Nachi. It's not our purpose for dragging him here," she said. It was unusual for her being composed like that, "Now I will ask you a few questions, and promise me that you'll only tell the truth," said her, in a normal voice but with a scary look on her face, made Machida gulped in a second.

"What kind of question you'll ask me─" he just wanted to make clear the sentence but got cut as Nachi grabbed his shirt collar.

"Just answer the question," threatened him in his deepest voice.

The only one girl in that group said again, "Remember Machida, just tell the truth or…"

Being pressured, a question slipped from his mouth, "Or what?"

"Your father worked in my family company right? I'm sure that you've already know what could happen if you don't obey us, Machida," now was Madoka's turn who made the threatening voice to make him afraid. And sure it was succeed to give him the anxiety.

There was break for a moment between them when suddenly someone called them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izumi was there, looked straight at the three with a confusion look plastered on his face.

Saw that blond haired boy stood not far from they were right now, Machida was getting more nervous.

Nachi chuckled, "Nice timing, Izumi. Now, you must know the whole story too," said him as dragged Izumi closer.

"What are you talking about, Nachi? What's happening here?" he asked.

"Now tell us the whole story, Machida. Tell us about you and your silly friends' plan about destroying us," Nachi said half-shouted.

Izumi who first time hearing that was really shocked and confused, "What- what do you mean, Nachi? Destroying us?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right. Few days ago when I was heading to our classroom after attended club meeting, in the hallway I overheard him and his classmate were talking about their class' ridiculous plan of destroying us. So I drag him here," he explained the situation and that made Izumi more surprised.

Now Izumi turned to Machida and gave him his fierce stare, "What is it about, Machida?"

"I won't tell you," he was trembling, indeed. But, for all his classmates' sake, he needed to defend himself.

Madoka sighed while took out her cell phone from her pocket, "Then I don't have any choice," said her as pressed her company's contact number.

"Okay! Okay! I will tell you! Please don't fire my father!" he shouted while both of his hands held Madoka's hand tightly.

"You'll tell the truth, won't you?" Madoka still threatened that timid boy.

"Yes! Of course! But please don't tell my friends if I'm the one who blabber out the plan."

The only one girl in that group just lifted her shoulder, "Certainly."

Before told the whole plan to them, Machida took a deep breath, while inside his heart he felt terribly sorry for all of his friends, "Actually…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Guys, do you know where is Machida?" asked Kumi while walked side by side with Mitsuki, Wakana, and Mizuki. They were heading to the school canteen now, afternoon break had coming and canteen was the most comfortable place to chit-chatting, just like other female students always do. Heard that sentence out from Kumi's mouth suddenly the group had their eyes on her and then shook their heads in unity.

Mizuki was the first to say something, "What is it, Kumi? Do you miss Machida already?" said her jokingly.

But suddenly after that sentence reached Kumi's ears, her face became all red, "What are you talking about, Mizuki? That's non-sense," grumbled her, while all of her friends had known what's actually inside her heart.

Seeing her friends being silly like that, Mitsuki just smiled, "But that's true. I don't see Machida around today."

"Maybe he's lingering around his new girlfriend now," Mizuki jokingly said, again.

"Machida don't have girlfriend, Mizuki," suddenly Kumi replied Mizuki's sentence as her voice tone increased.

And of course it made Mizuki wanted to tease her even more, "What is it, Kumi? Are you being jealous right now?" continued her.

In a short time Kumi's face turned red as a tomato, "I AM NOT, Mizuki! Just stop that," she finally shouted, and it was enough for making Mizuki stopped her silly tease. While Kumi tried to control her red face, the others kept giggling at her funny face.

The school canteen was just about ten meters to go, but then suddenly Mitsuki took the different direction, "I will go this way," said her as stopped her foot steps in front of her friends.

"Where are you heading to?" being curious, Wakana asked Mitsuki.

But Mitsuki didn't answer the question in seconds; everyone could saw that she thought first before answered the question, and that was strange of her, "I-I'm going to library first, the history report must be collected next Friday, right?" said her haltingly, as a slight of fake cheery smile plastered on her chubby cheeks.

The others just understand if that brown-haired girl had something behind them, but since they knew that Mitsuki could have her personal matters too, they just kept their mouth closed, "Okay then, we will go to canteen first," said Mizuki while taking her steps to the canteen again.

"See you there, Mitsuki!" yelled Wakana as waved her tiny hand.

After waved her hands back for Wakana, finally she could have her private time.

No one must know about this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey there," said Mitsuki cheerily as walked in the third music room where lately she spent most of her afternoon break in. She took steps closer to a boy who sat on the piano chair, while humming her favorite song which that boy was played now.

Kira Takuto stopped his play, "Do you know this song?" he said, had his eyes on that girl while his fingers still danced on the tunes. His smile widened in a second and that made Mitsuki's feeling was getting better.

"Of course. It's a famous song, isn't it? 'Eternal Snow'," answered her with full confidence.

"You sure know a lot of great songs, don't you?" Takuto said and then moved his body a little as gave her a space to sit on that chair. After he sure that those space was enough for her, he tapped the chair, "Here, sit."

Heard that sentence out of Takuto's mouth, suddenly Mitsuki could feel her cheeks reddened and her heartbeat became faster. It was the signal that he had already opened his heart to her, and even after she recognized it, her brain thought that it started to lose control of the body. After a few seconds of thinking, finally that brown haired girl decided to accept his offer, so she walked slowly closer to Kira Takuto's chair. Her cheeks still burning and she tried to hide it from him by hung her head low.

"What's wrong, Mitsuki? Why are you hanging your head like that?" suddenly that sentence struck straight to Mitsuki, seems that after Takuto said that, her body frozen and her brain began to think hard to find the right answer.

That Koga heiress told her answer haltingly, "Uum- It- It's nothing, I just want to keep my steps right," finally that was her answer.

But unexpectedly, the Koutei showed his brilliant smile to her, "Oh, glad that it's not because you are sick today, Mitsuki," said him.

Again, Mitsuki could feel her heart stopped working. His attention for her and his kindness made her felt like floated to the sky, started to forget about her true motive of being closer to him. It was her true feelings, and she couldn't help it though.

She tried to back to her consciousness, "Tha- Thank you for your concern, Koutei," said her with her tomato-like cheeks while put the strands of her hair on the back of her right ears.

"You're welcome," he answered simply, "So, can you play piano, Mitsuki?" he tried to open the conversation.

But Mitsuki shook her head, "Nope, I can't. The only one music instrument which I can play is just violin. But I've already forget how to play it though, since it was years ago, when I was in junior high school," answered her, mumbling.

"Yea, you've told that to me when we dancing in that dance party," Takuto said, and that was enough for making Mitsuki's cheeks became red again since the memories of those days rolled back in her mind, "But I'm still a bit sad since you've forgotten how to play violin."

"Your mother- She is really treasured it, isn't she?" Mitsuki carefully asking.

"Of course she is. When she was young, she is a famous violinist. Do you ever hear Takahashi Himeya?"

"What? Takahashi Himeya? Of course I know her! She is a very talented violinist, and her playing is really beautiful─," Mitsuki stopped her sentence for a while when she just recognized something, "Takahashi Himeya is your mother?" both of her golden eyes widened.

Kira Takuto started laughing, "Yes she is, Mitsuki. Well, she changed her name to Kira Himeya after got married with my father."

"Wow! It's really a coincidence, Takuto. I'm one of her fans!" she clapped her hands happily, and her face turned bright in a short time.

Looked at that funny expression of Mitsuki, Takuto couldn't help it and just smiled.

Mitsuki who realized that Takuto had been stared at her with his blue eyes now, started to feel shy, "Wha- What is it, Takuto? Is there something on my face?" she asked while put her hands on both of her cheeks.

"Nope. Nothing, Mitsuki. You just look funny when you said that you're one of my mother's fans," he answered, "You can come to my house to visit her if you have time," said him.

That was just an ordinary sentence for Takuto, but for that brown-haired girl, it meant everything. He invited her to his house! He invited her! And of course that was the best of all things that happened today! She felt like flying to heaven.

"Of course I will come to your house sometime," she said cheerily.

"Okay, it's all settled then," that Koutei said, smiling then turned to his piano again.

"But Takuto," Mitsuki cut her sentence for a while, unsure, "Can I know the reason why your mother stopped being a violinist three years ago? Her talent was really bright that time, even another professional violinist acknowledge her talent. But it was a big shock for her fans when she said to the media if she decided to stop her career in music."

"My mother was sick," he began his story and that first sentence made Mitsuki shocked, "Actually since she was still a kid, her body is really weak, so she could barely appeared in TV shows and only held a few concerts. But her talent and people's expectations never let her be. She forced herself to attend interviews on TV and radio, and even held countless concerts in cities. It wasn't really affected to her health at first, but then three years ago doctor said that her health was going worse and she had to quit from being a violinist. That time it was hard for her to bear, but since she had to, so she tried to get used to it," he ended his story and then turned to Mitsuki. How surprised him when saw that girl had her watery eyes right now, "Are- Are you okay, Mitsuki?"

"So that's how it is," she said while wiping the tears on the corner of her eyes, "Your mother is sure adorable, Takuto."

"Yes, she is. Thank you, Mitsuki," a smile plastered on Takuto's face, "So, let's talks about anything else, Mitsuki. Since you seems to starting crying now," he said while chuckled, mocking her who was being a crybaby.

"I'm not crying, Koutei!" she squeaked loud, but that student council president just laughed at her. After that, Mitsuki kept quiet for a while, since she had something inside her brain. The time when she was sure enough to let it out, she called that Koutei's name, "Takuto."

He turned his stare to her, yet still trying to hold his laughter, "Yes, Mitsuki?" but then as he caught the figure of Mitsuki who had her serious expression, all of sudden his laughter was disappear, "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something? It's about Hayashi Hikari," said her in a quite small voice, felt uncertain to bring out that topic.

"It is okay, Mitsuki. Just ask everything you want to know," unexpectedly Takuto said that in easy way.

Mitsuki was a bit startled at first, but then as she realized that there was nothing between Takuto and Hikari anymore, she could understand his reaction, "I heard that Hayashi Hikari-san has left back to Milan yesterday. Is that true?" she finally asked.

Takuto kept his mouth closed for a while, and then said, "Wow. Girls are sure scary, gossip spreads faster than I thought," then he paused again, "Yep, it is true, Mitsuki. Hikari has left yesterday, and finally she decided to quit school," explained him, and it made Mitsuki had both of her eyes widened as her face expression.

"So, she left you? Just like that?" said Mitsuki, a bit haltingly.

But Takuto chuckled, "We already break up even before she left, Mitsuki. You know that very well, right?" for a short period of time, that Koutei stared blankly at the piano tunes, and then he continued, "She wasn't own my heart anymore, Mitsuki. And so was I. I think I need to move on too, Mitsuki. Has her in my mind will just kill me softly. I decided to forget her for sure this time," he said as turned his head to face Mitsuki and then showed his gorgeous smile to her.

Mitsuki still confused what to say to him, "Umm… That's good?" said her cheering him up, but in a questioning tone as she felt hesitant.

"Yeah, you're right. That's good for me, and also for her. It's the best decision for us after all," muttered him as sighed deeply. Then he turned to Mitsuki and how surprised he was, when his eyes caught the sight of Mitsuki who had her head hung low, "Hey, are you alright, Mitsuki?"

"I'm alright, Koutei."

"Then why do you hung you head like that once again? Don't say that you're keeping your steps right since you are not walking now," he teased her, with a chuckle out of his mouth automatically.

"I'm not. I won't say the same excuse twice," answered her, now starting to lift her head, facing that blue-eyed boy in front of her.

The same feeling came toward her once again. Just like the time when she and that Koutei talked about his breaking relationship with Hayashi Hikari the other day. She could feel what was he feel, hurt and betrayed, seems that as she starting to love him more and more, her heart tried to become one with that blue-eyed boy's, felt the same way as his.

"So, why are you being like that?" he pressured her to answer his question.

"No-Nothing, Koutei. It's nothing," said her, in a low voice and still hung her head low.

That attitude of Mitsuki made Takuto lose his patience. He finally put his right hand on that girl's chin then lifted her face up to face him, "Say, what's wrong, Mitsuki? I hate when seeing you being like this," he said and that sentence made Mitsuki's cheeks burned in sudden.

Even it was just a small touch on her skin, but it made her backbone trembled, felt like it blew by an extremely cold wind. Then now as his last sentence reached both of her ears, she started to lose control of herself. They were really close now, as she could see straight at his two deep blue eyes and felt his warm breath on her face. Before she could realize it herself, she stared deeply into his eyes and started to move closer to him. Knowing what that girl wanted, the Koutei leaned his body towards her, grabbing her waist in his hand and slowly pulled her closer. She felt strange feelings tickled her heart as her eyes caught a picture of his face got closer. She couldn't use her brain anymore, forgetting about her classmates, forgetting about their plan on destroying student council; she pushed her cherry lips towards his.

It was so much different with their kiss before. When the first time they kissed, the feelings were strange and awkward, since there wasn't any trace of love between them. But now, even they haven't recognized it yet, just like a magnet, they pulled each other's heart in attraction and maybe even lust. The two took pleasure in each other lips, pulled it closer, licked the façade, and then surprisingly that blue-eyed boy started to pushed his tongue entering that girl's mouth. It was really surprising for her, made her pushed him away.

Mitsuki couldn't lift her head as she could swear that her face was more like tomato rather than human face, "Stop- Stop it here, Koutei," said her haltingly, while tried to catch her messy breath.

"Why stop? You are the one who start it first, right Mitsuki? Why do you want to stop it now?" said him half-grumbling.

That brown-haired girl had ready to say her answer, but then held it as she recognized that it was too embarrassing to say it.

"You don't like it? French kiss?" that sentence was enough for making that girl frozen on her seat.

"I-I I just- I think I'm not ready for that," still hung her head low, she said that in a low voice.

As the reply of Mitsuki's answer, Kira Takuto just smiled simply at her, "Okay. I understand, Mitsuki."

Few seconds after Takuto finished his sentence, suddenly a sound of bell ringing reached their ears. It was a sign that afternoon break had over and they have to go back to their class immediately.

"So, see you here in the same time tomorrow, Koga Mitsuki?" he said, while buttoned his blazer and then stretched his hand for Mitsuki.

That Koga heiress lifted her shoulder, "Okay. Same time, same place, tomorrow, Koutei," answered her with a wide smile on her face.

Then Mitsuki took Takuto's right hand and he pulled her to stand up and facing him. They walked towards the music room door hand in hand, but then when the two realized that they had stood right in front of the door, they automatically broke the intertwined hands. Takuto opened the room door and then let the girl came out first.

"See you around, Koutei," said Mitsuki as they were out from the music room before heading to each other direction.

"Yeah, see you around, Mitsuki," replied him, with a slight of smile on his lips.

Mitsuki showed her brilliant smile for him and then turned to walk back to her class.

The two were felt too happy as they kissed in that music room, made them didn't recognize that someone had watched over them secretly that time. It was Sakurai Eichi, hid behind the school hallway pillar and watched them got out from the same place for the second time.

"Mitsuki and Takuto are together again? What are they doing in that room?" muttered him curiously with a low voice.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I know, I know, it's true that I'm lack at romance scene, so you can blame me now *pounding head on the table

Anyway, I'm sorry to tell you this but seem that from now on I'll have a very late updates again. Actually right now I'm not in my home country. Since March I become an exchange student in South Korea for one year. Of course there are so many things to do and I have to quickly adapt to the custom and language here, so I think I can't pace up an update and make the story progress slower. Really sorry to tell you that but I'll try my best… :)

Something bad is really coming right? What will happen next?

Check it out in the next chapter! :D

Can I have review from you, please?


	15. Chapter 15: Voice of Echoing Confession

Yay! It is chapter fifteen everyone! This is my longest story of all. Thank you for reading this story until chapter fifteen! \\^o^/

Anyway, it was a big surprise for me as the previous chapter got the most reviews among other chapters! I want to say thank you and send bear hugs for **Chilxlaryxnya**, **MewVanilla567**, **IzzyFujisaki**, **littleAsian17**, **Sea Blush**, **PreciousAll**, **WishPromise99**, and **sweetwithobsessions** :D

Hope that you'll give review for this chapter too ^_^

The story is getting complicated from this chapter on, please looking forward to it :D

Disclaimer: It's a big lie if I said that Fullmoon wo Sagashite is mine. It's belongs to Arina Tanemura and company who legally own it.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Fifteen ~ Voice of Echoing Confession ~**

It was really hard to bear, Meroko knew that.

After those unexpected incidents in Shibuya, she realized that she couldn't take a deep slumber every night, although she had trying hard. Her body was really smart, it remembered clearly how Izumi Rio embraced it, and put his warmness to hers. She refused to admit it, although deep inside her brain and heart, she called for his name. She declined to admit that she was still in love with him, although her lately insomnia was clear enough to prove that. She just being stubborn and it only made her suffering more day by day.

She sighed deeply, looked at that bright and beautiful moon hanged on the sky, "What should I do?" muttered her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day after, it was an early morning in Sakurazaka Academy. The whole school was still a bit quiet, since there wasn't any students who had came to school. Mitsuki was in a good mood today, and it made her went off to school earlier than usual. She couldn't hide her cheerful feelings to go to school, since this afternoon she would meet someone who has a special place in her heart, Kira Takuto. It was a really special occasion for them, being only two of them in that music room without someone knew about it. At least that was all they knew all this time.

That brown-haired girl was heading to her class when someone called her name from behind, "Mitsuki!"

She turned around and saw that it was Eichi who called her, "Good morning, Eichi!" said her with a bright smile plastered on her face.

But it was unusual for Eichi for just have a simple smile for her, "Good morning. Mitsuki. Do you have time?" he got straight at his sentence.

Mitsuki was a bit bewildered, since it was only an early morning and he asked her if she have time, "Sure, I have. What is it, Eichi?"

Those caramel eyes took a straight stare on the golden ones, "Can we have a talk? Just two of us, privately," he said. Mitsuki could feel his eyes became more tensed and serious. It was strange of him, and of course it made Mitsuki a bit nervous.

The Koga heiress nodded silently then followed Eichi who had walked passed her and heading to the school garden.

The time when they have arrived in the school garden, Eichi stopped his footsteps, so did Mitsuki. Then he turned his body and faced Mitsuki.

"What do you want to talk to me, Eichi?" asked Mitsuki, kept the distance between them since Eichi was being strange that morning.

At first that class rep sighed for awhile then said, "I will go straight at my point, Mitsuki," he cut his sentence for awhile then after saw Mitsuki nodded as her agreement, he continued again, "Yesterday I saw you went out from the same place as Kira Takuto, Mitsuki."

That sentence made Mitsuki frozen, and it made her instinctively avoid his eyes. Sakurai Eichi knew it! He saw her with Takuto together! She impulsively tried to lie to him, "Re-Really? I- I'm not–"

"Don't lie to me, Mitsuki. I saw you with him in the third music room yesterday, and actually I have seen the same situation twice," he said with an increased tone at his sentence, and it made Mitsuki became more confused what to do.

The brown-haired girl was in panic, her brain thought hard to make an excuse. But then as she more thought about it, she realized that it was impossible to deceive him, whereas sooner or later he would know the truth. She took a deep breath first, then said, "Yes, you're right, Eichi. Yesterday I was with Kira Takuto in the music room," admitted her.

Eichi didn't surprise at all. Then he asked her again, "Be honest to me, Mitsuki. Do you fallen for him?" he was being serious at his words.

This time for sure, she needed to lie to him, "I'm not! I'm definitely not falling in love with him, Eichi! Trust me!" squeaked her while her voice automatically became louder.

It was a big lie, a really big lie that she made. Although she knew that she shouldn't do that, but the situation that time didn't let her told that Sakurai boy the truth. She pretended to look solemn in front of him, looked straight forward at his two caramel eyes. Mitsuki would do anything, as long as it could make Eichi and her friends in class 2-B believed at her lie.

Eichi looked at her eyes for awhile then asked, "So, you still remember about our plan in destroying student council, don't you?"

Mitsuki paused for a seconds, so did her breath. That sentence made her remember if that was her purpose all this time, tried to get closer to that student council president just for destroying the student council from the inner side. She almost forgot that, since she was too captivated by the Koutei's warm attention for her which made her fallen for him in a short period of time.

She made sure her heart then answered Eichi's question, "Of course, Eichi. I still remember it. I always think about it every day and night and it stick in my head like glue. It's our goal, isn't it? To befriend with Koutei then destroy the student council," said her without hesitation.

Eichi looked a bit surprised as she could answer his question that sincere. He sighed then said, "Good, Mitsuki. Glad that you still remember our purpose, since I thought that you've completely forgot it," he showed her his brilliant smile.

"Of course, Eichi. How can I forget about it?" she said again.

Eichi laughed, "Haha. Yeah, you're right, Mitsuki. Sorry for doubting you."

"No problem," this time was Mitsuki's turn to show her cute smile to him, although it was a fake one.

"So, let's heading back to the class," said him and after Mitsuki nodded her head, she walked first, leaving him who was still stood on his spot.

Sakurai Eichi looked straight at that brown-haired girl who was a few meter in front of him. When he thought that the distance between them was far enough, he suddenly muttered in a low voice, "You are not telling the truth, Mitsuki," then took his steps to the classroom too, following that Koga heiress who was calling his name now.

They never realized that there were not only the two of them in the garden. There was someone behind the big sakura tree who had secretly listening to their whole conversation just now. He held his cell phone tightly then pushed one of its buttons.

"I think it was enough as prove for Koutei," muttered him in a low voice while his eyes locked at the voice record file in his cell phone memory.

It was Shouichirou Shidou, Nachi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That was terrible, for being caught by Eichi if she was in love with Kira Takuto. But as she thought about it again, it was her entire fault. She realized that her defense wall wasn't strong enough for kept her heart away from falling in love with him. She was too weak, and it was too late for recognized it. She had already fallen for him, and her heart couldn't change in a short time.

Mitsuki was really into her own thought, since she couldn't hear that someone called her name now, "Mitsuki? Mitsuki?"

That voice's second call made her came back from her inner mind, "Ye-Yes?" answered her, while turned her head to left to facing that person.

"You're spacing out," that voice said. It was Kira Takuto who sat right beside her, still had his hands on the piano tunes.

That brown-haired girl was a bit startled when turned her head as that Koutei's face was only a few inches to hers. He stared closely at her, while had a concerned look on his face, seemed that he was worried about her again.

"I'm not spacing out, Takuto. I'm just really into your play. It's really beautiful, I enjoy it," said her, lying for the second time that day.

And as usual, he gave her his best smile then said, "Thank you, Mitsuki," he paused his sentence for awhile, "But you're lying to me right? Just tell me, did something happen to you?" this time he stopped playing the piano then turned his body to face that golden eyes owner.

Saw that the Koutei was being serious, Mitsuki automatically avoid his eyes and said, "Nope, Takuto. I'm okay."

"Really? But your face doesn't seem so," he was still being stubborn, forcing her to look straight at his eyes.

Many thoughts were fighting inside Mitsuki's head. Kira Takuto's sentence just now made her defense wall became much weaker. His deep blue eyes which stared straight at her golden ones was like hypnotized her to tell the truth. But Mitsuki knew that it would be turn terrible if she spit out her class' plan. Came back to her own senses, she turned to the piano again, put her hands on the tunes.

"It's nothing, Takuto. I'm alright," said her with a fake smile plastered on her face.

By the corner of her eyes, she could see that Koutei lifted his shoulder.

She didn't want this awkward situation lasted longer, so she changed the topic immediately, "But I wonder do you have time tomorrow?"

Takuto mumbled for seconds, "Let's see. I think I just have one appointment tomorrow."

"What time?"

"At two. Why?"

"Do you like books? I heard that there is a book fair in Shibuya, and tomorrow will be the last day. I don't want to miss it," said her, turned to Takuto and facing him, "How about we go there tomorrow?"

The Koutei nodded his head, "That would be great. I like books after all," answered him and Mitsuki automatically showed her bright smile. It seems that Mitsuki felt really happy after Takuto agreed with her invitation, "What time will we meet?"

"At ten? Eleven? What time do you prefer?"

"I think ten is better, since I'm sure that we won't just look around that book fair, right?" said him, with chuckle between his sentences.

Replying his words, she chuckled too, "You've got the point, Koutei."

"So, should I pick you up and then we go to Shibuya together?" offer him.

"No. No need to do that, Koutei. My house is quite far from Shibuya. We can just meet in front of Shibuya train station," she rejected as quick as she can. Actually, beside those reasons, she didn't want her parents ‒especially her mother knew if she was planning to go out with someone, moreover they have met him before. If they met each other once again, her mother will come to an idea that she had crush on him from the beginning.

"Okay if you say so," said Takuto, agreed with her arrangement, "So, tomorrow, ten o'clock, in front of Shibuya train station?"

Mitsuki nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Yup. You have to treat me lunch if you come late," said her jokingly.

"And you have to give me a kiss if you are the one who come late," replied him quickly.

And as she heard that sentence, she couldn't help when her cheeks turned red, "Wha- What kind of punishment is that?" complained her, but with an angry tone at her voice yet a small smile on her chubby face.

Again, Kira Takuto leased his laughter, "Why? Since you'll enjoy that rather than annoyed by it? I bet that you'll come late tomorrow."

"What! I-I won't, Koutei!" squeaked her with her highest tone of talking. Now her face turned into a fresh red tomato.

Looked at Mitsuki being that annoyed by his tease, he couldn't help but laughed uncontrollably, "Fine fine, I'm just joking," he said between his laughter.

Mitsuki still pouted her mouth while suddenly a sound of vibrating cell phone made them a bit startled. Then she took out hers from her pocket and found out that it wasn't hers who vibrating, "Not mine. It's yours," said her as she noticed that Takuto was looking at her with questioning look on his face.

Takuto took out the cell phone too, "Right, it's here," he opened the flap and looked who was calling him. It was Izumi on the line, "What is it, Izumi?"

Knowing that she had nothing to do with his conversation on the line, Mitsuki played with the piano tunes again, tried to ignore his conversation.

"Where are you, Koutei? All the student council members need to talk with you," said Izumi with his serious and intense tone.

"All the student council members!" he automatically startled at Izumi's words, "What's the matter? Is it serious?"

"It haven't became worse yet, Koutei. But if we don't discuss it right away, it would turn into one in a short time."

After hearing that sentence out from Izumi's mouth, his eyes widened in shock, but he knew what to do, "I know. I'm on my way," said him then clasped the cell phone flaps again and put it in his blazer pocket.

Saw that the Koutei has ended his phone call, Mitsuki turned to face him, "Was it Izumi-san?"

"Yep," answered him simply, "I need to go now," said him while buttoned his blazer again and rose up.

Mitsuki lifted her shoulder, "I know," and gave him her sweetest yet small smile, "So, see you tomorrow, Koutei?"

He showed his gentle smile, "See you tomorrow, moon," replied him as he leaned in to peck Mitsuki's forehead then took quick steps to the door.

She hasn't managed to make the red blush on her cheeks faded away yet but thanks to Takuto, it was even redder now.

As she saw that Koutei walked outside there was no ease within her heart. All that she could feel just tons of burdens filled inside. She was too confused what to do after all of this happened, her conversation with Eichi before, and the most important thing, her feelings towards Kira Takuto. She knew that it was impossible to lie to Eichi and her classmates again about her relationship with Takuto, but it was too late to dump that Koutei too. She could see that he has started fallen for her slowly. Then as she remembered Takuto's terrible face when he broke up with Hayashi Hikari, she swear that she would kill herself if in the end she have to dump him for her classmates' sake.

She never thought that this would happen before. It was too hard for her to bear all of this alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As he walked slowly along the school hallway, he couldn't help himself but showed his bright smile even he didn't realize it too. Kira Takuto felt that he finally found her, his love, maybe the best and the last for his lifetime. Forgot about his former relationship between him and Hayashi Hikari, he decided to took a step forward. There wasn't no time for feeling any regrets and disappointment, Hayashi Hikari had left him, and all he could do for forgetting her was just to find someone else, and now he knew that Koga Mitsuki perhaps the right person.

He was walking and walking, slowly. That time, his thought just like divided into two, one was thinking about that Koga heiress, and the another one was thinking about what could had happened in the student council as all of the members were really need him now, moreover Izumi said that it would turn to worse if he didn't appear this time. It was just like flying to the heaven then falling to the hell, he was really happy before, as he had such a quality time with Mitsuki, then suddenly Izumi told him that ‒seems to be bad news, made him realized again if he was a student council president.

Then here he was, in front of the student council's room and stopped his steps for a while, since he thought that he would need to take a deep breath before facing his fellow members. That charismatic student council president took a deep breath and fixed up his tie and blazer, make sure whether he was tidy enough or not, and then grabbed the doorknob and opened the room door. He was quite surprise as saw all of the student council members were really there with a serious expression plastered in their faces; Izumi was stood beside his desk whilst Nachi sat on the couch with Madoka facing him.

"Koutei," said Izumi as he saw Takuto entered the room.

"What is it? Something bad seems to be happened here," he said and took steps closer to his desk which was his working place for about these two years.

As Kira Takuto took a seat in his chair, Nachi started the conversation, "Koutei, do you want me to explain first, or you just want the main point?"

Without hesitation, Takuto answered, "Give me the main point."

Nachi had expected that and before he gave that Koutei the main point of this matter, he took a deep breath first, then said, "Koga Mitsuki just tricks you all this time, Koutei," just like what he wanted, Nachi said the main point.

"What?" Kira Takuto couldn't believe his own ears; he didn't get what just he said, "What the hell are you talking about now, Nachi?"

This time was Madoka's turn to explain it, "Koga Mitsuki is one of 2-B class members, and now they want to destroy us because all this time they think if we have made all of the students in this school suffered‒"

And before Madoka could finish her sentence, Takuto cut her up, "So, what does Mitsuki have to do with that intention of theirs?" he suddenly raised his tone at them.

"Of course they have, Koutei! Mitsuki is their leader! You know, since the attack from the outside is useless, they intent to attack from the inside, and they use Mitsuki to do the plan! All of this time Mitsuki just put an act to befriend with you ‒or even make you fall for her, then she will use you for destroying this student council from the inner side, Koutei!" Nachi couldn't hold it anymore, and he raised his anger through that president too, "She just using you all this time, Koutei, and unfortunately you fell for her, didn't you?" he continued.

As he heard all of those things out from Nachi's mouth, Kira Takuto suddenly felt bewildered. For a short time, he couldn't think about anything anymore, but then came back to his senses and said, "How could you know if that's true? You just made it up right? Do you have proof, Nachi?" as his head was in a mess that time, he couldn't control his anger.

"Nachi has the proof, Koutei," finally Izumi spoke something, and as he said that he gave Nachi's cell phone to that Koutei, "Listen to that record, Koutei. You'll find that what Nachi told you just now was true," said him.

Izumi could saw if Takuto's hands were trembling that time, whether if he should grab that phone then listened to that record or not, but then after that Koutei took a deep breath, his tremble was slowly fading away and he calmly took Nachi's cell phone.

Kira Takuto opened the file and then played it with a quite high volume since he wanted to hear it really clearly and didn't want to miss even the smallest thing in it. He listened carefully to the record and as he heard Mitsuki's voice, he could realize that his heart trembled for a while. For finding out that it was really her voice, and for finding out that Nachi's saying could be true. Then as the record reached its end, as he heard with his own two ears that Mitsuki had admitted herself if she just put an act and used him all this time, he stopped the record and pounded his hand on the table hard.

Madoka was the one who spoke first, "Koutei…" she seemed concerned.

"So, now you know the truth, Koutei. I know that you can do something about her," Nachi said to him, smoothly persuaded him to destroy that Koga heiress as their counterattack.

Kira Takuto didn't say something at first; he just clasped his hands and supported his hang low head with it. He closed his eyes, still didn't believe this matter at all. He was sure that just this morning he and that girl were chit-chatting happily in the music room and they even made promise to go to the book fair tomorrow. He even imagined if he would spend a great time with her, but suddenly this afternoon all of the hope that he had was lost in a blink. Mitsuki just played a trick on him, to make him fell for her, just for destroying the student council. Takuto realized that he was too stupid for falling for her so easily, believing that she was the one and the last for him, it was the silliest thing to believe.

He was furious, not only to Mitsuki, but to himself too.

"What should we do now, Koutei? If we don't make a move, they will win over us," Izumi asked him.

"What do you expect, Izumi? Of course we must plan our retaliation," that Koutei answered, without any hesitation in his tone.

Other student council members sighed, they already knew that Koutei would say that, and it was as they want it to be too.

Madoka said something, "Izumi has the plan, Koutei," she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What is it, Izumi?" Kira Takuto said as his deepest voice tone appeared.

Before Izumi told him his plan, he took a deep breath, "It's concerning Koga Mitsuki's best friend, Meroko Yui, Koutei…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Right now, Meroko's heart was pounding like crazy. She could feel it for sure, the continuous hit within his heart which was like a drum being hit but much harder. She didn't know why her heart was like this. Just a while ago, Izumi suddenly called her and asked her to go to the school backyard and wait for him to meet her there. At first, she confused whether she should fulfill Izumi's request or not, but then as she tried to be honest to herself, she secretly went to the backyard alone. She was waiting there alone, while tried to control her wild heartbeat and figure out what was Izumi planning to do.

Suddenly a deep yet soft voice reached her ears, "Meroko?" said him, calling her name.

That pink haired girl turned around and then caught a figure of that student council vice president stood a few meters behind her.

"Why did you call me here, Izumi?" Meroko asked him with her deep voice, pretend to be calm in front of him.

Izumi walked toward her then stopped as he thought it was close enough to her, "I want to talk with you, Meroko."

"What kind of thing do you want to talk about?" Meroko being aware, she didn't look up to both of Izumi's eyes.

"Meroko, I know that you are a capable and smart person," Izumi started.

"So what?"

"You know that now Hayashi Hikari had left for Milan and we, student council, don't have secretary anymore, right?"

"What do I have to do about that?"

That blond guy didn't replied fast, he took a deep breath first then answered, "I want you to become our secretary, replacing Hayashi Hikari's place."

Meroko felt like stroke by a lightning after Izumi's words reached her ears, "Wha-What are you talking about, Izumi?" she said haltingly, "I think that you know if student council is one of the thing that I hate most, don't you?"

"I know," answered Izumi.

"So, why me? I'm sure that you have some plan behind this right, Izumi?"

Izumi paused for awhile, "Yes, I have."

Both of Meroko's eyes widened as she heard that sentence out of Izumi's mouth, "So, I'm out of your plan, Izumi. Bye," said her as he took steps heading back to her classroom. But before she could take steps further, Izumi grabbed her wrist.

"I have a plan to make you mine, Meroko," Izumi said, without any hesitation within his words.

Meroko was freezing as she heard Izumi said that, she suddenly felt her heartbeat stopped for a second, "Don't make fun of me, Izumi."

All of the sudden, that blond guy pulled Meroko's hand to make her face him, "I'm serious, Meroko."

Meroko was surprised, but she couldn't do anything beside looked up at those fierce yellow eyes.

"I love you, Meroko. I'm sure that you always know that I do, right?" Izumi stared straight to both of Meroko's eyes, and it made her felt more uncomfortable.

That pink haired girl lowered her gaze, "I don't know. I know nothing about that!" she squeaked as she tried to deny that. She always knew that Izumi love her all of this time, but she just tried to bury it inside her heart, never want to feel that kind of warmness again.

"You're lying, Meroko," he said, "By lying like this, I know that actually you still love me, don't you?"

She was like being hit by a car, as Izumi said the right thing that she wanted to avoid the most all this time, "I'm not."

"I love you."

"Stop saying that!" she shouted at him. She tried to close her ears, but Izumi held her hand.

"I care about you," he was still persisting.

"I don't need you to care about me, Izumi!"

"But I need you, Meroko."

In his last sentence, Meroko didn't reply anything; she was frozen by his words.

"I need you to beside me, Meroko. I need you for brightening my days, just like those days two years ago…" said Izumi, "I want us recall back those days, when we were together, it was the greatest time in my life, I never being that happy before."

Meroko still stood there, not moving at all.

"I'm truly sorry that I tricked you that time, Meroko," he continued again, "At first, I just did it for money, but then as I knew you more and I felt your warm heart through me, it was the first time for me to have someone care about me," he paused for a while, "Do you remember the time when for the first time I got scolded by my father as I couldn't do my work right?"

As she heard that, Meroko's memories rolled back to the past time.

"You were the first one who knew if there was something wrong about me and you reached over me," suddenly a slight smile plastered on Izumi's face, "That time, I know that I had found my reason for live longer, and it was you, Meroko."

Meroko couldn't control her mind, she amazed by his story. She remembered that time too, when for the first time she cared about someone else beside herself, she couldn't help it too as she completely fell for him. Her heart became warmer and all she thought that time was just to make that blonde guy showed his smile again, she could do anything for just saw him smiling. It was just that time, two years in the past.

But as Izumi recalled that memories back, her heart trembled again.

"Come with me, Meroko. I love you. I really need you now," Izumi said and he pulled Meroko closer to kiss her.

Meroko realized if that time Izumi's face came closer to hers, but it was so strange that her body didn't struggle at all. She looked deep into Izumi's yellow eyes and then slowly closed her eyes; letting his lips became one with hers and feeling its smoothness.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finally, chapter 15 has finished! It was such a long time to finish this chapter… *sobs

Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Can I have a review from you, guys?


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Tell Lies

Way to go! It's chapter sixteen! Just another 15 chapters to go… Haha *sigh

And it's a really BIG surprise to me that I got 13 reviews~! Yay! I'm really touched, guys. Thank you very very much for **Candy Bown**, **Takutofangirl**, **Erstine 13624**, **Chibi Anime-Chan**, **Anonymous**, **sweetwithobsessions**, **ms.Z3R0-chan**, **proud to be foreveralone**, **MewVanilla567**, **Meyoshi**, **Sea Blush**, and **Chilxlaryxnya**. Your encouragement words are my treasures, guys ^^

Anyways, I think that from the previous chapter, we almost reach the climax, so prepare yourself~ hoho ^o^

Disclaimer: It's already chapter 16, and I hate to say the same thing over and over. Fullmoon wo Sagashite is not mine. Forever.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Sixteen ~ Don't Tell Lies ~**

Yesterday was a dream. Kira Takuto hated to admit that it wasn't.

In the next morning, he closed his eyes, opened it again, and then closed it again. He saw his room was dark since he didn't turn on the lamp. He got off from his comfortable bed and then walked slowly to the gigantic window in the east side of his room, pulled the curtains. How surprised he was as he realized that it was already morning. Looked at his cell phone on the desk, it was seven in the morning, but since the weather was cloudy, there wasn't much sunlight entered through the window, so that was why he thought that it was still night.

He completely knew what day it was. That day was the day when he and Mitsuki promised to go to the book fair together. Yesterday he expected this day to become a good day, as he would spend time together with that girl, but suddenly it had been ruined. No longer since they were apart, the student council members told him the truth about Koga Mitsuki, if she was just using him all of this time for destroying the student council. He couldn't believe that at all for the first time, but since there was strong evidence which Nachi brought, he couldn't deny it anymore.

That time, his heart was broken apart, just like a bomb had exploded it into pieces. Since he had already believed in that girl, trusted her, and even started to love her slow but sure. He captivated by her, but it was all faded away as his friends told the truth. Yesterday as he got back home, he was just like an empty shell, didn't hear anything that everyone said, didn't see anyone who passed him, just looked straight forward at nothing. He was broken, terribly.

But he knew that he couldn't be like this all this time being, he must do something. Although he knew that his heart against it, but Koga Mitsuki was cruel enough for playing tricks with him like this. She had to pay for it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Since morning, Mitsuki had prepared her clothes. Took a bunch of clothes out from her closet then hung it everywhere as she pleased inside her room. She had tried numerous outfits only in these thirty minutes, just for finding the best outfit she could wear that day. It was a special day for her, since it was the first time she would go out with a guy beside her father. She was deadly nervous, too afraid if she would make a stupid mistake during her date with that Koutei. But in the same time she was really excited too, since she thought she could show him her best that day.

About thirty minutes before the promised time, she had already prepared. After a long thoughts and considerations, she finally decided to wear a long white riffle dress with a pink ribbon below her chest and a peach elbow-length bolero jacket, completed with two little braids on both side of her hair and a few curls in the end of it. She was really cute that morning, seems like everyone who passed by her would locked their sight for a while as they saw her. But unfortunately that appearance of hers that time not for anyone, but just for Kira Takuto.

She was waiting in front of Shibuya train station, ten minutes before the promised time, with a fast-thumped heart. Inside her brain, she made up her own dialogue which could be happen between her and Koutei. She was too nervous to face him, but slowly tried to calm herself down before they met up.

It was already ten o'clock, and Kira Takuto hasn't showed up yet. Mitsuki's heartbeat became faster.

Fifteen minutes later, that Koutei still hasn't appeared yet and Mitsuki still waiting for him.

"Maybe he has something to do first, so he's late," mumbled Mitsuki.

After thirty minutes waiting, Mitsuki grew nerves since Takuto hasn't come, yet he didn't give her a call at all. She looked at her cell phone continuously and always clasped the flaps back as she knew that there wasn't any text message from him telling that he would be late. She looked at the sky, it made her worried even more, since the sky started to get darker, dark clouds everywhere and seemed that it would rain sooner. How pity she was since she was too care about her outfits so she forgot to bring her umbrella with her. But she knew that she would be fine, Takuto would come soon and they would spend the day happily together, even it was raining outside.

Forty five minutes passed and Kira Takuto still hasn't appeared yet, although Mitsuki tried to call him countless times but he didn't answer. She started to worry, not only about Takuto, but also about herself since that time rain started to pour down. However, she didn't want to leave that place, she just stood there with a lowered head; rain which fell down made her became wet little by little.

"What happened to you, Koutei?" she murmured by herself again, "You will come, right? I know that you won't break your promise."

Shower rain started to turn into a heavy one, but Mitsuki still stood there, waiting for Takuto to come and then brought her to a dry place. She ignored all people's saying about her being crazy or being pity. She just paid no attention to that; covered both of her ears. Finally, few minutes later, as Mitsuki looked at a direction in front of her, eyes opened barely since the rain started to make it hard to be opened widely, she saw him. She saw that figure of Takuto from afar walked closer to her with an umbrella in his hand. A bright smile suddenly plastered on her soaked face.

"Takuto!" she called his name cheerfully. Mitsuki was too excited to see his face, so she ran towards him.

But suddenly, that Koutei said to her with his deepest voice, "Stop right there, Koga."

Heard that sentence out from his mouth, Mitsuki suddenly froze on her spot. Her eyes widened as she heard Takuto didn't call her by her first name, but he called her surname. She was sure if there was something wrong with him, but she wasn't sure what that was.

"Takuto…" she called his name with her weak voice.

"Stop calling me like that!" Takuto raised his tone at her. At first Takuto lowered his head, but then after he shouted to Mitsuki like that, he lifted his head. How surprised Mitsuki was, as Takuto saw straight at her with his fierce blue eyes right now, made that brown haired girl's backbone chilled all of sudden, "call me Koutei, Koga Mitsuki."

She was bewildered, scare, and surprised as Takuto being totally strange like that, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being like this‒" Mitsuki didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. She stopped as Takuto suddenly grabbed her hand which tried to reach over him.

"Don't try to touch my heart ever again, Koga. I'm sick of it," said that Koutei coldly.

Mitsuki could feel her whole body trembled, not only because of the cold, but also because of his sentence just now, "Why?"

Although the figure of Mitsuki being a completely mess that time locked into Takuto's eyes but he didn't answer her question, he just said to her, "Go back home, Koga Mitsuki. I won't go to that book fair with you anyway," as he turned around and walked back, leaving Mitsuki alone in that street.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki called his name again, but Kira Takuto still took steps forward. Then she called him again, "Koutei!"

That guy stopped his footsteps, and that made Mitsuki felt more terrible.

"Why are you like this? It's just like the one who is standing in front of me now isn't Kira Takuto. You're so different today," Mitsuki said with a quite loud voice, but it was a bit trembling, "Yesterday was just like a dream. You were being so kind to me. You‒"

"Yesterday was a dream, indeed, Koga," said Takuto as he cut Mitsuki's sentence, "Ah no, I think it wasn't a dream, but just your imagination."

"How can you said that?" that girl's voice fading slowly.

Before replied Mitsuki's question, he turned around to face her, "Since everything that I did lately, being so kind to you, and even our kiss," Takuto paused for awhile, "I just made it up."

Heard that, both of Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Just for you know, I didn't put any trace of feeling in it. Since I still can't forget Hikari, I'm just using you for fun," said him, with ease, "I don't have anyone who could be used as easy as you, so I'm just pretending to be nice to you and then lucky me, you really fell for it."

Mitsuki was shocked, she couldn't say anything. Seemed like her mouth been locked all of sudden.

"So, goodbye, Koga Mitsuki," he said, with his deepest and coldest tone of speaking, then walked away.

As Takuto's last sentence reached Mitsuki's ears, she felt her heart started to ache, just like it had been tore into pieces. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anyone's voice, she couldn't speak all of sudden. Her skin didn't feel pouring rain which rolled down all over her body. She just stood there whilst her eyes still locked to the direction where Kira Takuto left, looked at nothing, just that guy's fading silhouette. Still bewildered and speechless, never thought that in this day, which should be a great day since she would spend the day with that Koutei, became the worst day ever. She had prepared everything, but now it became useless as that Koutei had dumped her just right before she could say something to him.

Say that she loved him, and wanted to be with him.

There wasn't a single lie this time, just an honest heart which wanted to be loved.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Mitsuki felt nausea all over her body. She drenched in rain yesterday since she didn't use umbrella on her way home. She just walked along the way, let the rain soaked her. Her mother was in a big surprise as she saw her only daughter walked home like that. The first time Hazuki saw Mitsuki being like that, she could tell that something had happened to her, but she didn't have any heart to ask her what was that about. Mitsuki seemed to be in a mess that time, maybe it would kill her heart more if she tried to reach her daughter that time. So she took the choice for just closed her mouth and looked after her for the time being.

Although Mitsuki knew if she went to school now her friends would know if there was something wrong with her, but she must go. It could be strange if she decided to stay at home rather than go to school. So she prepared herself in the morning, wore the uniform, packed her books. But she was like a robot rather than a human being, since her body just automatically did it, but her brain still stopped working.

"Good morning, Mitsuki!" as that brown-haired girl got to school, Kumi greeted her cheerfully.

Knew that she couldn't make Kumi in worry, Mitsuki put a fake smile on her face, "Morning, Kumi. How's your day?"

Kumi nodded in excitement, "Great! Really great! Yesterday I went to amusement park with my cousins and it was really fun!"

"Wow. That sounds great," Mitsuki just gave her small comment.

As she heard that simple reply, Kumi could say that there was something strange with her friend, "Are you okay, Mitsuki?"

Startled by her words, Mitsuki impulsively replied, "Yeah, I'm okay, Kumi. I'm fine."

"But you don't seem so," Kumi muttered in a low voice.

They continued their way to the class but then stopped as Mizuki run to them from afar, "Guys!"

"Mizuki!" Kumi said, surprised, "What's wrong? Why are you such in hurry?"

Since she ran, she was trying to catch her breath first then spoke to them, "It's terrible. Meroko, she is…"

Even Mizuki hasn't finished her sentence yet, Mitsuki and Kumi could know if there was something wrong happen with that pink haired girl just before they got to school. And then as they made their way to the class in quick steps, suddenly they met Meroko in the hallway, along with other student council members walked beside her. They really surprised as they saw that. One of their alleys walked together with student council members, it was so hard to believe. Mitsuki was the first one who wanted to say something, but then as her eyes found a figure of Kira Takuto who stood beside Izumi, suddenly she lost her words. She was speechless, and again, her body froze.

"Meroko…" Mizuki finally said something after a moment before she had surprised enough as she saw that, "What's the meaning of this? Why you…" she even couldn't continue her words, she knew if she finished her words, the student council would know their plans.

Meroko didn't get to answer Mizuki's question, as suddenly Nachi chuckled, "Surprised, Koga Mitsuki?"

Heard Nachi said that, Mitsuki's heart just like has been struck by a lightning terribly, "Wha-What?" muttered her haltingly.

This time was Madoka's turn to talk, "You know, Meroko Yui is our secretary now, so she must move to our class, 2-A. She doesn't belong to your class anymore," said her and it made Mitsuki felt even terrible.

"Is that true, Meroko?" finally Mitsuki said something. She looked straight at Meroko, but that pink haired girl avoided her eyes.

Meroko still kept silent, and as she lost her temper, Mitsuki yelled at her, "Answer me, Meroko!"

"It's true, Mitsuki!" Meroko replied as she shouted back at her, "It's true. I'm out of your plans," now they stared straight at each other.

Mitsuki's eyes widened and she just stood still as that sentence out of Meroko's mouth.

"Plans? Meroko, did you tell them our…" Kumi didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as the Koutei cut her.

"I know what you up to," said him with his deepest voice and after that those three girls frozen in fears.

Kira Takuto continued again, "I know all of it, your plans to destroy us from the inner side, and then…" he turned his stare to Mitsuki, "Your role in that plan, Koga Mitsuki," said him.

The Koutei's gaze at that time was really cold; Mitsuki could feel his anger through that.

Heard the student council members said that they already knew their class' plans, Mizuki couldn't help it but felt her backbone trembled, "So-So is this retaliation plan? By recruit Meroko as your secretary?" Mizuki was afraid though, but she tried to be brave.

"No," that Koutei replied, "It's just one of our plans."

That was just a simple answer, but the three of them could feel if that Koutei and other student council members were serious.

Suddenly the bell rang as sign if the first period would start right away.

"We have to come back, Koutei," Izumi said to Kira Takuto who stood beside him.

"Right," he answered; then turned to Mitsuki and her friends again, "So, see you around, Koga," said him as walked pass.

As the other student council members walked pass by, Mitsuki could do nothing to stop Meroko and even that Koutei. She too surprised and terribly broken. She couldn't think about anything, all that was in her mind was just Kira Takuto's words just now. Knew if that guy had already knew her and her friends' entire plan, seemed made her nausea turned worse. Now it made sense why Kira Takuto acted so weird the day before, it was all of his plans for making a counterattack. She realized that it was her entire fault; she just played with his heart and used him, and now she got the karma, at the end she fell for him, but that guy has already dumped and misunderstood about her feelings for him.

She loved him with all of her heart, but now he would never know that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the third period of that day, and it was a P.E class for Mitsuki's class. After a big shock like stroke her and all of her classmates this morning, they still had to attend the lesson although now all that they were thinking about was just that pink-haired girl. Mitsuki still couldn't believe that. All of this time Meroko was one of her best friend, and it was really strange that all of sudden she betrayed her classmates and then turned to Koutei's side. Did something happen to her? It must be, and while thinking about Meroko, suddenly Izumi's face popped inside Mitsuki's mind.

"Izumi Rio!" she suddenly squeaked, and it made Mizuki and Kumi who sat beside her suddenly startled.

They automatically looked at gym's big door across them, Izumi Rio wasn't there, "What's about Izumi Rio?" Kumi asked as she turned to Mitsuki.

"I think something must have happened to Meroko and it is related to Izumi Rio! I'm sure!" Mitsuki squeaked once again, while facing her friends one by one. Then she stood up, "I need to talk with her, now."

But, before Mitsuki could walk any further, Mizuki held her wrist, "Hold on," she said, and Mitsuki stopped her steps then turned to her, "There's no use, Mitsuki. Can't you see this morning when Meroko saw you? She looked straight through your eyes without any hesitation while said that she's quit from our plan. She really meant it for sure. It will be silly if you want to talk again with her while what all she will do is just dump you like a trash."

As agreement, Kumi nodded her head, "You will just humiliate yourself if you go to see her, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki was speechless, she couldn't say anything, "But‒ although she looked at me like that, I know that it wasn't what she wanted at all. There must be‒"

Before Mitsuki could finish her sentence, Mizuki cut her up, "Mitsuki! Face the truth!" Mizuki now get up and then grabbed Mitsuki's shoulder, "I know that you still can't believe it, but now all that we should do is just prepare ourselves for something that student council members could do to us. If you can concentrate on that and we can win this war, I'm sure that Meroko will come back to us again," she talked to Mitsuki whose mind was messy that time.

Mitsuki could see Mizuki's green eyes which looked straight at hers with serious state, "Mizuki…"

But suddenly a loud voice surprised the whole gym, "Koga, watch out!"

Before Mitsuki could turn to the direction where that voice came from, a volley ball hit her head and she could felt that her sight darkened little by little as her body was falling down to the cold gym floor.

…

….

…

A soft voice wakened Mitsuki up, "Mitsuki? Mitsuki? Are you okay?" although her consciousness still hasn't come up yet, but she could recognize that it was Mizuki's voice which called her name continuously.

She tried to say something, "Mizuki?" while slowly her eyes opened up and her vision became clearer, "I'm okay."

Mizuki sighed in relief while sat on a chair beside Mitsuki's bed, "Thanks God."

"What happened to me?" Mitsuki still confused and her head still spun around just like it has been kicked by a whole soccer team.

Suddenly Kitsuka rushed to Mitsuki's bed and she held Mitsuki's hand, "I'm sorry, Mitsuki. It was my fault. I couldn't pass the ball and then it hit your head. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Mitsuki," she pledged.

"It's okay, Kitsuka. It's okay. I'm fine afterall," Mitsuki calmed down that girl.

"Are you really feeling fine, Mitsuki?" now it's Eichi who asked her.

And as the answer, Mitsuki nodded her head, "I'm completely fine, Eichi. Thanks for worrying me," she said while showed her smile to him.

That smile made his smile plastered on his face without he noticed that too.

"Okay kids, since Koga-san has already awakened, could you guys back to your class and let her take a rest?" the school nurse suddenly opened the curtain and walked in to Mitsuki's room.

"Okay, see you later, Mitsuki," Mizuki said while got up and walked out from the room, followed by Kumi and Kitsuka who waved their hands and murmured 'bye bye' to her.

"Take a good rest, Mitsuki," said Eichi and Mitsuki just nodded her head.

After all of her friends went out from her room, the nurse said to her, "Take a good sleep and if you need me, I'm in the room next door."

"Thank you," replied Mitsuki and then that nurse walked out her room too.

Now she was all alone, no one there beside herself, it wasn't make her mind turned better, it even made it worsened. Now since she was alone, her mind flied to Mizuki's words when they were in the gym before. She thought about what was she said before, and in the end her brain agreed with that too. Her brain rolled again the scene when she met Meroko this morning in the school hallway. Mizuki was right, through her pink eyes, she could see if there wasn't any hesitation and she was really serious about her decision to leave Mitsuki's side.

Realized that there wasn't any way to make her came back to her side again, Mitsuki closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Her mind rolled back over to the time when the first time they made this plan. It was all hers, all her plan and all her own intentions. Although later she covered it by saying that it was for all Sakurazaka students' sake, but maybe actually one or two of them against this entire plan, since they already knew the consequences, the influence that could involve their family and their reputation. But Mitsuki, who was still a newbie that time, didn't know about anything at all and she just decided all of the plan, although the whole class agreed with her that time, but she was sure if there was someone who just followed their friends, but actually deep in their hearts, they against that.

She forced them to follow her.

That sentence echoed continuously inside her head and suddenly her tears rolled down on her cheeks. Her hands tried to wipe it up, but it still flowed down like a river. She was really sad, angry, and disappointed at herself in the same time. Now she realized that the responsible went to her, so if something happen to them, she would take all the responsible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a dark night, and a boy was dragged along by two taller boys in both of his sides.

"Where are you two taking me to?" he squeaked, but none of them paid attention to him.

He was Machida, the one who blabber all 2-B class plans to student council members. He didn't have any bad intentions when he did that; he just tried to defend himself, but now that defense of his made all of his classmates in danger.

"Shut up, Machida. Don't scream," said one of those guys who had purple hair. He was Nachi.

Machida was afraid, but he just pretended to look calm in front of those two, "What do you want now? Why you dragged me like this?" he said, a depression could be heard from his tone of speaking, "I've tell you my friends' plan, so why do you still threatened me like this?"

"I said shut up, Machida!" Nachi now raised his voice and it made Machida closed his mouth at once.

Now, the other guy walked facing Machida, "I want you to read this," said him while handing Machida a big envelope. He was Izumi Rio. His eyes which as sharp as a falcon looked straight at Machida, of course it made his body trembled more and more.

"What is this?" asked Machida as he looked at the cover of the envelope.

Izumi didn't reply his question at once. He paused for a while then said,

"A plan for destroying Koga Mitsuki."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And cut! That is chapter 16, guys! Do you like it? Or hate it?

Please leave a review~! :D


	17. Chapter 17: If You Only Knew

Hello hello! Aam… It's been ages after my last update isn't it? I hope that you still remember the story haha

As usual, I want to thank you for all people who had written reviews for this story, **WishPromise99, proud to be foveveralone, Sea Blush, Full Moon, candybrown, loveray, Mitsuki chan, person, and two guests**. And also for you guys which had click favorite or follow this story, thank you thank you THANK YOU very much! I really appreciate that!

By the way, I think that it's reaching the climax now, so one-two-three, prepare yourself~! ^o^

Disclaimer: Copy and paste from the previous chapter, Fullmoon wo Sagashite is not mine.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Seventeen ~ If You Only Knew ~**

It was dark outside; the clock showed that it was already midnight.

Kira Takuto was in his room, but not like usual, his room was in a mess. All of his books were on the floor, scattered everywhere; everything which organized neatly on his desk before, were all messy now, just like an earthquake has shake it; and the most terrible was a big mirror beside his bookshelf, it was broken into pieces now. A broken cup was lying on the floor under that mirror, it was obvious if Kira Takuto has threw the tea cup towards the mirror, made it shattered into pieces.

That Koutei locked his eyes onto that broken mirror for a while. His breath was messy, as messy as his room right now. He couldn't catch his own breath, just like he was drowning in the sea. Looked at the reflection of himself, he muttered, "You're the worst, Kira Takuto."

If he could cry, he would cry, but his pride never allowed him to. So, he just threw, hit, and destroy all the things that he saw. He was too angry, not to anyone but just to himself. He has exploded in anger for about two hours now, didn't care about what his maids and butlers would think since he knew that they could probably hear noises from his room; his cry, broken glasses, and all the sounds of falling stuffs.

When he came back to his senses, he sat down on his bed, then called someone by his intercom phone, "Clean my room," ordered him and then without hearing the other party's reply before, he cut it off.

Not long after that phone call, two maids came to his room. They were in a big shock as they came in, since situation in that room was horrible. All this time both of them never saw their Young Master exploded like that, that was the first time.

"Clean it up, I'll take a shower," said him as he walked to his bathroom.

They still surprised, so they just replied haltingly, "Ye-Yes."

As Takuto entered his bathroom, those two maids started to talk about him.

"This is the first time I saw Young Master showed his wrath like this," said one of them whose black long hair.

The other one nodded in agreement, "Me too. It seems that something happened with him."

"He was just okay before Izumi-san and the other student council members came here this evening, but just after they went home, Young Master locked himself up in his room and suddenly it's become like this…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Mitsuki never expected this kind of thing. What Kira Takuto said yesterday just gave a small effect to her, but the worst thing was his words two days ago, when they were in Shibuya, when she was waiting for him in the middle of a heavy rain. She felt terrible enough because of the rain, and his words just made it worsened. Deep inside her heart, she already knew that it would be happen, but never expected that it was this fast.

And her heart was too easy to fall for him.

When her brain said that sentence, she left a small sigh. She didn't have a time machine, or maybe, she even not deserved that. She was the one who made all this mess in the first place. She was the sinner. If only that silly plan didn't pop in her mind, if only she didn't move to this school…

Suddenly, her steps stopped. Her eyes looked around where she's been. She needed a few seconds to recognize this place. It was Shibuya. She was here, again. That brown-haired girl flustered, all that she remembered was just being inside the train that would bring her back home. She had to take the train since her driver had to pick her mom up first, and she didn't intent to wait. Anyway, being alone in this kind of situation was the best. So, she decided to take the train, but never thought that she would wander around without any destination like this.

"Gosh. I think I should go home now," she said to herself then took the way back to the train station.

Being in that place was just too painful. It made her remembered that day again, when Kira Takuto dumped her cruelly. Her heart was aching once again.

Her steps were slow and powerless. Unfortunately, that made some bad guys wanted to grab her.

Some strange guys came closer to Mitsuki, and suddenly one of them grabbed her shoulder, "Hello, pretty. Wanna go to karaoke with us?"

Mitsuki showed her death glare to them, but it seemed useless, "Leave me alone!" she yelled at them.

But suddenly, someone appeared in front of them and he grabbed Mitsuki's hand and pulled her closer, "I'm sorry, but she's with me."

Both of Mitsuki's eyes widened in surprise, she knew who was that, "Machida." It was the first time she saw that boy being so brave like that.

Seeing that brown-haired boy saved Mitsuki like that, that bunch of bad guys walked away.

"Are you okay, Mitsuki?" asked Machida, feeling concern of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank's for saving me, Machida," as the answer, he just nodded his head.

"So, what are you doing here, in the night, just alone?" he asked.

Before answered his question, she sighed deeply, "I don't know. I just walked here without I realized it, seems like I was spacing off again."

"That problem with Student Council is really bothering your mind, isn't it?"

Mitsuki just nodded and showed her simple smile.

Machida's eyes just looked closer to her for a while, then he said, "Mitsuki, I have some secrets to release your stress," as he leaned closer to Mitsuki.

That Koga heiress grew interest at his words, "What kind of secrets?"

"Do you trust me?"

Mitsuki chuckled for a while, "How can I don't trust you, Machida? You're my alley," she said.

Machida's smile grew bigger, "So, follow me," he said while walked to the other direction and Mitsuki followed him behind.

…

….

…

"Are you kidding me, Machida? We can't be in this kind of place!" Mitsuki shouted as sound of the music was extremely loud. He could hear what she said if only she raised her volume when speak.

They were in a night club nearby now. Mitsuki never expected that she would be in this kind of place before she turned twenty. A teenager in this country is forbidden to drink alcohol before they are twenty. So, for her this was crazy. She couldn't imagine if someone found out that she was here. It would not only ruin her name, but also Koga family's name. She had to get out from this place for sure.

"Don't be a wuss, Mitsuki. I bet you must be scare with those silly ancient rules, aren't you?" he said, seemed familiar with this place, "It's okay. No one will see you here. We're in a small and cheap night club, a night club which people in our social-class won't put even tip of their shoes here."

"But still… I don't think that it's a right thing, Machida. Let's go," Mitsuki pulled Machida's hand.

Machida stood still in his place, "I know that you get stress these days, Mitsuki. You know, I have my own problems too and it's really drives me crazy lately. I always came here if I want to run away from all of that, even just for a short time," said him, looked straight into both of Mitsuki's eyes, "This is wrong, I know. But I can't help it; I need a way to make me forget about that. I just want to show you my own way," he paused, "I want to help you."

That brown-haired girl hesitated for a while. But, thought about the things that happened lately in her life these days, made her took a brave decision, "Okay, give me the mildest one first," then took a seat near the counter.

She still felt wavering filled her heart, but she wanted to break the rule this time. Too much pressure, too much things she need to concern, and it made her angry to herself. The bartender gave what Machida ordered for her. She looked at that glass first and then at Machida.

"I think that one-shot is the best way for first-timer," he said, holding glass in his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

And without any longer thought anymore, Mitsuki drank that liquid in one-shot. Some weird sensation filled her throat, it was bitter and hot.

"How was it?" Machida asked.

Took a seconds for her to answered Machida after she coughed some times, "It's terrible."

He laughed loud, "Your reaction is the best I ever heard, Mitsuki," then drank his, "Do you want more?"

She had just broken the rules.

"Yes," she said without any hesitation this time.

They drank and drank. At the first time, Mitsuki thought if that alcohol's taste even worse than any other things that she ever ate. But then, when she was already in her fifth glass, that taste changed into a juicy one, at least for her drunken brain.

"That guy is jerk!" she blabbered out while she was completely drunk, "He left me‒ dumped me, Machida! Dumped me! Screw you, Kira!"

Machida who was just in his third glass seemed still sober, "I know, Mitsuki. I understand."

"How can you understand? You know nothing!" she hit Machida's chest, "It hurts! It hurts here, Machida!" now she hit her own left chest.

"So, if you want, you can dance there to release it all, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki tried to focus her sight, "Where?"

"Right there," Machida pointed the dance floor across the night club.

That girl smirked, "That's a good idea," then she wobbly took steps to the dance floor, didn't care about people which she bumped as she walked.

As he looked at that helpless drunken girl, Machida felt sorry. Not for her condition, but for something that he would do right now.

He took out his phone from his pocket, then focused the camera to capture Mitsuki's figure in the middle of the dance floor, "I'm sorry, Mitsuki."

Then clicked the 'capture' button on its screen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

In the morning, when her eyes opened, she felt terrible. She had a headache, her throat was sore, and what worse was she didn't remember anything from last night. She tried to recognize the place she was in. A room, not really big and she was on a white sheet-covered bed. Still didn't get any clue of all this things, she got up and sat. There was nothing wrong with her outfit, still same as she remembered.

As all of last night memories rolled back to her brain, she mumbled, "Machida."

She looked all over the room, but didn't find that boy anywhere. She stood up and then looked for her belongings, it was on the couch. Her head was still spinning around like crazy, but she tried to hold it as she knew she had to find out what happened to her when she was in total black-out state. Her hands looked for her phone inside the bag, when she found it; she took it out and called Machida's number. But there was no answer. She tried to call again, but it was just the same, there were just a few beeps then she closed the phone lids. He couldn't be reached.

"Darn it. What's wrong with him? Left me alone just like this?" she swore then looked for her shoes and put it on.

As she walked out from that building, she looked at the name. A motel, she was in a motel all night. It was just so embarrassing. As she recalled her memories, last night was an unforgettable night. Not in a good way, but in a bad way. She drank alcohol until lose her senses and then she was in a motel without noticing who brought her there. But it was still better than found a man lay beside her, naked.

She just couldn't imagine what she would do if that really happens.

Mitsuki stopped a taxi that just passed in front of her and then made her way to her home.

As she got home, her parents and all of her maids was really worried of her. They kept asking where she has been, but of course Mitsuki couldn't tell the truth. So, she just said that she was in her friend's house, worked on their group task all night long and luckily, her parents could accept that. She would be a dead meat if they found the truth. Avoiding all of the people in her house, she quickly took steps to her room and showered, put all the alcohol scent off from her body and got prepared to go to school.

She would cut Machida into pieces if she met him today in school.

…

….

…

"Good morning, everybody," Mitsuki said to all of people in her class.

But not like any other days when she said the same thing to them, they didn't give a good response. It was strange that today they gave a cold look to her. She could see that there was something wrong, but she knew nothing about it.

Suddenly, Mizuki and Kumi walked closer to her, "Come with me, Mitsuki," said Mizuki as she grabbed her hands and walked out of the room.

Mitsuki still dumbfounded but she followed Mizuki's steps, "What is it, Mizuki, Kumi?" she said and when they were in front of the class, they stopped.

"Just go home for today, Mitsuki," Mizuki said to her.

"What! Why should I go home? I've just already gotten here," Mitsuki replied quickly.

"You haven't seen the school website today?" this time Kumi was the one who spoke up.

Mizuki suddenly took out her phone from her pocket and then opened the Sakurazaka High School website, a website which all of students could access and shared their thoughts there, but seemed like this time there was something which had relation with that Koga heiress. When the website opened, Mizuki showed it to Mitsuki without any hesitation.

"Is that girl in this photo really you, Mitsuki?" Mizuki asked Mitsuki as showed that photo to her.

Mitsuki's breath was stopped for a while; she was really surprised as that photo caught by her eyes. It was a photo of many people dancing in a place which was like a night club, it was just a normal photo of some people partying, but what made it worse was that there was a girl which looked exactly like Mitsuki there. She was wearing a knee-length dress and a black cardigan. She recognized that clothes, so was that face. It was her, really her.

She couldn't say anything as her friends asked her. She just kept silent for a while.

Someone was there; she was sure that someone was there and recognized that it was her and then took her photos. And maybe that person was her father's enemy so when he captured her being all bad, he posted it on her school website so everyone could see how the Koga heiress' real personality was. He wanted to bring hell to her and her family.

"Mitsuki? Can you answer me and Mizuki?" Kumi asked her, being concerned, "Is that girl really you?"

She couldn't run away. She couldn't hide it from her friends, "I-I'm sorry," she said, then as she didn't feel any power in her knees anymore, she fell into the ground, "I'm sorry, guys. Really- sorry," her cries broke in a seconds and she covered her face as tears overflowed on her cheeks.

Mizuki was the one who held her closer, "How could you be in that kind of place, Mitsuki? You know that it's not right, don't you?"

That brown-haired girl couldn't control her feelings anymore, "I got stress these days, Mizuki. I can't run away neither forgets about it," she paused for a second for sobbing, "and yesterday I just wandering around Shibuya when suddenly bumped into Machida. He told me that he knew something that was good for releasing stress. So I followed him and end up in that night club."

Mizuki who hugged that girl just closed her mouth tight.

"Wait! Machida? You were with Machida yesterday?" Kumi startled.

"Yes, I was. Have you seen Machida today?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Me neither," Kumi added, "But Mitsuki, yesterday night when I called Machida, he said to me that he was in the city library to finish school task."

Something was weird here, "What? Are you sure, Kumi?" Mitsuki looked at her, doubting, "but he was with me all night in the club."

"Did you see him off last night?" Mizuki asked Mitsuki again.

"No. I was in a total black-out last night. I didn't remember anything. The last thing I remembered was just dancing in that night club. That's all. And then in the morning I found myself in a motel, but Machida wasn't there. I don't know where he's been," Mitsuki explained to her friends.

"You and Machida? In a motel?" Kumi suddenly raised her tone.

"No! No! Don't get it wrong, Kumi. Please. I was just in a motel, I don't know who brought me there, Machida wasn't there and I swear that nothing happened between me and him since I still had my clothes on this morning," that brown-haired girl begged to Kumi. Mitsuki knew that Kumi had a crush to Machida, so she had to make it clear, really clear.

Mitsuki has done with her explanation, but she could see if there was still some doubt in Kumi's eyes.

"So, make it short, Machida dragged you into the night club, but then he disappeared," Mizuki said and Mitsuki just nodded as reply.

"I'll try to call Machida," Kumi took out her phone, "have you tried to call him, Mitsuki?"

"I have. But it's useless, he didn't answer my call," answered Mitsuki.

Few seconds later, Kumi clasped her phone, "He didn't answer mine either."

They paused for a while. No one said a word, they just thinking, "You know, I smell something fishy here," Mizuki said out of sudden.

"Yeah, me too," Mitsuki replied, "I don't think that it's just my family's enemy or that kind of people who did this."

Kumi was just silent for a while, her brain was working. Remembered about something, she suddenly asked, "Guys, isn't school website can be used just by this school students? Since we have to put our id number when logged in to that website?"

"That's right!" Mizuki suddenly cheered, "So, the suspect is in this school, huh?"

"Guys, I think I know who it is," Mitsuki said with a weak tone. Her two friends turned to her as they heard that.

Mitsuki took a deep breath first then said, "Machida."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

He was waiting on the river side patiently. Machida was there for the last twenty minutes. He wore a black jacket with a cap on, which hide his face from other people who might recognize him. The night after he made Mitsuki drunk in the club, he brought her to the motel nearby. He just dropped her there and then walked away as if nothing happened. After that, this morning he posted Mitsuki's picture in the night club and made a mess with Sakurazaka High School. He didn't have to put a concern of that, since it wasn't his school anymore. He had move to other school since today. After all he did to Mitsuki and that school, he couldn't be there anymore.

He betrayed Mitsuki. Not only Mitsuki, but also, his friends, his class, and also…

Kumi.

That girl. She is his childhood friend. But he didn't realize if that status wasn't valid anymore, it has changed. He loves her, but now she would never know that. He had to run, for his own sake and for his family's.

"Machida!" someone called his name from the back. Machida who turned to that voice's direction captured Izumi Rio's figure and also Kira Takuto who was walking behind him.

He didn't say anything. His heart felt terrible that time as he's already betrayed all of his friends because of those guys.

It wasn't his idea. He would never betray Mitsuki or his friends. Izumi Rio and Nachi were the ones who made the plan. Actually it wasn't going well as planned, but the result was the same. The Student Council didn't care about the progress; all they wanted to see was just the result, the result for humiliating Mitsuki in front of people and ruin her family's name.

"I really satisfied with your job, Machida," Izumi said to him as walked closer. That Koutei just kept silent.

Machida took a deep breath, tried to control his anger, "I'll move to other city this evening. Just give what you have promised to me and go," he said.

"Take it easy, Machida. First, I want to thank you as you did your job well. Second, Madoka said that your father will still work on her family's company even he has to move to another branch. Third, here's your payment," said Izumi as he handed him an envelope.

That brown-haired boy looked at the envelope then said, "I don't need that. All I need to know is just you save my father's job. That's all."

"Are you really sure if you don't need this?" Izumi said to him again.

"No. My pride wouldn't allow me to do that."

Heard that sentence out of Machida's mouth, suddenly Kira Takuto broke a laughter.

"What is it, Kira?" Machida raised his tone to that Koutei.

"How in the world a betrayer still have a pride?" Takuto said, his eyes struck into Machida's, "you're silly, Machida."

Machida who burned with anger suddenly ran into Takuto with a fist in the air, "Kira Takuto! You‒"

But before his fist could reach Takuto's skin, that Koutei has already moved forward and beat him on his stomach. Machida who didn't have any experience in mastering martial arts before, had no time for defending himself, so he has threw backwards and fell on the ground, coughing hard.

Kira Takuto was a man with a good temper. But it was strange that today he seemed to lose that side of him. After Machida fell on the ground while held his stomach, Takuto hasn't finished with him. He walked to Machida, pulled his collar up and beat him right on the face again. Izumi never expected that. He never saw that Koutei being furious like that.

At first, he just stood there looked at those two guys. But when he realized that something getting serious as Koutei wouldn't stop immediately, he finally react, "Koutei!"

Takuto didn't hear that.

"Takuto! Stop that, Takuto! You'll kill him!" he held Takuto's arms and pulled him up.

That Koutei's eyes still burned in anger. But he tried to compose himself. He loosed himself from Izumi, fixed his jacket then said, "Let's go, Izumi."

"Ye-Yes, Koutei," even Izumi surprised that he showed his anger like that all of sudden.

They walked to their car, left Machida coughing in pain and laid alone in that riverside.

As they got in the car, Izumi said, "What the hell are you thinking, Koutei? Did you lose your mind? You can kill him!"

"I just want to defend myself."

"That's nonsense! Defending yourself is just once when he wanted to hit you! But then, what was that for?"

Kira Takuto sighed, "Cut it out, Izumi. It's none of your business."

Izumi silenced for a while, then something popped in his mind, "Is it regarding Koga Mitsuki?"

But that Koutei didn't answer Izumi's question, he just looked outside the car window.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Mitsuki was in her home now. It was evening, so every family member had a dinner. Today Mitsuki got home earlier, but since she didn't want her parents worried about her, she just wandered around the city until around time when her school was over. So, she could get home without any suspicion. They had dinner on a round big table full of delicious meals, but Mitsuki seemed didn't have much appetite to eat them all.

They ate in silent, but then suddenly her father called her name, "Mitsuki."

"Yes, dad?" Mitsuki turned from her plate to face Aoi. It was strange that her father's face that time looked really serious.

Her dad was in silent for a few seconds, then sighed and said to her, "Is something happened in your school today?"

As that sentence reached her ears, she gasped in shock. She closed her mouth tight, nothing leased from that. But she knew that hiding it from her family was not right. She had to tell the truth to her family. But it was just too hard for her to tell all that happened in school today to them. Her eyes locked at her father's face and then turned to her mother's. They were both looked really serious. She knew that she couldn't run away from this.

Mitsuki put down her spoon, "Okay, how far do you guys know?"

"I still don't believe that you did that, Mitsuki!" Hazuki raised her tone. Although Mitsuki startled and frightened, but she tried to look calm.

"I know, Mom! But, I have my problems too and I don't even know how to solve that!"

"But you're still eighteen, Mitsuki! Eighteen! You haven't turned twenty!" Hazuki yelled again, "I know that you must think if that rules is ridiculous, but you're an heiress of this family, Mitsuki! You have to control your ego."

Suddenly, Aoi got into their conversation, "Hazuki, stop. Take calm first, dear," he held Hazuki's hand in his, and then turned to Mitsuki, "Mitsuki, what your mom said just now is right. You haven't turned twenty so you can't have alcohol even you have problems that can't be solved easily," he said.

"You can talk to us about your problem," Aoi continued.

"No! I can't- I can't, Dad!"

"Why?"

Mitsuki looked down at her plate for a second and said, "Because it's my entire fault. I don't want you get involved in it. I will solve it myself."

Aoi and Hazuki let a deep sigh after heard Mitsuki's answer.

There was a silent between three of them. No one dare to speak something.

But then, Mitsuki called his dad, "Dad? May I ask something?"

And as the reply, Aoi just nodded his head and looked straight at his daughter's pale face. She seemed scare as it was the first time she got scolded.

"Did it take effect to your job?" asked Mitsuki hesitantly.

That Koga family's head didn't answer his daughter's question in instant. He sighed first, then answered, "Unfortunately yes, honey."

As heard that sentence out of Aoi's mouth, both of the women in that room gasped surprisingly.

"This afternoon the director has called me to his office. That time, I still haven't found out about all of this mess, but then he told me all about your photos, Mitsuki. I was really shock, since I have never imagined that my daughter would do that kind of things. So, he advised me to grow more attention for you, since you seemed didn't get enough attention from me, at least that was what he said to me," said Aoi.

That made Mitsuki felt even more terrible. She didn't expect these things before. She failed to defend her and her family.

"But he didn't warn you anything, right?" Hazuki held her husband's hand.

"He didn't, dear. But…," Aoi paused for a while, looked at Mitsuki's face, and then continued again, "I have a product presentation this afternoon. It's a good and useful product that I have planned it for these last three months. I expected that many share holders will accept that, but today no one raised his hands to support my new product. The other days when I shared it with them, they seemed interested with it, but‒" Aoi couldn't continue that.

As her father told her that story, she felt like commit suicide at that place, in that time. Now, she didn't even deserve to be in this family anymore, she didn't deserve to put Koga family name in front of her name. She had destroyed it; she had destroyed all that she had, destroyed her family, his father's job and even their future. She just wanted to disappear from this world in a blink of eyes.

Suddenly, tears overflowed on her cheeks. She couldn't control that. She was angry, sad and felt guilty, but didn't know how to fix it all. For the time being, she just said as sobbed, "Sorry. I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. Really sorry."

Hazuki felt her heart ached every time her daughter cried like that. Even though it was her fault, but since she had said sorry to them, she deserved forgiveness. So, she walked to Mitsuki and hugged her tight, "It's okay, honey. It's okay. Your father and I will fix it all."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"I need your help, guys," Mitsuki begged to all of her classmates as bowed in front of them.

The next day, Mitsuki was brave to go to school even with all of this mess. She did that for no other intention beside asked for help from her friends.

They still looked at Mitsuki with their cold look but then it was getting warmer.

"We heard everything about it from Mizuki and Kumi, Mitsuki," Kouki said.

Now Eichi walked to the front, "It was Machida, wasn't it?"

Mitsuki nodded her head, "Yes."

"But he already ran away. Ooshige-sensei said that he moved to another school yesterday," Wakana said.

"That's right," Mitsuki left a deep sigh.

"If he ran away, we can just chase him, right?" this time Natsu spoke up.

As they heard that sentence, they became more excited.

"That's right! After all, we have Kouki, our web master, right Kouki?" Eichi added.

Kouki raised his hand to salute to his class rep, "Ready to go, captain!"

Because of his jokes, all of people in that class laughed.

"So guys, let's track that jerk down!" Mitsuki cheered.

She had lost everything except one.

Friendship.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

And that's chapter 17, everybody!

Tell me what do you think about it by a review~! ^^


	18. Chapter 18: The Fake Engagement

I'm back with chapter eighteen! Wew! Thanks for reading the story this far, everybody!

Thank you for **sweetwithobsessions **and **CuteChibiNekoChan **for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate that! ^^

Since it reaches the climax, I think the number of humor scene is getting smaller. But whatever! Need to be serious sometimes hehe

Disclaimer: Fullmoon wo Sagashite is Arina Tanemura's. Love You, Love You Not is mine.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

**- Love You, Love You Not? -**

**Chapter Eighteen ~ The Fake Engagement ~**

Some teenagers were chasing a guy who ran along the city walk. It was noon; the whole Kagoshima was in the busiest time. Many people walked on the street, most of them were workers who went out from the office during lunch time. They made the street chock-full. But those teenagers didn't even put a single care about that. Their eyes just locked at one guy who was about two hundred meters in front of them and chased him.

"Machida! Machida!" Eichi was in the front among all of his friends. Looked at his forehead, his sweat was overflowing.

Even though he heard Eichi shouted his name, but Machida didn't even turn back.

"Stop there! Machida!" Kouki yelled at him.

"Machida-kun!" Kumi called his childhood friend; hoped that it would make him stop, but it was useless.

They just ran and ran, they were exhausted of course, but they couldn't stop here. After a week and a long trail of Machida, finally they found him in Kagoshima city and worked as a part-timer at neighborhood convenience store. They made their way along to Kagoshima city which was much far from Tokyo, so they wouldn't let him escape this time.

They still ran while thinking if this chasing would last long, but then suddenly Machida stopped. He was exhausted; he stopped and tried to catch his messy breath. Eichi stopped running then walked slowly to Machida. At first, Mitsuki just stood behind Kumi while catching her breath, but then as she saw Eichi walked to Machida, she took steps forward too.

"Don't run anymore, Machida," Eichi begged, his chest moved up and down as he breathed heavily.

Machida didn't say anything first, he just looked straight at Eichi's eyes, "Class rep," he said, respected him.

"Machida," now Mitsuki was right in front of that brown-haired boy, they were facing each other, "Was it really you who brought all of this mess to me?" she asked. Mitsuki looked calm, but actually inside her heart she really wanted to punch him at his face.

Machida kept silent for a while. Then after few seconds, he said, "I'm sorry, Mitsuki."

"Why?" Kouki stepped forward, "You are our friend. How could you betray us like this, Machida?"

"Can I guess something?" Mitsuki said, and then turned to Machida, "was the student council behind all of these things?"

Machida sighed deeply, "You're right, Mitsuki," he confessed and they were all shock, "they forced me to do that."

There were silence for a while, but then Machida continued again, "I have no intention to betray you all, but they threaten me by putting my father's job at stake. How could I say no to them?" he tried to defend himself, although he felt guilty too, "I'm sorry. So sorry, guys."

Then Machida did something that they never expected before; he kneeled down in front of his friends.

Saw that boy kneeled down like that; they could do nothing as forgive him, although it wasn't that easy at heart.

"How's your father doing now, Machida?" Mitsuki suddenly asked him.

"He-He's fine. He didn't get fired from the company, he just got moved to the branch in this city," he answered, "I know that you're mad at me, Mitsuki. You can slap me, punch me, or whatever! As long it can release your anger!" he said.

Mitsuki didn't say anything neither do anything. She just stood there while looking straight at Machida's eyes.

Suddenly, she turned back, "I'm done here, guys."

"Wait! Don't do that, Mitsuki! Just do anything you want to me!" Machida begged his guilt to her just too big.

Heard that, Mitsuki turned back to him then said, "It's okay, Machida. You did it because they forced you right? You just tried to protect your family, so it's not your fault," as she said that sentence, a smile plastered at her face, but not a beautiful one. It was a gloomy smile.

Saw her friend's expression changed, Mizuki held Mitsuki's shoulder, "Mitsuki."

But again, Mitsuki just showed her sad smile, "I'm alright," then she turned to the others, "Guys, I'll find a taxi and go back to the hotel first, okay?"

"I'll go with you," Eichi walked to her.

"No. It's okay, Eichi. I can go alone," she said. Saw that girl's weak figure, Eichi could do nothing but just let her be alone, she needed that.

As she walked and then found a taxi, her mind was in a mess. Her mind was filled by that Koutei, Kira Takuto. She has hurt him and this was karma for that. Once again, she felt terrible. These days were too hard for her to face. Everything was just as planned, but then it turned back 180 degrees.

Alone inside that taxi, she cried silently.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

These days every time he wanted to close his eyes, anxiousness just filled all the space in his brain, forced him to keep opened them. He was afraid, worried if that girl's figure would appear all of sudden and made his heart wavered again. He never felt this way before, even when he was still with Hikari. All about that brown-haired girl stayed inside his mind like a poison.

Her smiling face when she saw his.

Her blushing cheeks when she heard his flirt.

Her voice when she called his name.

And also her lips when she kissed him.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath and then got up from the couch.

Kira Takuto was in his private room in Student Council Office now. Not like other members, he owned that privilege as the Koutei. It was lunch time, so everyone in Sakurazaka High School went to canteen to have lunch, but not for Takuto. All the trouble that happened lately made him felt uncomfortable every time he was in public places. He just wanted to be alone, tried to find his peace of mind.

But it seemed useless as silence just made his brain brought back memories about Koga Mitsuki.

He remembered again the day when the first time Izumi, Nachi, and Madoka brought him a plan about their retaliation to Mitsuki. He was in his house, still tried to calm his mind after all that just have happened. But one evening, they came over, told him if they wanted to talk about something important. At the first time he heard Nachi said that on the phone, he had a bad feeling that it was about Koga Mitsuki. And it was true.

They brought a plan about ruining Koga family's name by putting a scene of Mitsuki having fun in a nightclub. First time he heard that idea, he felt like throwing them from the second floor of his house to the bare ground so they could shut their mouth up. But he knew that he couldn't do that. Stopping Mitsuki and the rebellion was the priority now; furthermore, he was the Koutei. He has to protect the Student Council.

So then, after they got Takuto's approval and went home, that Koutei became furious and destroyed everything that he saw. He was angry, not to anyone, but to himself, since he was so hopeless. He could do nothing. He couldn't protect the one he loved. All that he could do just _following his subordinates'_ plans.

_His subordinates._

_Following his subordinates._

As the Koutei, that was shameful.

He realized that he couldn't be like this forever. He has to do something, something that would both protect Student Council and also Koga Mitsuki.

Suddenly, someone opened his room's door and called him, "Koutei," it was Izumi Rio.

Takuto turned at that vice-president without said anything.

"Someone wants to meet you," he said and then opened the door wider so that Koutei could pass.

Takuto sighed first, then got up and walked to the door in silence. He has nothing to say to Izumi; moreover his mind was still in a mess. As he walked out from his room and looked at the person who wanted to meet him, both of his eyes widened in surprise. She stood there, in front of his desk, crossing her arms. He saw her again; his eyes caught the figure of hers again. Although it was just a few days since their last meeting, but it was like forever for him. She was still the same, pretty as ever with long brown hair and a pair of golden eyes which made she looked more beautiful. It was Mitsuki.

But what made it different was the situation now. His two arms felt like hugging her tight, but he had to hold it.

"Long time no see you, Koutei," Mitsuki said, her eyes looked different. Takuto could see that they burned with anger.

Kira Takuto just kept silent for a while. He tried to stay calm, tried for not running to her.

"What do you want?" said him, pretending to be cold-hearted.

Mitsuki's fierce eyes struck to Takuto's, "It was your entire plan, wasn't it? You made Machida put a trap on me, right?"

Takuto knew that she would talk about that. Her voice was filled with anger, his ears couldn't bear that.

Continued to act like the bad guy, he chuckled, "So, that betrayer confessed to you?"

"HE'S NOT A BETRAYER!" Mitsuki shouted at him, "You forced him to do that!"

"Whatever you said, Koga Mitsuki. Betrayer will stay as betrayer forever."

Mitsuki could feel anger filled her lungs.

"It was really you, Kira Takuto."

That last sentence like stabbed Takuto's chest. He wasn't the one who made that plan, but of course he couldn't say that to her. It wasn't his intention to hurt her like this; of course it was taboo for him to tell her that.

So, all that he could say was just, "No rejection, Koga."

Heard his answer, Mitsuki's fist clenched in a short time, but she knew it would become a huge trouble if she hit him now, so she held back.

And then without said anything, Mitsuki turned to the exit door and went out from the Student Council office.

Saw that girl's furthering back, his heart ached. Even just called her by surname made his lips dry. He wanted to call her first name again.

'Mitsuki'

'Mitsuki'

'Come back'

'I'm sorry…'

He had to do something to protect her. And after saw her face this afternoon, he knew what to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

It hasn't turned worse. Student council members still had a bunch of plans for destroying her and her friends, Mitsuki realized that. Her mind always thought about any possibilities of their next move. The thing that made her worried was her friends' families. The Student Council members couldn't involve them in this matter. It would be beyond too far. But everything is possible in this world. Moreover, as she knew, about 30% of her friends' families were working in Student Council members' family company. Their positions were at stake now.

It was Tuesday morning, a few days after Mitsuki met that Koutei in his office. Mitsuki still went to school although all that had happened to her. She had to do that, as she needed to cheer her friends up who began to worry about their situation now and also their families. She was their leader; she had to stay energetic everyday in front of them.

"Good morning, everybody!" she cheered loudly. But as no one replied her, she confused. Then her eyes caught the figure of Kumi who cried on the corner of the class while everybody stood around her. Mitsuki who felt some bad feelings about her walked closer.

"What happened?" she asked Kumi, and Kumi lifted her red face to face her.

"Mitsuki," she called her name, still sobbed continuously, "My mother…"

"What? What happened to your Mom? Is she okay?"

"My Mom is a manager in Izumi Rio's family hotel. She was doing her job right and clean, but suddenly yesterday her boss said that he didn't need her to work in their hotel anymore. When my Mom asked the reason, they said something fishy. She got fired without any reasonable reason," explained her.

As she heard that story from Kumi, Mitsuki felt like lightning struck her in a blink of eyes.

It happened. It happened. Something that seemed impossible now really happened. Mitsuki really surprised that the Student Council really did that kind of cruel things. They made the retaliation more horrible for their enemies. They would really destroy Mitsuki and her friends severely.

Suddenly, Kouki's phone rang, "Hello?" he said as answering the phone, "What! What do you mean, Dad?"

As they heard Kouki shouted like that, all eyes in that classroom were on him. Mitsuki felt the same bad feelings again. They couldn't hear what Kouki had in his conversation, but his voice and facial expression showed that there were some serious problems.

They were waiting, and then when Kouki ended his phone call, Eichi asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go now, Class Rep," answered him as carried his bag, "One of my Dad's company share holder is Nachi's family company. But this morning, they withdraw all the shares all of sudden. Now, my family company is in a mess. I have to go and help my Dad fix all of this chaos," he said and then walked through the door in hurry.

Two people, two families were destroying. Without any further thoughts, it was clear that the Student Council members were behind all this mess. They began their biggest threats. As she saw her friends' families were in a risk like that, Mitsuki knew that she had to do something. She didn't know what to do, but that time what in her mind was just meeting him, meeting the Koutei.

Mitsuki suddenly ran to the class door. Saw that, Eichi asked, "Mitsuki! Where are you going?"

She stopped for a while, turned to him, then said, "Fix all of this mess," then ran to the Student Council office.

…

….

…

A harsh knock was heard in the entire Student Council office. All of the members were gathering in Takuto's room. When heard that knock, Meroko was the first one who got up from her chair, "I will get that."

As she opened the big doors and looked who was outside, her eyes widened, "Mitsuki."

So did Mitsuki, she surprised to saw Meroko there, but tried to hide that, "Where is Kira Takuto? I want to talk with him," she said in her darkest tone.

Meroko knew that it was all about her friends, Kouki and Kumi, and so her heart ached too, "He's in his room. Let me take you there."

"No need to do that, Meroko. I know where to go," said her and then walked in even without Meroko's permission.

As she walked in to that office, her steps were heavy. She would meet him again and her heart beat in pain as she realized that. But she had to do that, although she was in pain; although even her body would destroy, she had to clear this all for her friends' sake.

"Kira Takuto!" yelled her as she arrived at that Koutei's room.

Takuto knew if that girl would be come, so he had prepared his heart.

"Wow what the hell is this? How can a Koga family heiress so rude? Oops‒ I think I shouldn't say that because it's her true nature afterall," Madoka mocked her and the entire people in that room laughed, except Kira Takuto and Meroko.

Mitsuki walked to that purple-haired girl, then showed her death glare, "Shut that mouth up, Madoka!" she said.

And Madoka was frozen, so was the other Student Council members who laughed before.

'Good snarl, Mitsuki,' Takuto said in his mind while hiding his little smile.

"So, what do you want to talk about now, Koga?" Takuto asked her. Now he started pretending to be a cold-hearted guy.

"Stop all of this, Koutei!" she said half-shouted to him.

Takuto sighed first. He knew that it was coming; his prediction was right and everything just happened as planned. So he would do what was on his mind these days. But first, he had to send the other members away. He said to them, "Can you leave us alone?"

Obeying their leader's order, they walked out from his room.

"No. Except you, Izumi. You can stay here," Takuto said and as Izumi heard that, he stopped his steps and walked to the spot behind Takuto.

It was all good, going well and smooth as his plan.

"Why did you send them away? What do you up to?" Mitsuki asked.

But Kira Takuto ignored that, he didn't answer her question.

"So, please continue, Koga Mitsuki," he said.

"I know that you have grudge towards us, but it was my entire plan from the first time. So, if you want to take revenge, leave my friends alone. You can destroy me, I will take the responsibility. But don't involve them and their families," said her, really sure at her words.

Heard that, Takuto chuckled, "I will believe that you're the mastermind of the rebellion, but your friends help you too, right?"

He caught her lying; she couldn't say anything as her reply.

"So, they are the same as you. And you still want to take all the responsibility and substitute them? Ha! What a noble of you, Koga," continued Takuto.

Mitsuki felt like bursting in cry immediately, the corners of her eyes started watery, "Just- Just leave them alone, Koutei!" she yelled as she trying to hide her trembling voice if she just said it with her normal tone.

She had tried to hide that, but then failed when her mouth said, "I beg you," as a drop of her tears suddenly fell down from her cheek.

Takuto saw that, he saw that drop of tears. She was crying, in front of him, and he couldn't bear that. He would like to run to her and wipe off those tears, but he couldn't. He knew that it was the right time to do his plan. That plan didn't have any other intention beside one, to protect her.

"I can stop all these things, Koga. But in one condition," he said and Mitsuki lifted his head.

"What is that?" she asked.

That Koutei took a deep breath first; then said, "Be my fiancée."

"What!" Mitsuki gasped in shock, she didn't believe her own ears.

"Koutei!" Izumi was the same, he shocked too. He never heard that from Takuto beforehand.

But Takuto stayed calm and looked straight at both of Mitsuki's eyes, "Isn't it clears enough for you? Engage with me."

"Are you insane?" Mitsuki still thought that he was just kidding.

"No, I'm not. And I'm serious," he said.

"Like hell I will do that!" shouted her, "Beside, I know that you have another plan in your mind. You want me to become your fiancée? That's ridiculous! We are enemies all this time, you want to destroy me and so do I. You are ruining my family but now you want to engage with me?"

"Yes you're right. Of course I have something in mind," Takuto replied fast, "You know, Koga, I don't against business marriage, I'm fine with that, even if I have to marry girl whom I don't even love. So I think if I marry you, our families will unite, and so the companies. It will become bigger and more successful than now. My family and I will get the benefits, since I will become my father's successor. And it's the same with your family, unite with one of the most powerful company in Japan is the biggest fortune in your life. Beside, my family has a good reputation in our society, so everyone will respect the Kogas more if you become my wife," explained him.

Heard those explaination, Mitsuki was speechless.

"And I heard that because those photos incident, your father's position in his company is in danger, right? So, if you accept my deal and we announce our engagement, I think that Sugiyama company will re-consider your father's firing, since you will become Itsuyama company successor's wife," he continued again, "I will get advantages, so will you."

Mitsuki completely understood what Takuto said just now, "So, you will just use me, right? You, your family, and mine will get the benefits, indeed. But, I will just suffer since I have to live with the person whom I hate in my entire life, right?"

As that sentence reached Takuto's ears, his heart felt like stabbed deeply, but he had to say, "That's right, Koga Mitsuki."

Mitsuki's heart was filled with anger, so she turned back and said, "As if I will accept that, Koutei," then walked away.

After Mitsuki went out from that room, Izumi yelled at Takuto, "What the hell are you thinking, Koutei? Make her become your fiancée? Are you out of your mind?" he was furious with him, he thought that Koutei made a careless decision.

Takuto didn't say anything; he just got up from his seat and faced the big windows behind his desk. He sighed deeply.

"Answer me, Takuto!"

"I just want to keep her by my side, Izumi," he finally said something.

His answer just made Izumi thought the he was really mad, "What?"

"So I can watch for her and protect her, from anyone that can harm her or make her cry, including our members," continued Takuto.

Izumi knew about it from a long time, that the Koutei had crush on Mitsuki. At first, he still doubted that, but now it was all cleared.

That blond guy asked him, "You're in love with her, don't you, Koutei?"

Takuto turned to Izumi with a smile which showed his guiltiness plastered on his face and answered, "Yes. I love her, Izumi."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Mitsuki was in her room right now. It was already night but she didn't turn on the lights. She was more comfortable being in the dark that time, tried to find her peace of mind in silence, since everything was became more confusing today. Kouki and Kumi's families were in danger and Kira Takuto suddenly asked her to become her fiancée. The last one was the most confusing thing. She never expected that. They were enemies all this time, indeed. But deep inside her heart, she already fell for him. Of course she really wanted to be with him forever, but as she reconsidered again about her class and Student Council members' bad relationship, it would be impossible to be with Kira Takuto.

Then suddenly this morning, he said it, that he wanted her to be his fiancée. Of course Mitsuki was extremely happy to hear that. If it was possible, she would say yes to him, but she pretended to hate that idea after that Koutei said his truly intentions. She would just suffer forever.

That brown-haired girl buried her head into the pillow, "Gosh, what should I do now?" her warm tears started to overflow.

She realized that she couldn't be like this all day long; her father would be home in this time, so she had to out from her room. Mitsuki got up and then turned on the lights in her room. As she looked at her appearance, she thought that her parents would be worry if they saw her like that, since her face was red, her eyes were swollen and her clothes were rumpled; guess she needed to change her clothes and washed her face first. She opened her cabinet, and then took out one of her clothes. Felt awkward with the silence, she turned on the television. It was evening, so the television broadcasted news program.

Mitsuki was wearing her cloth while hearing the anchor read the news, "Now we move to business section. One of the powerful companies in Japan, Matsuhira Company was in a dangerous state right now, since Itsuyama Company suddenly cut their contract today. The two companies were in a good relationship these years, they made the products together. Itsuyama Company as the material supplier while Matsuhira Company as the one which made the product. But then after Itsuyama Company cut the contract, what will happen next?"

As she heard that news, Mitsuki gasped in surprise. She knew those companies well. Matsuhira Company was Mizuki's family company while Itsuyama Company was Kira Takuto's family's. It wasn't the end after all. It was one of Student Council's plans. Mitsuki was sure about that. Everything was worsened than before. She realized that she had to do something immediately.

Then she grabbed her phone and opened the phonebook. She wanted to search for Mizuki's number to ask her condition, but her hand suddenly stopped as a name appeared on the screen. It was Kira Takuto's name. She was frozen for a while. Her brain recalled again the memories when that Koutei asked her to become his fiancée. He said if she agreed to engage with him, he would stop all this chaos.

If he stopped his plans, her friends would be safe, so would their families.

Those sentence like hit her on the head. That was right. That was the only one way they could get their peace life again. It was the only one way she could safe everyone including her family.

She had to do that, she had to take Kira Takuto's offer. Although she knew that it would just make her suffering in pain by being together with the man whom he loved, but he didn't love her back; furthermore, he would just use her in the entire life. Mitsuki could feel her heart ached again. But it was the karma; it was all her fault from the beginning, made a mess with the Student Council members, so she had to take the responsibility.

Mitsuki had taken the decision. She took a deep breath and then called that Koutei's number.

Her heart felt like bursting as it beat extremely fast that time.

As soon as Kira Takuto answered the phone, Mitsuki said, "It's me, Koga Mitsuki," she paused then continued again,

"I will take your offer."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

How about this chapter? Is it strange? Funny? Amazing? Dramatic? Boring?

Just tell me by writing reviews, guys ^^


End file.
